Crossing Lines
by KJmom
Summary: Draco starts to see Harry in a new light.  Starts during fourth year.  Slash H/D so if this isn't your thing, kindly don't read, you've been warned :
1. A Toe on the Line

Thanks to TwistedBeauty for the beta on this one :)

There is a fine line between lust and hatred; they toed it for years. Each one, at times, threaten to step across though always stopped short of actually making the leap. Always, that is, until fourth year; that was the year everything changed for Draco Malfoy.

He always knew he found boys attractive, he just figured it was something every boy faced but just didn't talk about. He also knew he found Harry Potter aesthetically pleasing; it was not something he'd admit out loud, even under threat of physical torture. It was one thing for Potter's face to surface during a good wank and entirely another for him to actually verbalize his carnal desires.

So he ignored his bodily response to the boy, at least until he was tucked safely in his dungeon bed with the curtains drawn tight and silencing spells firmly in place. In his bed he could imagine that his hand had never been refused first year. In his bed he and Harry had been friends; he'd been the one to help Harry through all his victories over the years.

During these fantasies he always imagined that he and Harry had slowly pushed the boundaries of their friendship, until "friends" couldn't even begin to describe what they were to each other. At first he hated the direction his mind took at night; so soft and weak to need or even want another person that intimately. Contrary to the belief of most of the rest of the world, he knew that sex itself was not an intimate act. Intimacy came in many forms but couldn't be achieved by physical contact alone. It was with great disgust that he realized that in his alternate world he and Harry never fucked, they made love.

In his bed, the name Potter never entered his mind or left his lips; it was always Harry, that was the name that escaped him with a moan when he came. Slowly he adapted to those feelings, those (he would not admit to actually wanting the boy) meanderings. He accepted them for the flight of fancy they were and indulged in them. Why shouldn't he? It wasn't as if anyone would ever know how vulnerable he was in the dark of night behind the veil of his curtains.

Dawn was bittersweet for him; on one hand everything was normal again. He strutted around with his patented sneer in place, mocking Potter and his great band of do-gooders and thumbing his nose at pretty much everyone outside his inner circle; it was familiar, it was nice, it was comfortable. On the other hand, he had to leave his sanctuary, the one place he felt truly understood, even if it was fabricated. He had to leave his Harry and face the Potter that couldn't even stand to look at him without wincing in barely disguised disgust.

That was his life for the better part of his fourth year; he lived it resolutely until the night after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. That night was the first time Draco crossed the line and pulled Potter right along with him; that was the night his life was irrevocably altered and even if Potter himself wasn't aware of it, the dynamics of their relationship would never be the same.

It all started with his need to watch the boy in action; of course as far as his cronies were concerned he was only there to witness failure. Obviously the downfall of the Golden Boy couldn't happen without him being there to enjoy it. In truth he just wanted to be there, to be a part of it all, even if he was standing on the sidelines. If he had delved a little deeper into his subconscious he might have realized that he also wanted to be present in case anything went wrong, just in case the hero needed saving for once; this was something he wasn't aware at the time.

He stuck to the shadows; he wanted to remain as invisible as possible, with his unmistakable blond locks that was no small feat. He'd purposely left Crabbe and Goyle behind, with those goons lumbering around he'd never have been able to go unnoticed. The ever present tug low in his gut presented itself when Potter stepped up to the edge. Lust that was undeniable, though nicely managed and hidden behind his cool façade, wasn't what forced him to face the reality of his predicament; no, that moment came a little over an hour later.

He watched as one by one the contestants emerged from the dark waters. Slowly everyone but Potter surfaced and was attended to by friends and professors. He knew the moment Fleur came up without what was "hers" that Potter was in trouble. His hero complex wouldn't allow him to leave anyone behind and Draco silently cursed him for it. Of course Potter wouldn't understand his duties, the responsibility that had been placed on him at birth. They were duties that did not include drowning in some stupid tournament so that ole Voldie could take over not only the wizarding world, but the Muggle world as well.

He watched as riveted as the rest of the crowd for the remaining wizard to surface, though for different reasons. The relief that washed over him at the first sight of the other boy's head coming out of the water was his wake up call.

He wasn't concerned about Voldemort; he wasn't worried that he was losing the only real competition he had in his daily life, and he wasn't worried about who would challenge him if Potter had drowned. None of this mattered; what was important was that he didn't lose his Harry, that he didn't lose the chance to own the beautiful boy that had held his attention for so long. He didn't just fantasize about Potter, he wanted Harry, and he was bloody pissed that the wanker had taken a risk like that.

A/N: So I'm back and am starting some more chapters for "Living Again", but this is something that I posted a few other places a while back and I'm working on this now as well, so I thought I'd post it here too.


	2. A Kiss in a Dark Hallway

It was the night of the lake challenge that Harry Potter's world was tilted on its axis. Everything he thought he knew about Malfoy and his relationship with the boy was forever changed. It would be a while before he would come to terms with and accept those changes, but if he had to pinpoint the exact moment it started, that night was it.

He left Gryffindor tower with only one mission, he had to get away from all the commotion and excitement from his "heroics" of earlier. He wanted a few minutes of peace; a nice walk completely by himself. Fortunately he wasn't risking detention as it was still before curfew, but it was late enough that he ran very little risk of encountering anyone else, or so he thought.

Somehow he ended up close to the Slytherin dungeons. It really shouldn't have been such a shock when he rounded a corner and plowed right into Draco Malfoy, but it surprised him so much that he nearly fell on his arse in his hurry to back away.

_

Draco slipped out of his common room unnoticed and set on his path for Gryffindor tower. He knew enough about Harry to know that a stroll this close to curfew would be entirely too tempting for the other boy, especially with the chaos that was bound to be occurring in their dorms tonight.

He had long since abandoned his original assumption that the other boy reveled in his fame. He knew the desire to get away from it all would be exceedingly strong tonight; he was out to hunt the hero down and have few words with him. He was slightly worried about having the ability to confront Harry and control the emotions warring within him; he took comfort in the fact that he was a trained Malfoy. He was most proud of his talent for keeping hidden that which he did not wish to reveal. In almost any given situation he could successfully present an icy mask of indifference.

Unless, of course, that situation entailed literally running into the boy of his wildest wet dreams. Their bodies were in full contact for only a split second before Harry pulled away, and it was at once extremely too long and horribly too short for Draco. Harry stumbled backwards immediately to gain some distance between them fast enough that, hopefully, he didn't notice Draco's pained expression at the loss of contact.

Draco quickly found his footing and planted a smirk firmly on his face.

"What's the rush, Potter? Multitudes of screaming fans chasing you? Are they trying to get their piece of The Boy Who Lived?"

"Shut it, Ferret Face." Harry made a move as if to pass him but Draco stepped directly in his path. This forced Harry to stop short or run into him again. Honestly, Draco wanted him to stop, but wouldn't complain if the latter happened either.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry's emerald green eyes locked with his, he knew the other boy meant it to be a challenge; it was intimidating, just not in the way Harry planned. It was hard enough seeing Harry everyday, but having him alone and this close? It was hell. What did he want? Oh, the answers he could give, ninety percent of which would send Harry scurrying away. So, instead of focusing on the growing bulge in his trousers, of which he hoped Harry was completely unaware, he channeled his anger at the Gryffindor's earlier antics and allowed it to take over.

"Just what the bloody hell did you think you were doing out there today, Potter? The popularity that's been handed to you not enough? Did you just have to show off for the adoring fans? Did you just Have to be the hero?" Without even realizing it, he was slowly backing Harry into a corner. If he had taken a moment to pay attention to what was happening he might have taken pride in his ability to force the other into retreat. The only thing on his mind was the jolt his heart had been given when he'd thought of never seeing Harry again.

"Do you ever think about things before you bounce into action? Did you really think they would have let any of them die? Are you that eager to be the hero or are you just that stupid?"

"Geez, Malfoy, I didn't realize you cared so much." The words dripped with sarcasm, but there was genuine fear in the other boy's eyes. For a moment that confused Draco; Harry had never before shown any fear toward him. He allowed himself to assess the situation and realized what was causing Harry's discomfort. It wasn't him so much as it was the position he had put them in.

Harry was wedged in the corner of a small alcove, eyes wide and staring slightly up to meet Draco's, which were only inches away. Draco's hands were on the walls on either side of Harry's head and his legs were splayed a little, effectively trapping Harry in the corner and preventing an easy escape.

Suddenly Draco realized that an opportunity like this might never present itself again. He had only a moment to weigh his options and make his decision before the spell that had fallen over them was broken. So quick that Harry couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to, Draco leaned in, bringing their lips together.

Time stopped; they were frozen for a fraction of a minute until, to Draco's wonderment, he felt Harry's lips move against his. The kiss might have lasted three hours or only seconds, it didn't matter, it was the best kiss Draco had ever experienced. He'd just gotten up the courage to run his tongue along Harry's bottom lip when the other boy pulled away panting.

Harry didn't pull back completely, his forehead still rested against Draco's and his every breath ghosted across his lips.

"What was that?"

Merlin, what had he done? He'd just kissed Harry Potter, but most importantly, Harry had kissed back.

"That, Potter, was a kiss."

"I know what it was you arse, but why?"

"Why?" Draco needed a moment to collect himself and playing dumb seemed the best route to go.

"Yes, why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

Harry huffed in frustration and pushed Draco away. He started to pace, running his fingers through his hair but mussed it more than it normally was. In Draco's opinion it looked much better like that. He imagined it was pretty similar to the way it would look after an amazing shag, with him of course.

"Malfoy, I've got a lot of shit going on right now, the last thing I need is you fucking with my head even more than usual."

Harry stopped pacing and turned to face him. His face revealed nothing but absolute hatred and revulsion. He lowered his voice and spoke the words that would haunt Draco for months to come.

"Stay away from me, stay out of my way; trust me when I say you would rather duel Voldemort himself than mention this to anyone." With that he turned back the way he came, leaving Draco standing against the wall fighting tears that he would not give in to.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Scar Head."

"Sod off, Malfoy." 


	3. A Court With No Ball

Alone in his bed, Harry reached up to gently touch his lips. Malfoy had kissed him; not just any kiss, not a peck on the forehead or the cheek, that would have been disturbing enough, but a lip to lip full on kiss. There had even been a little tongue action; Malfoy had kissed him and he had kissed back.

Well of course he'd kissed back; what did one do when kissed? It was almost a primal instinct, right? Right, even he knew how weak that sounded. He hated Malfoy, didn't he? Of course he did, Malfoy was a git, but god he could kiss. You can't kiss someone like that and not mean anything by it.

But hadn't Malfoy pretty much admitted that it meant nothing to him? 'Just keeping you on your toes,' Of course that had been after his angry outburst. He knew Malfoy thought he was upset about the kiss itself, which in truth that was a little upsetting, but not enough to make him mad. No, his anger was because of Malfoy's deflecting reaction to Harry's question afterwards.

Why? That was all he'd wanted to know. If the other boy had given him a real response, an idea of whether or not to take him and his actions seriously, he could have handled the situation a whole lot better. Enemy or not he didn't want to be the cause of any real emotional pain for Malfoy. If he had admitted to being truly interested in Harry he would have let him down a lot easier.

That couldn't be the case though, they hated each other and he knew that wasn't one-sided. So, it had to be that Malfoy was just fucking with him. He thought back over the night again and actually paused to consider the events leading up to the kiss.

Harry had seen Malfoy mad, but as he was being backed into that corner, the other was positively red without right fury. He'd been livid with Harry for….. showing off? No, not that, focusing on the words alone that was an easy conclusion to draw, but the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes told a different story altogether. He had been worried, truly concerned for Harry's safety.

Why would he be worried? The only conclusion Harry could come to when he added the worry with that bloody kiss was that Malfoy must care about him. Oh hell, the way he'd treated the other boy, not only rejecting him, but threatening him was just cruel. Of course Harry couldn't accept all the blame, if Draco had only told him, things would have gone a whole lot differently.

Draco? Well, it was only fair to refer to someone by their first name if they had a thing for you, right? Sure, but why was this bothering him so much? Harry wasn't really one for exploring his subconscious too much, but it only took a little probing to determine the cause of his distress; he kissed back. Not only did he not try to push the other boy away, he returned the kiss, and he enjoyed it. He'd even taken a moment to let the 'what ifs' float around his brain while he waited for Draco's explanation.

Bloody hell, was he interested in Draco…or maybe more importantly, was he gay? No, definitely the most pressing issue at hand was his possible attraction to the Slytherin king. He'd never found other boys arousing, so why had he been so anxious for Dr- Malfoy to admit that it was more than just a tease?

It was a bloody hot kiss that was why. It had really only lasted a few seconds, but apparently that was long enough for Harry to have played out several different scenarios for how it would end. None of which had included him insulting or threatening the other boy. He'd actually considered willfully dying by suffocation when he'd felt Malfoy's tongue darting out to taste him.

He'd only pulled back then because he needed to know without a doubt that Malfoy was serious before going any further. The urge to sink his tongue into that tempting mouth was so strong that he'd had to retreat. He couldn't do something so stupid as to give Malfoy even more ammunition without at least getting verbal assurance that it wasn't a joke.

That's when it had all fallen apart; of course Malfoy hadn't 'admitted' that he was only antagonizing until after Harry had threatened him, but still. He'd made light of it, danced around Harry's question, pretended he didn't care or even particularly want the kiss that he'd initiated. That was just as good as saying it meant nothing.

So what could Harry do? Even if he'd wanted to explore this a little farther, he really no longer had the option. Instead of being willing to take a risk, he'd allowed his anger and indignation to take control. Really though, who could blame him? He'd really never been attracted to other boys, and Malfoy had never been anything but an arse. So, he decided to feel justified in his approach to the situation and settled in for a fitful night of sleep and unknowingly many more to come. More than once he had dreams of a very young, white haired, silver eyed boy reaching out in friendship…and every time his dream self laughed and turned away.

**A/N: Please review- the good, the bad, the ugly, I love it all. Gives me the warm fuzzies...**


	4. A Conversation Overheard

The next few weeks went by in a haze of pain for Draco. Every day he sat in the same classes as Harry; who had the brilliant idea to pair Gryffindor with Slytherin for double classes anyway? Harry didn't look at him unless it was in response to some outward sign of aggression from Draco or one of his cronies. If nothing else, Draco had at least expected some sort of staring or furtive glances from the other boy. He'd been watching for it, but either he was missing it entirely, or it just wasn't happening. He stared enough himself to be almost certain that it was the latter.

Every night he relived the other boy's hateful departing words that night in the dungeons. He wasn't sure why it hurt so much. In the few milliseconds he had to think before kissing the boy who lived, he'd been able to prepare himself for rejection, expected it even. Why had it come as such as shock? Well he knew the answer to that, of course.

Harry had kissed him back, and that was something for which he hadn't been prepared. During those few short breaths they had panted against each other lips; he was sure there had been lust or something akin to it in those beautiful green eyes. When Harry had asked for an explanation with such seriousness, Draco had fumbled. He'd been, for the first time in so many years, indecisive. He wasn't sure of what it had cost him, but he was almost certain things might have gone differently if he hadn't so obviously evaded the question.

It wasn't like he'd expected Harry to confess everlasting love after their kiss, but he'd expected a little more than this nothingness. Harry was acting as if nothing had happened; he ignored Draco when possible, and when Draco prodded Harry the boy responded with venomous outbursts. It was just like it had always been between them. Well, maybe not exactly, Harry did seem to lash out with more hatred than usual, so that was something at least.

Draco had poked with all his usual insults, hoping to provoke Harry to a physical confrontation. Harry's face would go red with rage and his fists would clench at his sides. He never took more than two steps toward his target before hitting Draco with nothing more than a badly worded insult and walking away. Draco didn't want to be the first to touch, but he had to get close to Harry again and it looked as if Harry would resist indefinitely.

The problem was going to be finding a way to do it inconspicuously, or catching Harry alone. The first was probably his best option since Harry was never alone now. Since that wonderfully disastrous night three weeks ago, he'd wrapped his friends around him like a security blanket. He knew he couldn't be nice about it, that would just make Harry even more suspicious. Neither could he be cruel, that was just counterproductive, and he no longer wanted to push Harry away. He'd have to find a happy medium, and it wasn't anything he could plan. He'd just have to wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself and be ready to act.

Luckily, that moment came very quickly after he figured out what he needed to do. It was such a small thing really, but it was perfect to start with. A dropped quill during Transfiguration just as he was standing up to go speak with Professor McGonagall about tonight's assignment was his moment. Absolutely bloody marvelous, a way to start changing things and it required no real effort on his part.

Harry hadn't yet noticed he'd even dropped it. Draco knew he needed to act swiftly. As he was bending down to pick up the quill he looked up just as Harry glanced down, distrust written clearly across his face. He had to remind himself not to react to anything Harry might do or say, it wouldn't be on for the other boy to find any hidden agenda in what was meant to only be a friendly gesture.

Harry didn't say a word, just watched with narrowed eyes as Draco laid the quill next to his hand. As he pulled away to continue to the front of the class he gently brushed the back of his hand across the exposed skin of Harry's wrist. He met Harry's eyes for the briefest of moments and was slightly upset to see disbelief and anger in his eyes.

Was it really that hard to believe that he was capable of doing nice things? Harry's anger was completely unjustified even if it did have a very sturdy foundation to stand on. Well, he'd just have to work harder; he'd known this wouldn't be easy, but he was a Malfoy. Malfoys didn't simply give up because something was difficult or seemed unattainable, that only made it so much more worth having or doing.

Draco returned to his room later that night to find one of the huge black Malfoy owls perched on his the slightly open top drawer of his dresser. It was news from his father, he was sure of it and it made him very reluctant to read, much less take it into his possession.

During the last Holiday he'd spent at the Manor he'd learned more about the Dark Lord than he'd ever wanted to know. His father had been insistent that he know how to act, walk, talk, and cower before a man that was no longer supposed to exist in wizard form. He'd constantly asked why but his father had deemed it necessary for him to learn, but not so much for him to have an explanation. So, he'd had to be sneaky.

Igor Karkaroff had come for a visit late one night and Draco found an opportunity to enhance his knowledge and had done so with no qualms. If one couldn't ask for and receive what one wanted, then one simply must find another way. He knew that if the roles were reversed his father would do the very same thing, so why should he feel guilty?

"Igor, how….. pleased I am to see you again." Lucius didn't sound pleased, he sounded rather angry and slightly put out by the unannounced visitor. A Malfoy was nothing if not gracious when receiving a desired guest regardless of invitation, so Draco knew this man was not someone his father wanted to see, _at all_.

"Lucius, I must speak with you." Draco could hear the nervousness in the man's voice clearly through the wall, the sound amplifying charm that he'd cast with his unregistered wand was working like, well, a charm. He'd been practicing magic this way since he was a child of only three, he hadn't been caught yet. Malfoys were also quite adept at twisting around the rules.

"Igor, I think it best if we have no contact. Even your being here puts my family and me in grave danger, surely you realize that?"

"He's coming back. He grows stronger everyday. What are we to do?" The man was almost hysterical now. Draco winced at the tremor in his voice, he knew his father wouldn't react kindly to that.

"_We_ will do nothing. I will answer his call when it comes. You must make your own choices as you have done in the past. I would remind you to bear in mind that Death Eaters do not take kindly to betrayal; the Dark Lord finds it even more distasteful. Your days are numbered Igor. If I were you, I would leave this instant; if He returns he will be most displeased with me for allowing you to leave at all. Fortunately for you, as it stands, He cannot yet guarantee my safety should I reap vengeance, that may well be my saving grace."

"Lucius….."

"Leave Igor, now or I will have you escorted out. There will be no mercy for you."

Draco shook his head as he pulled himself back to the present and the envelope that seemed extraordinarily heavy in his hand. Well, there was nothing for it, it must be read, with trepidation he broke the wax seal bearing the Malfoy crest. The parchment almost seemed to burn his hands as he unfolded it and began to read.

**A/N: Bad, bad me. This has just been sitting in my fanfic file since TwistedBeauty was kind enough to beta it for me back in December. I seriously totally forgot about it until Danielle (thanks hon) asked for more and I realized there was one less chapter than there should be. Hope you guys know I didn't do it on purpose, I try to get everything to you as quickly as I can. Sorry for the delay and my forgetfulness :( Working on the next chap, I'm only about halfway through and it will then need to be beta'd but hopefully it won't be too long.**

**Oh, and I proof-read so I could remove all the html since I post on another site that requires it, but if you see any, pm me or shout at me in a review and I'll get it out. Thanks guys. Love, love, love all of you :)**


	5. A Snog Between Friends

**A/N Don't hate me, this chapter and the next haven't been beta'd yet, but once they are I'll make any corrections that are needed, I'm just excited to have my muse back and couldn't wait to get them to you. Much love, yet again...**

What was Malfoy playing at? Harry could hardly believe he'd just picked up the quill. No, he hadn't just picked up the quill, he'd also touched him. The gentle almost-caress was still ghosting over Harry's wrist late into the night. At that moment he'd been too shocked to react. It wasn't just the helpfulness or the sweet touch, it was more the look in Malfoy's eyes. It was almost as if he'd been pleading with Harry. It was like he'd wanted Harry to make a big deal out of it and not all at the same time. Even though Harry had felt confused by it, he hadn't felt as if the other boy was confused at all.

Harry really wasn't as thick as most assumed, he knew - or at least thought he knew - what Malfoy was doing. He was trying to be nice without the whole world knowing it. Maybe he wasn't trying to make amends for all the previous animosity, but he was taking a small step in the right direction. Granted, it was a tiny slide, but he was attempting nonetheless.

So, now the ball truly was in Harry's court. He could pretend as if nothing had happened - either in the hallway or in the classroom - and continue on the path they were on. He could also take the small offering and respond in kind. The decision was difficult, for several reasons.

It would be difficult to treat Malfoy with indifference much less kindness after every snide comment and outright insult he'd thrown at Harry and his friends over the years, but he could do it. The hardest part of this would be to admit that he'd thoroughly enjoyed their very brief snog. It wasn't as if he had anything against homosexuals, he'd just never thought he belonged in that crowd. He didn't find other boys attractive. He didn't wank to the thought of having anything shoved inside of him or doing it to another guy. Or, at least he didn't until a few days ago.

Still though, he didn't think about other boys, only about Malfoy. Then again, to be fair, he hadn't thought of Malfoy that way until very recently either. It was that damned kiss that had done him in, it was almost a promise of more to come. Malfoy had soft lips and the sweetest tongue. Sometimes Harry still touched his mouth when he remembered how that tongue felt sliding over his bottom lip. He'd find himself reliving that moment and ever so slightly dragging his finger across his mouth trying to recreate the jolt of lust he'd felt then. He'd never quite succeeded.

It was two days after the quill incident when a plan of action hit Harry so hard he almost dropped too many Puffapod spores in his Antidote to Common Poisons potion. He needed to kiss another bloke, find out if this was a Malfoy-thing or a gay-thing. He really needed to know if it was attraction to Malfoy or raging hormones that had him so on edge.

He couldn't just kiss any bloke though. It needed to be someone he could trust and someone who he could at least consider attractive even if it wasn't in a hard-on inducing way. It was obvious to him who it had to be, and he hoped he could do it without causing a problem. A surprise approach would not be the best method to use with Ron. He would need to explain the situation. He would just leave out Malfoy's name for now.

He'd talk to Ron, convince him to go along with this crazy idea and find out if he really was queer. If kissing Ron was even the slightest bit interesting, then he'd have to explore that further, with someone other than Ron or Malfoy. If kissing Ron held no interest to him, then he wouldn't have any choice but to try and pursue this thing with the blonde.

He got his chance later that night. He and Ron were alone in the common room, everyone else having turned in at least an hour prior. It was nothing unusual for the two of them to sit up playing wizard's chess into the wee hours of the morning. With a slight smirk, Harry realized this night would be quite unusual.

"Ron?" His heart was beating wildly, but this was too important to ignore.

"Yeah, mate?" Ron was so trusting, he had no idea what was coming.

"I've got a favor to ask you. Before I do, I need you to understand that I don't and absolutely won't feel any differently about you, no matter what happens or what realities our actions may bring about for me, ok?"

"Sure thing, Harry. What's going on? You're getting serious on me." Ron was apprehensive, but Harry was pretty sure if he was honest with the other boy that Ron would help him out.

"Ok, for you to understand why I'm asking you to do this, you've got to have the full story. So, I'm going to tell you everything except who, ok?" He really hoped Ron wouldn't push that issue.

"Seems fair, though I can't promise I won't ask who, especially if this story is as juicy as it sounds like already," Ron smiled. Harry told him everything he could without arousing suspicion. Basically that another boy had kissed him, he'd liked it, and that said boy now seemed to be interested in doing it again.

"Wow, just wow. Never pegged you for a shirt-lifter, mate. Not that there's anything wrong with it mind you. You know Charlie's gay, right? And he's the only brother I've got that I can stand to be around for more than a few minutes at a time. You can't think that I'd have a problem with this. Please tell me you didn't think that," Ron looked truly appalled at the thought.

"No, not at all. My problem is a little different. You see, I'm not sure that I am. A shirt-lifter that is," He was going to elaborate but was interrupted by Ron's laughter.

"Harry, another bloke kissed you and you liked it, how can you question that?"

"Ron, I've never found other boys attractive, don't even now. It seems as if it's just him, but then again I never noticed him until he kissed me, so…" Realization was setting in now. Ron's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head slightly.

"No, Harry, just no. I will follow you past sleeping three-headed dogs, into a forest full of spiders, into the bowels of this castle on a quest to kill giant snake, and if you ever have to face _Him_ again, as always I'll be there, but not this, Harry. Please? Don't ask me to do this," Ron truly looked terrified.

"Ron, if I had any other choice, I wouldn't, but you are the only one I trust enough with this," He hoped his desperation showed in his face.

"Fuck! What if we kiss and suddenly you find yourself madly in love with me? Huh, Harry? What will that do to our friendship? Did you think about that?" Ron was pacing now. Harry laughed.

"Ron, I'm sure you're a good kisser and all, but seriously? No, I love you, mate, but not like that, _never_ like that. No matter how good your kisses are, that's not going to happen," Ron had stopped pacing and was now pulling frantically at his hair. Harry hated causing him this kind of distress and he'd almost decided to back off when Ron's quiet confession broke through the heavy silence.

"I've…I've never kissed anyone before. What if I'm not any good at it?" Harry smiled, he couldn't help himself. The situation was just too humorous. Here he was asking his best mate to kiss him and help clear up the sudden question of his sexuality, and instead of worrying that Harry _would_ like it, Ron was worried that he _wouldn't._

"First of all, it's not like I have much practice either. I've only ever kissed _him_, and he did more work than I did, trust me. Secondly, I'm sure you'll be fine. But, knowing it would be your first kiss, I'm not sure I want to steal it like this, so never mind," He stood and was going to tell Ron thanks and goodnight when Ron's long arms snaked out to wrap around his waist.

Harry was sure the look on his face was comical, but Ron only looked determined. Then they were kissing. Ron's lips were warm and slightly moist and it was nice, but not earth shattering. Harry almost choked when he felt Ron's tongue pushing hesitantly at his own lips, which only served to allow Ron entrance.

Then their tongues were wrapping around each other and one or both of them moaned. Yes, it was definitely good, but only because kisses are good when done right, not because there was anything particularly attractive to him about Ron. The kiss came to it's natural end, and Harry was surprised again when Ron pulled his bottom lip with him on his retreat and ran his tongue over it once before letting it go.

Their eyes, which hadn't closed in the process, were locked, "Well?" Ron wasn't hesitant now, but he was flushed and his breathing hadn't yet evened out.

"Um yeah, if I were gay, that definitely would have been my wake up call. You've got nothing to worry about whenever you and Hermione finally pull your heads out of the sand."

"Well, you don't look happy about the fact that your straightness is no longer in question," Ron really did look confused, but if he knew who had caused the question in the first place, he'd understand.

"Honestly? I was kind of hoping it was boys in general, that would be much easier to deal with. Plus, the fact that I am interested in him would imply that I'm at least a little bent," Harry allowed himself to fall back to his original position on the couch.

"Yeah well, on that note, I'm turning in. It's been a weird night and I need to sleep and reorient myself with… myself," With a chuckle Ron headed upstairs.

So many things to think about, but one thing was for sure, he _was_ interested. Now he had to figure out how or even if he and Draco could get from here to the _there _that they both wanted.


	6. A Chat in a Courtyard

**A/N: Another unbeta'd chapter, but I will get corrections posted, I promise! There's a Twilight quote in here... Ten Points to the first person to spot it... One clue, I'm showing some Jasper love ;)**

So, he was to visit the manor in two weeks' time for the weekend. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. On one hand it would be nice to get out of the dreary castle for a couple days. On the other, Malfoy Manor wasn't that much better. He also had a sinking feeling that visit wasn't just because his parents missed him. They never had before, why would they start now? That wasn't quite fair, his mother did miss him, she told him quite often. However, having known her love well since he was a child, it wasn't her he was always striving to impress.

His dad was nothing if not stoic, always. He'd longed, just once, to break past that mask, to have his father look at him with love, or at least some kind of pride. He didn't kid himself that would ever happen. Too many times in his youth he'd had his hopes of kindness or acceptance from his father dashed, so he tried to just not want it anymore. Most of the time he succeeded.

He'd replied right away to accept the invitation. It would seem strange to most people that he needed to be invited home and stranger still that he had to send acceptance correspondence, but that was just how his family operated. He grinned when he realized how easy it was to imagine his father saying '_It's how all _civilized_ society operates, Draco._'

It had been a couple days since the, unknown to the rest of the world, confrontation in Transfiguration class. He hadn't pushed any farther because he didn't want to scare Harry anymore than he'd already done, but he was getting impatient. He didn't expect this to be a quick transformation, from enemy to friend to lover(?), but he wanted to at least start making attempts to be cordial. If he could find ways to talk to Harry then his end goal may actually someday become a reality.

The problem was that they weren't really good with words. Well, he was sure individually they were both perfectly adequate at vocalizing, but together they always ended up shouting. So, his problem had become finding ways to nonverbally communicate his desire for a truce. If Harry were a girl, he'd send flowers, but that just wasn't on. Truth be told, he knew none of his normal wooing tactics would work with Harry. Anything he did was apt to make the other boy suspicious.

That's the track his mind had been running for days. He just simply didn't know where to go from here without some type of sign from Harry. He needed some clue as to how to proceed. He was pondering exactly what to do next when his answer was mercifully handed to him, yet again.

He was sitting in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Someone sat down beside him, but he was too lost in his own head to acknowledge them. Then they spoke.

"Hello, Malfoy. Nice day innit?" Apparently Harry hadn't received the memo that they weren't vocally compatible. However, what better way to show he was serious than managing to find his way through a verbal minefield with the other boy?

"A little chilly, but nice. I kind of like the cold myself," Brilliant start to an actual conversation, now if they could just find something else to talk about. Luckily, Harry was prepared.

"Thanks, for… you know… the quill. That was… nice," So, Harry had seen the gesture as the kind of peace offering he'd meant it to be, that was something at least.

"Well, you dropped it, thought you might like it back," he winced at the ice in his voice and tried for a lighter but honest tone, "You're welcome."

He startled when Harry laughed, but the other boy explained his mirth before Draco could take offense.

"We're not so good at this talking thing, are we?" No, they weren't. Then he realized how ridiculous they would sound to anybody listening in and he joined in Harry's laughter. After a few minutes they'd finally regained some control over their giggles. Yes, he was learning new things, Malfoys could _giggle, _but maybe only in the presence of Potters.

"So, how do we solve that problem, Potter?" It was hard not to use the boy's first name since he was so used to doing it in his head, but it came out sounding natural, so that was good.

"We talk, Malfoy. Hey, did you finish your Transfigurations essay?" He'd finished it the night it was assigned, as was his habit with all assignments.

"Mostly, but we do have that written exam coming up. I'm a little concerned about parts of the text that confused me," He hadn't found any of it the least bit confusing, but he knew an opening when he saw one, and this was his.

"Great! Well, not great that you didn't understand it, obviously, but we can revise together. Do you think there's much danger for us in that? I think we can manage a study session in the library alright. Maybe if it's only a couple hours?" Harry was looking at him so hopefully. He was a little anxious about them being able to remain civil, but he'd say yes to just about anything if he was looking into those green eyes.

"A couple hours? Oh, well I think we can handle that. When are you free?"

"No time like the present, right? Care to join me in the library, Malfoy?" If only Harry knew exactly where all Draco would happily join him, but then again he had kissed the boy, so maybe he had some inkling at least.

"Shall we say half an hour? I need to get my bag and I notice you don't have yours either. That should give us enough time to study for at least an hour and a half before we'll need to head back for curfew," They were standing now, both grinning like idiots, but he found he just didn't care. He also decided that he really liked seeing Harry grin at him with that smile that had always been reserved for his friends.

"Sounds great, meet you there," Still smiling Harry headed for the tower. It was several minutes before he could make himself move. Then he was practically running. He wanted to have time to change out of his school robes. There was absolutely no way he could make the type of impression he wanted in those things.

He settled on a grey jumper and black slacks, then changed his mind at the last minute. Not only was it not the most comfortable attire he owned for studying, but it would not be impressive to Harry. He owned exactly two pairs of blue jeans and three long sleeved t-shirts. He always packed, but never wore, one of each. Well, tonight he'd wear them.

He wasn't sure they did his refined features justice, but he knew it would make him seem more approachable to Harry, and that was what mattered. He shook his head at himself as he was glancing in the mirror one last time. He was acting like a teenage girl about to embark on her first date, but it was not to be helped.

He had Harry Potter waiting for him in the library. Even if it was only a study date, it was still a date of sorts. There was no reason he shouldn't look his best.

**A/N: Special thanks to harborseal54 for pointing out a mistake in this chapter. Corrected. Thanks, love! I do have a beta for this fic, but as many of you know, things slip past and shit happens. Either way, don't think I've said it in a while, but... THANK YOU TWISTEDBEAUTY! You're the greatest. She's been very busy lately but is working hard to catch up to me!**


	7. A Study Session

He was going to study, with _Malfoy_. He was going to study _Transfiguration_ with Malfoy. It wasn't his best subject, but he didn't really have a hard time with it. Somehow he found it very difficult to believe that Malfoy had problems understanding the material, but he wasn't complaining.

If they didn't study, at least maybe they could talk. He was really confused about what the other boy wanted. He decided that was probably pretty natural considering their history and recent events, but still. He was usually very good about knowing where he stood in any given situation or relationship, so this sudden floundering on his part was new.

He couldn't really blame himself though. They went straight from fighting to kissing. Now they were trying to find some common ground, maybe friendship? He wasn't really sure and on top of that was his uncertainty about his sexuality. It was a very confusing time indeed for Harry Potter.

Once he was back in Gryffindor tower he dashed into the dorm and pulled off his school robes. What he was wearing just wouldn't do. He didn't have many clothes that actually fit him, but at least he had a few decent things he'd bought himself over the last few years.

He started quickly pulling clothes out of his trunk. He was almost to the bottom before he found what he was looking for. He pulled the khakis and black polo shirt on, he opted to just wear his sneakers. It was bad enough he was trying to dress up to study with Malfoy, he didn't want to look like he'd primped for the occasion.

He did try to get his hair to lay down, but it steadfastly refused. At the last minute he tucked his shirt in and reached back into his trunk and grabbed a belt. So, knowing he looked a little like a ponce, but thinking that might be fitting, he snatched his bag up and headed for the library.

Malfoy wasn't there yet, so he picked a table in the back corner. The table was visible from the entrance, so the other boy should be able to find him. It made him a little nervous for the two of them to be seen together, but he knew the library provided the most privacy they'd be able to find for studying. He laughed a little at the thought that he knew of several places in Hogwarts that were good for snogging, though he'd never really used of any of them. He had a brief thought to survey those places in the next couple days and then laughed at himself again.

He was pulling his parchment, quill, and book out when the clearing of a throat caught his attention.

"Potter," His name was spoken quite amicably and he had a fleeting thought that he could definitely get used to that tone before all thought but '_wow'_ flew out of his head.

Malfoy hadn't yet sat down and Harry was extremely grateful for that. The boy was a vision of utter sexiness. His blonde hair was almost covering one of his sky blue eyes which were complimented nicely by the slightly darker blue of his t-shirt. His slim hips and muscular thighs were hugged almost sinfully by a pair of light blue jeans and Harry found himself wondering what they looked like from behind.

Malfoy cleared his throat again and Harry blushed at the twinkle in his eyes and the somehow not condescending smirk. As Malfoy took a seat, Harry quickly glanced around to see if anyone had noticed his thorough perusal of the other boy. He finally found his voice.

"Malfoy," he hoped it sounded pleasant, but thought it might have been just a little squeaky. Damn Malfoy and his blue jeans.

X.X

He spotted Harry as soon as he entered the library and stopped in his tracks. Harry had dressed up, and it was quite obvious that the effort was entirely for him. Not only were they to be the only people at this study session, but the _clothes._ A polo shirt and khakis and from his angle he could see the shirt was tucked in and Harry was wearing a belt. The boy's usually untidy mane had been tamed somewhat, but that only served to make him want to tousle it again. He quickly took note of how many dark alcoves there were in the room and then chastised himself. Talk first… then maybe soon, hopefully _very_ soon…

Harry looked good, edible even, and it filled him with hope that he'd attempted to look nice for their meeting, but he much preferred Harry in jeans. Maybe jeans that fit better, but jeans nonetheless. Jeans were just so much more _Harry_ than what he was wearing now. But still… the belt and the tucked in shirt, yeah he could get used to this Harry as well.

He realized he'd been staring for a couple minutes. He took a deep breath and pulled out his wand, a couple of disillusionment charms were in order. He knew that it wouldn't be good, particularly for him, if they were seen together, and he didn't want any interruptions.

He made his way to the table and cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. He didn't expect Harry to so obviously appreciate his body and it surprised and aroused him. Hmm, maybe those alcoves would be in order before he'd originally thought. It was only by sheer will that he managed not to blush when Harry met his eyes again.

He sat down and tried not to wince when Harry called him by his surname. Soon that would have to go, but he hoped that Harry would be the one to suggest they use first names.

They didn't make small talk as they reviewed the basic concepts for the upcoming exam, but any civil communication between them was progress, so he wasn't going to complain. He did have trouble pretending like he didn't understand the material and Harry seemed just as knowledgeable. Soon they'd come to the end of the lesson and they still had plenty of time before curfew. On a whim he placed his hand on Harry's on top of the table to stop the other boy in the middle of the paragraph he was reading aloud. Harry jerked, but to his credit and Draco's delight, didn't pull away.

"Ha- Potter…" Now he blushed, it was apparent Harry had noticed his slip, but he forged on, "Do we really need to finish going over this?"

"No, and it doesn't seem like you do either. You could call me Harry, if… if you want. I mean, I don't really mind. It is my name after all," Harry was finding something on the shelf next to them intriguing, so Draco squeezed the hand he was still holding. Harry's head snapped toward his and the boy bravely met his eyes.

"That would be very agreeable to me, and of course I'd insist you call me by my first name as well," He held his breath, this was very important to him. He'd wanted for so long to hear his name from the boy across from him and it was almost too much to think that this might be the moment.

"Ok, Draco, so what now?" _We go somewhere I can give you a million reasons to whisper, sign, moan, groan, growl, _scream_, my name?_

"I could help you with potions? I mean, obviously it's too late to get lab time, but we could review some of the basics, properties of magical plants and herbs. We could go over different chopping techniques and ingredients for some of the more complicated potions we're working on this year," He knew he sounded entirely too hopeful, but this was something he could actually help the other boy with and that had been a desire of his for a while as well. It was the next best option, the only option he could think of that wouldn't get him punched or hexed.

"Sure, Draco, I'd like that, and we both know I could use the help. Thanks." Harry's easy smile was all the thanks he needed.

**A/N: Eeeep. Ok, so I thought I knew where this was going and I was planning on lots of angst in upcoming chapters with the boys spending quite a while apart. Basically I was going to go with this being kind of cannon and letting the actual books/movies serve as a sort of background for this story. I was even going to allow the epilogue to live and crush it all afterward... but maye that's been done way too much? So, since I'm so undecided at this point, I'm going to let you, dear readers, decide. Would you rather go at it hard and fast and say fuck the way it happened, let's do our own thing? Or would you rather go slow and steady with lots of angst and build up to a conclusion that will allow us to keep the story the way it was and just add our own Drarry ending? I just don't think I have the energy or dedication to give it to you both ways... So let me know what you want from this. It isn't just my journey, it's ours and I want you to be happy with it as well.**


	8. A Moment of Uncertainty

**A/N: Ok, so I've got my answer (and the one I was kinda hoping for since it's much more fun), so the consensus is that we are forgetting what we know about Harry Potter from this point on. There might actually be some plot here since I have a war to get us through, but our main focus is going to be the beautiful boys of course, so don't be surprised if I gloss over a lot of the war stuff. Can I bribe you into not noticing that if there's a lot of smut, some angst, and of course a little fluff? I think a little friendship first, then some angst is in order, after all this is Harry and Draco, right?**

They spent the next hour going over different types of plants and their uses in common potions. _Draco_ made it so much easier than Snape ever had. Not only did he explain what each one was and what potions it was best used in, he also explained why. Once Harry understood basic properties of an ingredient, it was much easier to understand the cause and effect. He even found himself getting a lot of the answers right when Draco presented him with an impromptu quiz.

"Brilliant, Harry. You still missed some of them, but you're doing loads better," Draco passed the sheet back to him so he could review the ones he'd missed.

"Well, it helps when you've got someone who's so great at explaining it all rather just expecting you to know," He glanced up and his heart stopped.

Draco was smiling at him and it was miraculous, not just his smile, which was quite beautiful, but the fact that it was aimed at him. He wanted to see Draco smile like that more often, even if it did cause him to have strange heart palpitations. It was definitely worth it and contagious. He beamed back at the other boy and his mouth started moving on it's own.

"You should smile like that more often," He snapped his mouth shut just in time to stop '_at me'_ from rolling out as well. His faced was flushed, he wasn't sure how Malfoy, _Draco_, would take that.

"I smile when I've got good reason to do so," He grinned even wider and not only was Harry's heart trying to beat out of his chest, his lungs were not cooperating either. He inhaled deeply and succeeded in calming himself, a little.

"And you've got a good reason to now?" His question was tentative, almost as if he didn't want to ask it at all, which he didn't, but he didn't want the Slytherin to know that.

X.X

"The Boy Who Lived just complimented me… Yeah I'd say I do," He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he'd said it, but he was only trying to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

"Harry, wait…" Harry was packing up his books and papers without even looking up.

"You know what, Malfoy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No, Harry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" Why was he grasping for words? He always knew what to say, unless he was in the presence of one Harry James Potter. It was unbelievably frustrating since that was when his eloquence and tact mattered the most.

"Forget it, Malfoy. I'll manage potions just fine on my own," Harry was up now and turning around, he had to do something, _say_ something to stop this insanity.

"Oh, so we're back to last names again?" Bugger, that wasn't the right thing to say or the right way to say it.

"I think maybe we should have stayed there in the first place. I'm just balancing the universe again," Harry stormed off, but Draco wouldn't, _couldn't_ let him get away that easily. If he let Harry leave like this he might never get another chance. He left all his stuff and jumped up to follow the boy.

He caught up to him in the hallway and grabbed his arm, "Harry, wait, _please_."

Thankfully he did stop, but he didn't turn around and his next words were gritted through clenched teeth.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. This was crazy to begin with. I was out of my mind to think we could get along, that we could be friends, the we could…" Harry stopped, bit his words off before he could say something that Draco just knew would be of great magnitude. He had to make the other boy finish that sentence, at all costs.

"That we could, what?" Harry tried to pull away, but Draco held on for dear life.

"What, Harry? That we could _what_?" Harry turned to face him and there was anger, most certainly, but something else, something very important.

"Say it, Harry. You've never been a coward, don't let this be the moment you run and hide._ Say it._ I promise I thought it long before you did," He hated himself for that weakness. He hated the emotion he heard in his own voice when it cracked. He despised himself for being the first to admit there was something real here, even if he hadn't said the words.

Then Harry was advancing on him and his mind flashed to a similar moment between them. The moment that started all this… this madness. His body thrummed with excitement and fear. Excitement that it might end the same way that it had last time, but minus the insults and fear that it would end _exactly_ as it had last time.

"You want to hear it, _Draco_? Do you really? Well too bloody bad, I won't say it. I'll show you though," Just like that Harry was pressed against him, his whole delicious body, and Draco cursed himself inwardly when he arched into Harry and _moaned_.

His lips were right _there_, so close, but so damned far away. Harry was panting almost against his mouth and it was hot and moist and so fucking right. It would be absolutely perfect, except Harry wasn't moving.

X.X

He was standing in the middle of a hallway where anyone could see, pressed firmly against his nemesis and positively aching to kiss the git. The world truly was a strange place for him anymore. He was teetering on the edge of something he didn't quite understand, but wanted so badly. He wavered for just a moment longer, then gathered all his infamous Gryffindor courage and lunged forward.

_Oh sweet Merlin_… Why had he ever thought this was a bad idea? There were soft, warm lips pressed against his, teeth pulling at his bottom lip and the tongue that had only teased him before was begging for entrance. He couldn't deny it and opened his mouth and that wonderful tongue was _probing_ his mouth. Draco attacked his mouth as if his very soul was hiding in there. It was glorious. and awe-inspiring. It was a bloody _revelation_ and he never wanted it to stop.

He was so caught up in the utter exquisiteness of Draco's mouth that he didn't notice that they were moving until he was trapped between a wall and a body. For just a moment it felt familiar to him and he remembered the other kiss. That other kiss had been good, but there had been too much space between them and not enough tongue and it couldn't even compare to _this_.

He shifted and groaned when his groin came in contact with Draco's thigh and he felt an answering bulge against his own leg. Part of his brain was panicking, he'd never been this close to another boy at a moment like this. He calmed that part of his mind with a reminder that he'd never been close to _anyone_ at a moment like this except the boy now nibbling on his jaw.

He whined in protest when Draco took a deep breath against the skin of his neck and pulled back. Harry was glad he only pulled his head back though, he didn't think he could stand on his own just yet and the pressure of Draco's body was holding him upright. There was another chaste kiss pressed to his lips and Draco raised his head to look Harry in the eye.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to come out the way it sounded. I guess I just… I got nervous and didn't know how to react to your compliment. I guess I should have just said 'Thanks', or something like that, but you…" Draco's already flushed skin was turning even redder and Harry was enchanted. It was stunning to see someone usually so composed and poised start stuttering and blushing, and it was all because of him, all for _him._

"I what?" He was working on very little oxygen and a huge lump that had taken up residence in his throat and it came out a croaked whisper.

"You, Harry Potter, make me so bloody crazy. You always have and maybe one of these days I'll tell you about it, but for now will you just accept my apology already?"


	9. A Hand Accepted

Harry looked into the blue gray eyes in front of him and gave the only answer his tongue would form.

"Yes," Draco visibly relaxed and leaned forward to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry bit his lip when Draco nuzzled his neck and wrapped his arms even tighter around Harry's waist.

"I know I need to let go, and I will, in just a minute," The worlds were muffled and soaked in so much emotion that Harry realized, for the first time, that maybe Draco _had_ been thinking about this for a while.

"Draco," when the name fell out of his mouth, he felt Draco smile against his neck, which in turn caused him to smile, "It's not that I mind so much, but we both know the kind of uproar it would cause if anyone saw us like this."

"No one will see us, or if they do they won't notice us, disillusionment charm. I think you're a little rusty, Harry. I was able to raise my wand and charm you without you even knowing," Draco pulled back out of Harry's arms and he was puzzled when they felt heavy without the other boy.

Draco was smiling at him smugly, but it was different without the outright hatred that he used to see on his face. Harry found he didn't quite mind it when it was done in jest. Harry laughed and delighted in the laugh that came from Draco.

"Maybe I am, but at least you didn't hex me," Then they were just standing there looking at each other and the air got very heavy. The urge for Harry to just fall into the person in front of him was so strong and he was baffled. How had they gone from absolute enemies to this… this whatever it was that had them making out in dark corners under disillusionment charms?

"I think I'm quite finished with that, or at least I hope I am. Could we maybe try studying together again? I could help you with your potions again and I could always use help in the practical application of DADA."

Draco was looking at him pleadingly and there was so much hope there, and something Harry couldn't identify. He wanted to though, he wanted to know exactly what Draco was trying to hide. He thought with a little more time the boy just might spill all. So yeah, that was the reason he was going to take the offer of "friendship" this time. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted more conversation, more kisses, more time, more _everything._

"Ok, we can give it a try, but I think it's best if we stick with being study partners for now. Because this," He waved his hand between them, "This weird, angry, can't decide if I want to hit or kiss you stuff is more than confusing."

"Well, I'm hoping to clear that up for you as quickly as possible. But for now, friends?" Draco held his hand out and Harry recalled his recent dreams. He didn't hesitate, he grabbed the other boy's hand, but didn't stop there. He pulled Draco in for a hug and shivered uncontrollably when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek.

X.X

It took great effort to put himself on the line, once again, and ask for the hand of the beautiful Boy Who Lived. His heart was icy and achy and he wasn't sure he'd survive if Harry didn't respond, but he had to try. It was symbolic to him even if the other boy didn't understand the significance. He relaxed and tried to hide his jubilation when his hand was accepted. Then he was hauled into a hug.

He couldn't stop himself and knew he was likely to bewilder Harry further, but he gave into his desire, or at least the only one halfway appropriate at that time, and kissed Harry's cheek. When the boy didn't jerk away he was tempted to push farther. He wanted to push just as far and Harry would let him, but he knew that he couldn't give in to that urge. The last thing he wanted to do, now or ever, was scare Harry away.

He did let himself hold on longer that was strictly friendly, but that compulsion would not be denied. He figured it was ok when Harry sighed and melted just a little into him. It was be so easy to just let his instincts carry him, just give in and take what he wanted. But, there was a truth his body was trying hard to avoid. He didn't just want the other boy physically, he wanted him in every possible way. The only way to achieve that was going to take hard work. He'd have to resist his own natural reaction to being in Harry's presence and fight against Harry's inclination to take everything that came out of his recently stupid mouth as an insult.

When he realized the hand rubbing up and down Harry's back was lingering far too long at the bottom and trying to go lower, with great difficulty, he stepped back. His mouth tried to stretch into a grin when he saw the look of slight disappointment on his face. He controlled himself, though, and his lips only twitched. Maybe he really wouldn't have to wait so long.

"So, um, are we going to make this a weekly thing? Or how are we going to do it? Ron and Hermione will be suspicious, but I'll figure something out. I think once a week is all I'll be able to manage for now though," Harry actually looked sad about it, which of course only made Draco happier.

"I'd like to make it nightly, but I understand why that might be a problem for you. How about we meet next week, same time, same place and go from there?" He despaired at the idea that he'd only get to have Harry to himself for such a short time and only weekly, but he'd put his devious mind to use over the next week and come up with something more to his liking. Like maybe a one-way portkey to a remote island under a fidelius charm…

"Ok, and if we run into each other before then? How are we going to do this, Draco? You saw how I overreacted tonight, I'm not sure I can handle the insults daily and still feel like we're making progress, or that things are really changing between us."

"You just let me worry about that. I'll make sure we don't run into each other anymore than necessary, and when we do, I'll just ignore you. But, Weasley and Granger are another problem altogether. If they provoke, I'll be forced to react. There are reasons for that and I'll explain it to you just as soon as I know what's going on myself. But, I can't be seen backing down from any of you, ever."

"Alright, I'll do my best to keep them from being openly hostile. But why will you be forced? What's going on, Draco? Is it something I need to know? We can't start off like this, you know. Lies and half truths won't make for the best friendship."

"I know, and I'd ask you to trust me, but we're not there yet, so let me just promise that I will tell you everything I know after I visit the Manor. Father has requested my presence the weekend after next. Until then I won't be positive of anything. But, I'm not sure that I like certain things that I've heard recently, so I know whatever reason he has for wanting to see me can't be good."

He also knew that no one could hear that things were changing between himself and the Savior of the Wizarding World. He was frightened thinking about how his father might spin that to his own advantage. He knew things were soon going to be very different for all of them, he just didn't know exactly how it would come about. One thing he was absolutely sure of however, was that he would in the very near future have to choose his allegiances, and he hoped with all his heart that he'd have the option to stand by Harry's side.


	10. A Decision Made

He was lying in his bed analyzing a kiss again. Only this one he'd initiated, and it had been so much better. He wanted more, and now that he was pretty much positive that Draco did as well, it was hard to hold back. He'd somehow managed to leave the other boy in the hallway with nothing more than a slightly poncy wave and smile.

He was still feeling triumphant over the disheveled way he'd left Draco standing there. His usually tidy hair was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled with obvious hand hold scrunches on either side of his chest, and there was unadulterated lust in his eyes as Harry had walked away. It was his eyes and the look on his face that Harry's mind kept conjuring. He'd never thought anyone would look at him like that, like a starving man who'd spotted something very tasty. It still felt weird to know that Draco did think of him that way.

He hadn't come right out and said it, but close enough that there was no mistaking what he wanted. But, he'd also said he wanted to be friends, to study together. It was almost as if the other boy was trying to start an actual relationship relationship. Funnily enough, the thought wasn't exactly unappealing. Draco was handsome, and funny when he wasn't trying to impress a crowd of nasty Slytherins.

He was also fantastic at potions and even ended up helping Harry understand more in an hour than Snape had in almost four years. He was glad Draco had suggested he return the favor with DADA guidance. It was really the only subject that Harry excelled at. Despite the fact that their training in that subject had been choppy at best, he still understood it. He was top of the class, well he would be if he weren't tied with Hermione, but he didn't mind so much, she really was very good.

That brought him to the problem of Ron and Hermione. They would want to know where he'd been tonight, just like they'd want to know where he was going every week. He didn't want to lie to them, but he couldn't tell them the truth yet either. He knew that any kind of relationship with Draco would have to be defended wholeheartedly to his friends, and he just wasn't sure enough of anything to do that yet.

So, he'd tell them as much of the truth as he could. He'd found someone to tutor him in potions and was going to trade out for tutoring in DADA. When they asked who, he'd tell them he might have a crush and ask them to please let him keep it quiet. They'd probably pester him, at least Hermione would, but he thought he could get away with that for a while.

Another thing that was really bothering him was Draco's remarks about visiting the Manor and whispers he'd been hearing lately. Harry had let him off easy out of fear of staring another fight/snog scenario, but he had really wanted to question him further. He could wait though, Draco said he'd tell him what he knew after visiting home.

That was something else that worried him. Draco going home for the weekend. It was ridiculous really. A few weeks ago he didn't give a rat's arse what the blonde did, now he was concerned at the fact that the boy was going to his own home? He felt really at odds with this new… whatever it was.

Still pondering his new secret and how it would affect the rest of his life, Harry slipped into sleep. He didn't dream of the tiny blonde haired boy offering his hand in friendship. He dreamt of the older counterpart holding his hand out in… love? He dreamt of stolen moments and long, sweet kisses. He dreamt of the naked glide of skin against skin and the wonderful friction created by two bodies. He dreamt of passion filled blue eyes and smirking lips that needed very badly to be bitten.

X.X

Draco watched Harry go with a mixture of sorrow and anticipation. He wanted to drag the dark haired boy back into the corner and kiss him properly. He wanted to jerk that shirt over his head and put his tongue to good use against hard brown nipples. He wanted to sink to his knees…

He let the thought fall away and turned back to gather his things from the library. No use thinking of what he couldn't have just yet. He was dedicated though, he would do whatever Harry required of him. He'd walk across broken glass or smoldering coals. He'd deny his own father, which was probably soon to be a reality for him with or without Harry. He knew there were plans in place to bring a certain someone back. He just didn't know what those plans were or if his father had a place for Draco in all of it. That mattered very little though, as he'd agree to whatever Lucius asked and then bring the news right back to Harry.

He knew Harry was the key. He'd once overheard something about a prophesy that included Harry and the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure of what the prophesy spoke, except that Harry was the only person who could rid the world of the menace that was Voldemort. He'd thought Harry had done his part years ago, simply by absorbing the killing cruse rather than submitting to it, but now he wasn't so sure.

Several other Slytherins had been getting notes from home with requests to visit as well. He'd also talked to a few that had the same hunch that he did. Voldemort hadn't been revived yet, but there were people working to do just that. He couldn't let that happen, and if it did happen then Harry had to know as much as possible.

He wouldn't, couldn't play the part Snape had played all these years, but maybe he could still be of use. He'd always thought it very peculiar that Lucius hadn't know where Snape's true allegiances lay. Draco had always known that Snape belonged to Dumbledore. He guessed it might have something to do with the looks he'd always gotten when he'd mentioned his father's superiority in Snape's presence. Foolishness was what that had been, but he was a fool no longer. He would be no one's fool, especially not a maniacal bastard that would probably be the death of the entire wizarding world. He'd collect all the information he could until the point came for him to retreat and defect.

At that point he'd either stand by Harry or behind him. If neither of those positions were available to him, then he'd be Dumbledore's damn lackey. He'd scrub floors with a muggle tooth cleaner. He'd do whatever the hell he had to do to make sure Harry was once again the Boy Who Lived.

He reached his dorm right before curfew and slipped into bed. He found it difficult to get comfortable. He was still quite randy after the almost-grope session with Harry and he was restless. He grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm and a sticking charm on his curtains.

He wasted no time in wrapping his hand around his half-hard member and starting to stroke slowly and firmly. This time the eyes his imagination produced for him were a much deeper green, the lust much more palpable because he knew what it was like in reality. The lips he imagined on his neck were softer but harsher because that was how it had been earlier. There weren't soft sighs and gentle touches, there were ragged pants and fingernails biting into his back.

He worked himself faster and harder as he remembered what Harry's hard body had felt like against his own. It wasn't enough, he needed more. He wet a finger and rolled onto his side. His finger wasn't near large enough for the burn and stretch he craved, so he made due with no lubricant. He pushed the finger into his body relentlessly, pulled and pushed and gave himself over to the feelings coursing through his body.

When he came, the other boy's name rang out and bounced around the spells surrounding him. As the last echo faded out he fell into a peaceful sleep, still half naked and still covered in the evidence of his passion.

**A/N I've got a busy weekend ahead of me and I'm not sure what I'll be able to get done with this or Brotherly Love****, so I pushed this out to you as quickly as I could. It's not much, but I'm trying to build a little plot so bear with me. Hope you guys likey. Love ya bunches!**


	11. A Discussion in a Bathroom

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm hearing you loud and clear and I know what you want. However, let me just say that Draco wants Harry in EVERY way, he's finally ready to admit that and go after what he wants. This is all new to Harry, he's feeling things he isn't quite sure of and will continue to be hesitant for a while, so he may need a little ummm… guidance? I've been imagining the first sex scene in this story for a while and I'm not sure it can or should happen any other way than what is in my head. But, we aren't there yet, so who knows...**

It had been almost a week since he'd last seen Draco. He'd stayed true to his word and avoided Harry and his friends at all possible opportunities. There had been a small incident in potions class when Ron hadn't been paying attention and had bumped into the blonde unwittingly. Draco had sneered and made a rather weak comment about Ron's intelligence and financial state. As they'd parted ways their eyes met and Draco's apologetic look had been enough to satisfy Harry.

He did wish that things could be different, but he was used to feeling that way and figured this was just par for the course. It figured his first _real_ crush would be on the one person his friends might never accept. Even worse was the fact that he wasn't even sure _he_ could come to terms with it. He had to admit that it did kind of make sense though. He'd always gotten a very strange thrill out of his fights with Draco. He'd never felt so charged and restless after arguing with Dudley. Maybe the detestation had been covering something entirely different.

It was during breakfast on the day he was due to meet Draco that a letter was dropped into his lap by a school owl. He had a hunch who it was from and was pleased that no one had noticed with the flurry of morning mail. He waited as long as he possibly could before excusing himself to the restroom with the letter tucked safely inside his robes.

_Meet me outside the potions lab. Same time. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that discretion is of utmost importance…_

He almost laughed, but since that would most certainly be an odd thing to do in a restroom stall, he was glad he could stifle it. Like _he_ needed to be told that they couldn't be seen together.

He nervously made his way back to his table. He had to tell Ron and Hermione that he wouldn't be around tonight and give his half explanation.

"Hey guys, I've got a study date tonight, so when we get back to the common room later, I'll be going out," he was fidgeting with his napkin as he was talking and only looked up when Hermione spoke.

"A study date, Harry? You never want to revise with us. Who are you meeting?" She was suspicious already.

"Hermione, you're brilliant, you know that, but I just don't understand things the way you do. I met with them last week and finally potions made sense! They need help in defense and since it's the only subject I'm not pants at, it works out perfectly," He didn't try to hide his blush and he didn't have to fake the awe in his voice, she caught both.

"Harry, you like her," Only slightly wrong, but he had known she'd think it was a girl and he'd just have to be careful not to outright lie to her.

"I do, but I'm not sure about any of it yet, so I'd appreciate a little privacy while I figure things out, ok?"

It wasn't Hermione that answered him, "Sure thing, mate."

Ron elbowed their friend and gave her a pointed look that said the discussion was over. It was a major role reversal and Hermione's blush told him she realized it as well.

"Ok, Harry, just don't keep us in the dark for too long, ok? I'd like to know who it is that caught your attention when you don't seem to really notice any of the girls around here," She turned back to her plate and thankfully missed the little grin that broke out. Ron didn't and signaled to Harry that they'd talk later.

After his last class of the day he rushed to his common room. He had about an hour before he was to meet Draco, but he really wanted a shower. He grabbed his clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt this time, he didn't own too many sets of nice clothes. He was in and out of the shower and dressed within fifteen minutes.

He was trying, yet again and without much success, to get his hair to lay down when there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of creaking hinges.

"He liked you with messy hair, don't think it matters much if it won't behave now," Ron's voice was low even though the door was closed and there was a permanent muffling charm in place around the room.

"How do you know I'm seeing _him_? Maybe I really did find a nice girl…"

"If that were the case you wouldn't have avoided saying _her_ and _she_ so obviously when Hermione tried to get you to talk. You know she would still love you, she wouldn't care that it's a boy that's got you so worked up."

"I'm not worked up," He knew his actions were contradictory when he threw his comb against the wall in agitation.

"Yeah, I can see that. Harry, you know you can tell me anything, right? We're best mates no matter what. Who is it? I know it's got to be shocking, else you would have told me the other night, so, I'm prepared for the worst."

"Really? You're prepared to hear I'm sneaking off to meet Snape?"

"It has crossed my mind. Why else would you be so tight lipped about it? It's got to be a Slytherin," Harry looked at Ron's reflection wide eyed in the mirror.

"You'd really be ok if it were Snape?"

"Ha, no way, but only because he's a teacher and an adult man who could be taking advantage of you. Look, Harry, I trust your judgment and if you think he's a good guy, who am I to tell you different? Besides, even though every witch or wizard who went bad came from that house, some pretty fantastic ones have come from there too."

"You are awfully open minded today, what's gotten in to you, Ron?"

"Oh, just the very real possibility that my best mate is sneaking off to meet our worst enemy and is too damn scared that I might get mad at him to just bloody _tell_ me. I figure if I want the truth I've got to let you know that I love you even if you've got a thing for Malfoy."

Harry froze, he knew his face went from ten shades of red to pale white when his legs suddenly wouldn't support him anymore. As was his habit, Ron was there to catch him before he could hit the ground.

"I'm guessing I got it right. You really shouldn't have said as much as you did. Honestly? Someone who is great at potions, needs help in defense, is a guy, _and_ no one can know who? If Hermione didn't think you were completely straight, she'd have figured it out way before I did."

"Ron…"

"Don't, Harry. It's ok, you're freaked out enough without me adding to it. I've been watching him, I see the way he looks at you, not even Malfoy could fake that. I saw him watching the lake task and I swear I thought he was going to jump right in when you didn't surface in time. Then the quill? He practically massaged your hand in class. All week he's been like a love sick puppy. He didn't even tear into me when I bumped him. That would have been enough to earn me a nasty hex before. I'm not saying I'm ready to forgive and forget and I am going to tell you to be wary and careful, but I'm not going to try and stop you. We've fought enough for one year, don't you think? Besides, I figure you need at least one person who knows who you were meeting up with if you go missing," Ron laughed at his last statement, but his eyes were serious.

"I really am sorry, Ron. I didn't mean for this to happen and I just didn't know how to tell you. He just _kissed_ me and it was… well, amazing. That's the reason I thought I might just be bent, but hey, your kiss was pretty damn good too and it didn't cause the same, err, reaction."

"It's ok, Harry, you'll figure it out and I'll be here to help you along the way if you need me. Now what time are you supposed to meet with him?"

Harry glanced at his muggle watch and realized he was almost ten minutes behind schedule to make it to the dungeons on time.

"Bollocks, I'm going to be late."

"Nah, just take your invisibility cloak and run the whole way, a silencing charm will take care of your foot pounding. Now, get out of here, but please, come back, ok? And, no more secrets."

"No more secrets. See you later."

Harry didn't hear Ron's quiet '_Be careful' _as he donned his cloak and rushed out of the room.

**A/N 2: I know some of you were expecting Ron to freak, but I just couldn't do it. I read so many Drarry and Snarry fics where Hermione is the understanding one and Ron flips out and I wanted a change. Sorry to disappoint, but I figured with their last fight still fresh in his mind, Ron wouldn't want to push Harry away again. Oh, and in case you want to say that Ron wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out on his own? Blah, Ron's not stupid. He may not have the booksmarts Hermione does, but he's no idiot.**


	12. A Potions Lesson

He was waiting outside the potions lab, since this was his domain he hadn't bothered with a disillusionment charm. He hoped that Harry understood that he would have to take the measures to hide himself. He was a little early, but since his common room was so close to his last class and the lab, he'd had ample time to get ready. He expected Harry to be a little late, the other boy had longer distances to travel from class to dorm to lab. Taking that into account and the fact that he was almost perpetually late, Draco was ready for a considerably long wait.

He was just getting comfortable propped against the wall when he felt a tug on his hand that alerted him to a presence beside him. He startled a little, he hadn't expected Harry to be completely invisible. He'd just expected him to be stealthy. He gripped the hand that had pulled on his and led Invisible Harry into the potions lab. As soon as the door was shut he cast a silencing spell on the room and a locking spell on the door.

He turned around in time to see Harry appearing from under a silvery piece of material. It just figured that the Golden Boy would have an invisibility cloak. Well, that just might come in handy for a while.

"Harry, so nice to see you, finally. So, I guess I can trust that you'll be able to remain discrete," He stepped forward, he wanted so badly to kiss the other boy in greeting but knew that he couldn't take liberties like that just yet. So, instead of nibbling on those tempting lips, he awkwardly patted Harry's shoulder.

"Of course, I haven't been issued nearly as many detentions as I've earned," Harry grinned and stuck his hand in the pocket of his too big jeans.

"Why don't you buy some trousers that actually fit you? I know you can afford it and as I happily learned last week, the view is much nicer," He waggled his eyebrows to get his point across and hopefully show Harry that he wasn't trying to be insulting.

"Just never really saw the point. Clothes are made to cover your body, these cover mine just fine," he shrugged as if to say that was all that mattered.

"Well, of course they serve that purpose, but you can use them to accentuate your body as well, and with a body like yours it seems a shame to walk around in those. I mean, stick with the jeans and t-shirts, but just buy the right size. I could help with that you know. Of course, we'd have to go to a muggle shop, but I'd be willing if it meant getting you in something that would let me admire your _assets,"_ Harry's beautiful blush stirred up pixies in Draco's stomach. He suddenly decided to see just how many times he could cause Harry to turn that lovely shade of crimson in the next hour.

"I like my clothes just fine, thank you very much. Why do you always have to be like that? Not everyone is as rich as you. We can't all afford to walk around wearing the best of everything," Harry was a little agitated, but he hadn't ran yet.

"I'm not saying you have to buy the most expensive pair of jeans known to wizard or muggle, I just want to see your arse sway when you walk. I'm not insulting you, I'm just making my wishes known, is there something wrong with having desires?" He was counting two more, Harry turned red at 'arse' and went even brighter at 'desires'.

"Draco, stop it. Look, if we're going to have these study dates, can we at least study? Please turn off the charm, backward as it may be, and let's revise. I thought we should go over some defensive spells this week since you helped me so much with potions last week. Oh, and what if Snape comes in here? Shouldn't we find somewhere we're less likely to get caught?"

"Oh Harry, you haven't seen charm… yet. It's cute though, that you think this is me being charming," he smiled for effect and continued, "But, yes, we should study, potions for a bit, then some defense. I'm working on something more permanent, but this will do for tonight. I have it on good authority that our dear Potions Master is out of the castle tonight. To anyone else this room is strictly off limits unless requested and approved, but being the godson does have it's perks. I have free access and can come as go as I please, even when he's not here."

Draco again grabbed Harry by the hand and commended himself for not lacing their fingers together. He led the other boy to a table that was already set up for them.

"I have some simple ingredients for you to prepare. We won't be brewing yet, I thought it would be best to start with dicing, chopping, mincing, and crushing. Technique is very important in potion making and you need to learn the basics. Forget everything you know and let's start fresh."

"That shouldn't be hard since I know nothing, I'm a blank slate," Harry picked up the knife and jumped when Draco's arms were suddenly on either side of him guiding his hands. Draco's next words were low and directly in Harry's ear.

"We just want to make small blocks, so this way first and then the other way," Harry shuddered when Draco exhaled over the side of his neck. Draco was just able to stifle the groan that tried to bubble out of him.

"Like this?" Harry was whispering, it somehow made the moment seem more intimate than simple potion preparation.

"Perfect, Harry. Try it on your own now," Draco stepped back and let Harry take over completely.

He stood behind and to the side of the other boy and took a minute to get himself under control. It was difficult enough just being in the same room, but being almost against his green eyed beauty was causing his body to react in ways that Harry wouldn't exactly be thrilled with just yet.

"How's that?" Harry had finished his task and was looking at him questioningly.

"Fantastic, ok, the next one needs to be chopped. You're still going to end up with chunks, but they won't be as closely sized as these and they will be larger," He didn't wrap himself around Harry again but instead indicated that Harry should start with the next one on his own.

"Oh, no way, that's how I always end up buggering it all up in class. Sorry, but I'm a hands on learner who needs a little guidance. So, either come here and do a little for me first or give me your hands again," Harry had placed the knife back on the table and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why, Harry, if I didn't know better, I might think you were just trying to get my arms around you again," Blush number three came right on cue and Draco smirked.

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to embarrass me," Harry was looking him dead in the eye, flushed face and all.

"I am."

"What if I said I am? What if I don't mind your arms so much?" He was going to claim blush four even though he hadn't caused it.

"Well, I'd say that brightens my hopes for the future. You really don't have to feign needing my physical guidance though. I'd hug you just because you want me to," _Please, please say you want me to…_

"That's nice to know and might come in handy soon, but I really do need you to show me how to do this," He picked the knife back up and turned toward the table.

Rather than continuing on his blush mission, Draco positioned himself behind Harry and walked him through various methods of preparing the ingredients. They finished quickly with Harry doing most of the work and Draco's hands resting lightly on the other boy's hips ready to jump in and help if he was needed. There was barely a hand width's distance between their bodies but Draco was able to keep it that way with much effort.

X.X

Harry was fighting a desire to lean back the entire time he was cutting and chopping. He loved the feel of Draco's hands brushing his waist, but wanted so much more. He knew it was too soon for what he wanted, so he satisfied himself with a promise that he would do his part to make sure things progressed at least a little more tonight.

When he finally laid the knife down, he didn't try to move from his position or dislodge Draco's hands. Instead, he spoke of something that had been bothering him since his last meeting with the blonde.

"So, you're going home this weekend?"

"Yeah," He felt Draco shift a little, but he didn't try to change their physical situation either.

"Do you have any idea why? I mean, you don't usually go home during the school year do you? Except for holidays, of course," He didn't know why the idea made him so nervous, but the way Draco had been speaking had made him think there may be a problem that didn't just apply to the Malfoys.

"I have an inkling, but nothing solid to tell you right now. I will though, Harry. I will tell you anything you need or want to know once I return," Draco's hands did move then, from his hips to gently wrap around his waist and pull him a little closer to the body holding him.

Harry sighed, he wasn't sure if it was frustration at the thought of not knowing until Draco came back, or if it was contentment in those arms that forced the air from his lungs.

"When will you be back? Sunday?" Draco's head was resting on the back of Harry's and Harry felt him nod.

"Can we find a way to see each other that day? I don't think I'll be able to wait until our weekly meeting."

"Yes, of course. I'll work that out though, you don't worry about it. I have a feeling that seeing you on Sunday will be much easier than you realize," Draco was being so cryptic, but Harry didn't complain, he'd give the other boy a chance and allow him his secrets, for now.

"We really don't have time for defense tonight. I need to get back soon or Ron might come looking for me," He felt Draco exhale against the back of his head.

"I don't want to let you go, but I know I have to," with that he dropped his hands and took several steps back. Harry felt it again, the sudden cold, the loneliness, the utter need to sink back into the other boy.

On a whim, Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist facing him. Draco stood completely still, arms dangling at his sides and over Harry's, as if he might scare Harry away.

It was a little harder with no anger dancing between them. He knew when it was over the only justification he'd have for his actions would be his own need. Still, he _was_ a Gryffindor. Harry closed the distance between them and lightly kissed moist, full, pink lips.

Draco didn't move, but he did respond. They stood there, stiffly kissing one another, almost closed mouthed until Harry moaned. When that one tiny sound seemed to ring out like a gong, Draco's body crashed completely against his own. Harry felt several things at once, a hand clutching his forearm, another one cradling the side of his face, a tongue franticly sweeping the inside of his mouth, and a very hard bulge pushing against his abdomen.

Maybe it should have surprised him, but he knew Draco wanted him, so the physical manifestation of the blonde's desire wasn't entirely shocking. What was a jolt though, was realizing that he was just as hard. He could feel the restraint in the boy so thoroughly kissing him and it matched his own.

He was curious, so he put aside any thoughts of embarrassment and allowed himself a small thrust against Draco's hip. The other boy's feral growl only added fuel to the fire threatening to consume him, and the grind against his own stomach caused him to throw his head back and groan.

Draco's lips worshipped his neck, ear, and jaw. That devilish mouth sucked on his adam's apple and licked up to his chin before placing another rough kiss on his mouth and pulling away slightly. They were, yet again, trading ragged breaths and Harry forced his eyes open. They were met by eyes so dilated that they were almost black.

"Harry… Merlin help me, but I'd take you right here if I thought you were ready," His voice was unsteady and held so much longing.

"And if I am?" Harry knew he was walking on the edge of a cliff just then, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be pulled back.

"You're not, and I'm… well, I'm scared," The look on the other boy's faced was confusing, it was almost as if he were admitting to a crime.

"What are you scared of, Draco?"

"You, us, _this_. I'm terrified this is just an experiment for you. I want so much from you, and I want to give you so much, but I don't know what you want. I'll happily give whatever you need, but I just want to _know_ what I'm getting into."

"I wish I could tell you what this is, Draco, but I can't. I know that it's no experiment. I kissed Ron for you…" He knew it was an odd thing to say at a point like that, but it somehow seemed relevant.

"Potter, in what universe would you think that I would _ever _want you to kiss Weasley?" Draco did look quite annoyed.

"Potter, is it?"

"Well, I just don't know if I can stay on a first name basis with someone who snogged that git," He was joking, Harry knew it, but he also knew that Draco was a little hurt, he could hear it in his voice, see it in his face.

"Draco, I was confused after that first night. I thought I just might be gay, so I asked Ron to help me figure it out," Harry shrugged, trying to convey that it was really no big deal.

"And the consensus was?"

Harry grinned, "That I'm at least inclined that way, but only because I have some weird, unexplainable thing for you. Well, that or red heads just don't do it for me."

Harry visibly relaxed when Draco laughed and quickly kissed him again before releasing him entirely and moving to the table to clean up their mess.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. Get out of here, you ginger lover. I'll clean this up, and I'll see you Sunday, ok?"

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" He really didn't want to, but he knew Draco was right, they just weren't there yet.

"Not at all, but I am sure it's what needs to happen. Be careful, Harry. As Moody would say, constant vigilance."

"You too, Draco, you too," With that he threw his cloak back over himself and left the room with a goofy smile.

**A/N: I'm nervously biting my nails right now. This chapter was torture to write, this is the third version of it and the one that seemed to work best. The first was a whole lot of teasing but no action, the second was another heated kiss that just seemed wrong. I wanted them to have a moment that was born of nothing but the desire to be close to each other. I felt it was time for a kiss that wasn't fueled by anger or fear. Also, please don't hate me for being a tease. It's just too soon for them to really jump into a physical relationship. Lots of love!**


	13. A Shaky Truce

The next few days were torturous for Draco. He was uneasy about his impending visit to Malfoy Manor, he was discomfited that he had admitted to being scared, but most of all, he was missing Harry. His fantasies just didn't hold the allure they once had, not when the real thing was just grazing the tips of his fingers.

He could have had just about anything he wanted the other night. Harry had been the one to come to him, Harry had pretty much asked for more, but Draco had been reluctant. He wanted to show Harry everything he knew about pleasure, but he wanted Harry to like him for more than just that. So, he'd refrained from throwing the innocent boy to the floor and having his wicked way with him.

He worked hard to keep a neutral facial expression during the couple classes they shared. They did manage several secret smiles though, and every single time Draco's pixies would swarm full-force. He loved the feeling even though every time it happened he had to push his father's rants about weakness out of his head.

He was a mess and he knew it. For so long he'd fought his attraction to Harry and lived by his father's rules. It was more than a little disconcerting to do exactly the opposite now, but it was liberating. For the first time in his whole like he felt like himself rather than a younger version of Lucius Malfoy.

He was to leave the castle at eight o'clock Friday night. The Headmaster had received a letter requesting Draco's return home for the weekend as well and would escort him just outside the anit-apparition field of the school. He would be given a portkey tuned to deliver him to Malfoy Manor. The same portkey would be used to bring him back to Hogwarts at five o'clock on Sunday. His only hope was that he would be able to gather enough useful information so as not to have to return. He still didn't know what his father's plans were for him, but he didn't intend to fulfill them.

At lunch on Friday he scrawled a hasty request for Harry to meet him behind the owlery at six o'clock if the other boy could get away long enough. The only problem was getting the letter to Harry without being noticed. He could drop it in Harry's bag, but he had no way of being sure he would find it. He was still trying to figure out the best method of delivery when he stopped to visit the loo on the way to study hall.

The ginger head at the sink was enough to make him want to turn right around and leave, full bladder or not. As he was about to take that course of action the door creaked and slammed drawing the attention of one Ronald Weasley.

He expected vitriol or the gnashing of teeth. What he received was much more disturbing. It was a simple nod of the head.

"Malfoy," As if he hadn't just politely greeted the bane of his existence, he went right on washing his hands. Draco was shocked into submission, which was nothing short of a miracle.

"Weasley," With a nod of his own head and a thoroughly confused expression, he stepped up to the urinal and unzipped his trousers.

"You make him happy, you know. Do you know how often he smiles now? Sometimes he smiles just starring off into space, which is highly unusual for him. Everyone just knows he's seeing someone, some nice girl in another house and he's smitten with her."

He could hardly believe it, but the way Ron was talking, the boy obviously knew about his relationship with Harry. Or his possible, maybe pending, relationship with Harry, as it were. Harry hadn't told him anyone knew, least of all Ronald Weasley. That boy couldn't keep his trap shut if his life depended on it. He _wasn't_ jealous of an experimental snog, no, he was just upset that he hadn't been made aware of Ron's knowledge. The thick fingers squeezing his heart, however, told another story.

"He _told_ you?"

"Nah, wouldn't have done, but he couldn't lie when I told him I already knew," He looked overly proud of his deduction skills, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. The backlash from something like that isn't something I want to deal with just yet. No, just thought I needed to let you know that if you hurt him, in _any_ way, well, I might just try out a couple unforgivables," Ah, but two could play that game, and he had a point to make here as well.

"Fair enough, but the same goes for you if I find out your lips have been anywhere near his again," Ron jerked as if he'd been slapped. Oh yes, it was good to be the one delivering the blow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me, Weasel. Though that state of being is normal for you, it's not going to work for this. I know and I can't say I'm too pleased with it."

"Jealous, Malfoy?" The derision he felt from the other boy seemed sour and out of place, but he supposed even the goody-goodies could hit their mark on occasion. Lying would do him no good here, so he didn't try.

"Yes, and I can be quite… unreasonable when I am, so don't give me any more reason to be."

"You don't have anything to worry about, it was a favor and nothing more," He thought he might get lucky and Ron would leave it at that, he should have known better, "Was nice though," He was prepared to launch himself physically at the other boy when a smile inched it's way over his adversary's face.

"I'm only having you on, Malfoy, relax. He's all yours, I just hope you're serious about all of this."

Again, honestly was the only way to go, "I am, very serious, so it'd be in your best interests not to 'have me on' about such things."

"Point taken. Well, I've got to get to class, wish I could say it was nice talking to you, but I'm no liar," His hand was almost on the door handle when Draco had a small epiphany, _this _was his chance to get his letter to Harry.

"Weasley," He pulled the letter out and extended his hand, "Do you think you might be able to get this to Harry without losing the bloody thing?"

"It's so weird to hear you call him that," Ron took the letter, but didn't exit the loo, "I think I haven't had enough strangeness today, so if you want this to get to Harry, you're going to have to do something for me.

Draco could just imagine any number of humiliating things Weasley might request, but he'd probably comply, he did very much want to see Harry before he left.

"What's it to be, Weasel?"

"Oh, nothing big, and it never has to leave this room, it's more for my own satisfaction than anything," Draco was a little unnerved by the practically evil grin that was slowing forming.

"Well, out with it, I don't have all day."

"Oh, I just want you to ask nicely and call me by my first name," Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it? All the scenarios he'd been dreaming slid away and he answered with his own smile and the requested words.

"Ron, would you be so kind as to see that Harry gets this? Please?" Not so bad at all, even if his tongue did stumble over the other boy's given name slightly.

"Sure thing, ferret. See ya around, but hopefully not too often," With that Ron was gone and Draco was left shaking his head at the fact that Ron's entreaty for courtesy had apparently been a one-way street_._

**_A/N_: Ok, so this is short, but it's been finished for two days and the site has been acting funky again. So, with all the extra time, I've already almost finished the next chap and it's twice as long, so it will be up sometime tomorrow, PTB of FF permitting. I've also made it halfway through an actual book. How about that? Even with all the fanfic I've been reading and writing I haven't forgotten how to turn pages of a real-life _book_! If you are a Stephen King fan (and honestly, who isn't?), Full Dark, No Stars is a must-read. It's a collection of four short stories that aren't for the faint of heart, but I don't figure any of you are. Anyway, as always, Mr. King delivers and it's fanfuckingtastic! Go read it, wait, lemme know what you think about this first, _then_ go read it. ;) Lots of love to all of you.**


	14. A Lot of Potential

Ron took the seat beside Harry and passed a folded slip of paper across the table. Harry took it without trying to hide, not likely Binns would notice anyway, and skimmed it quickly.

_I thought I could handle leaving today without seeing you again, but I was wrong. I guess that can happen to even the best of us. __ I'll be waiting behind the Owlery at 6 pm. Please come to see me? Even if it's just for a few minutes._

First he smiled, then his jaw dropped when he realized what Ron passing him a note from Draco meant. He leaned over and whispered as quietly as could, more to keep the other students from hearing than worry that he'd get a detention.

"Why do you have this?"

"I don't, mate, you have it. It's in your hand, right?" Smart-arsed git.

"Ok, so why _did_ you have it?"

"Dunno, guess I'm a delivery boy now," At Harry's exasperated sigh Ron went on, "Ran into him in the loo, might've mentioned that I was in the loop and he asked me to give it to you."

Harry was looking for cuts and bruises, or maybe evidence of a hex, when Ron chuckled.

"We didn't fight, if that's what you're thinking. Just had us a little talk is all. Cleared up a few things. We're still not going to run around the castle holding hands and belting love songs, but I think there may be hope for a permanent truce, if it comes to that," Ron smiled and turned back to his parchment. Harry gulped.

He'd told Draco he wouldn't tell anyone, and now Draco knew that Ron knew. It could be a huge disaster. How was he going to explain that? He was certain Draco hadn't written that letter in the bathroom, so he hadn't yet known of Harry's betrayal. However, he had still given the letter to Ron, so he couldn't be that mad, right?

Yeah, unless he was right now figuring out the best way to break-up with the Boy With a Loose Tongue. He thought on that for a full ten minutes. Then, for the rest of the class, he thought on why he'd used the term 'break-up' even in his own head. They weren't together they were just… friends.

Ha, friends who were sneaking around to see each other. Friends who held each other. Friends who snogged. Friends who rutted. Ok, so friends, but not _just_ friends. They were so much more, but still figuring out how to talk to each other, how to be around each other, even.

He spent his next class trying to decide just _what_ they were. He was no closer to the answer by the end of the day when he entered his common room. So, he'd just have to go see Draco, maybe the other boy would be able to shed some light on it for him.

It was a little before five o'clock, so he had plenty of time, but thought maybe he'd go for a walk before showing up at the Owlery. He needed to clear his head and work out the best way to get the answers he wanted. Draco had hinted at a future together. He'd told Harry in no uncertain terms that he found him attractive.

So, Draco wanted him physically, maybe even long term. They might one day have a real relationship, monogamous and committed, which didn't sound bad to Harry. But, what were they right _now?_ Was Draco seeing other people? Should Harry do the same? He didn't want to, but he didn't want to be the only one hoping for more sooner rather than later either.

It was a little ironic that before he'd left Draco last time, it was Draco wanting to know what they were to each other and Harry hadn't had the answer. Now Harry wanted to know what they were. Well, Draco _had_ said he'd give Harry whatever he wanted. Harry guessed he'd better let Draco know exactly what that was. The problem was, he still wasn't sure as he made his way down the winding path to his… whatever Draco was.

The moment he laid eyes on the gorgeous blonde waiting just for him, he knew the answer. He wanted Draco to _always_ be waiting just for him, he wanted the boy to be his indefinitely, in every capacity.

"Harry," The smile that lit up the face of _his_ Slytherin was stunning. The arms that came around him to hold him close felt like home. The lips that warmed his cheek were heaven. His arms were around Draco's neck and there wasn't room to get a piece of parchment between them.

"Gods, I've missed you, Harry. I don't know how I'll survive two days away," Draco's voice cracked and it broke Harry's heart just a little.

"Come on, Draco. It's not like we would see each other even if you stayed. We won't have our study session for a few more days," He didn't want to be talking the other boy into leaving, but he knew there was no way around it, and Draco needed encouragement.

"Yeah, about that, I'm not sure once a week is going to continue to be enough for me. I know it's what we agreed on, but it's just _not enough_," Draco was still holding him, but his back was now against the outside wall of the Owlery. What was it with them and walls? Not that Harry minded, he loved the feel of being pinned by Draco, and he wasn't scared to admit it anymore.

"It isn't for me either. Since Ron knows… Oh, shit, you're not mad about that are you? I didn't tell him, I swear. He figured it out on his own, and it's nice to have someone know. It's nice to not feel like I'm hiding everything from everyone. I promise no one else will find out though, Merlin, please don't be mad at me." In his confusion over what was going on between them, he'd forgotten that Draco might be angry with him.

Draco's arms moved from his waist to rest on either side of his head, but their bodies were still so close someone might mistake it for a sticking charm. He just smiled and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on the tip of Harry's nose.

"I'm not upset with you. It's not your fault that he sometimes does use his brain. Besides, I've been thinking on it and it might make things easier for us. We'll have someone to pass notes, like today. You'll also have someone to help cover for you. Then, if we get to a point that we want to let everyone in on our little secret, there will, hopefully, already be someone on our side, or at the very least accepting."

"Thank goodness, I was sure you'd be cross about it. But yeah, you're right, that makes a lot of sense. He is too, Draco. He's already accepted this and is willing to play nice for me. I'm so glad you two didn't kill each other today," He kissed Draco's chin, just because he wanted to, and Draco almost purred.

"The thought did cross my mind, but I was able to desist. So, you can write me while I'm at the Manor, if you want. There are just a few rules, if you decide you want to, and they are very important, but believe me it has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with my father," Draco was biting his lip, he was edgy, and Harry wondered why.

"I was hoping I'd be able to contact you, so what are the rules?" He'd do whatever Draco asked, it sounded like he might get the other boy in trouble if he didn't.

"Don't send your owl, a school owl will not only be less suspicious, but able to get through the wards easier. Don't send anything before half past eight at night. My parents usually slip off to bed around that time and your correspondence will be less likely to be intercepted. I'll be close enough we could get a few owls to each other a night. Lastly and most important, please, please don't mention who you are, or that you are a boy. I'm not ashamed of you or myself, but it _is_ my father's house. Of course, he has nothing against being gay, but I'm to marry and produce an heir and he would not be accepting of me even considering another path," The whole time Harry had been nodding his head, agreeing with each rule. He even nodded to signify that he understood the last one and what was expected of Draco, but his blood ran cold.

"You… you are going to get married? Have kids?" He sounded like an idiot, but he'd been caught off guard. Here he was thinking they might actually have some kind of future, but if Draco planned on following his father's path, then there was no future for them. He felt tears start to well in his eyes when he started thinking about how Draco had said they might one day tell the world, how they only needed to keep it secret for a while. If his heart broke a little a moment ago, it was positively shattering now. Why did this hurt so much? Just a while ago he'd been considering the possibility that they were only friends.

"Harry, shhh, don't cry. What's got you so upset?" Draco pulled off the mittens he was wearing to stroke the tears off Harry's face, "I didn't say I was going to, I said it is expected of me. I don't intend on telling Dear Old Dad anything until I know I'm out of there for good. If even then, hell, he may just have to read about it in the Social Section of the Daily Prophet. It would serve him right."

"So you're not-" Draco cut him off.

"No, absolutely not. While I've had a couple, um, _trysts_, with girls, boys just interest me so much more. Or, I should say, _one_ boy interests me," Draco held Harry's gaze and ran his still bare pointer finger over Harry's bottom lip before nipping it playfully.

"Can I take that to mean you aren't seeing anyone… else?" He was a little unsure of implying that _they_ were seeing each other like _that, _but weren't they? Given their current position, either of them would be hard-pressed to deny it.

"Why would I? I don't want anyone else. Wait, are you seeing someone else? If… If you are, it's ok, it just means I'll have to work harder to make sure it's me you want. I'm willing to fight for this, Harry," There was so much fire in Draco's last statement that Harry shivered.

"No, no one else. I'm starting to think there's not really anyone else I'm interested in either. So, this is… What is this exactly? I know we talked about it a little last time, but I've had time to think, and I'm sure now that I want to see where this goes. I know I don't want to date anyone else, if you don't either, then I guess we're going steady?" Draco's smile earlier didn't hold a candle to the one he had now. He was unquestionably beautiful in his joy.

"Harry James Potter, would you do me the great honor of being my boyfriend?" Draco had stepped back and was holding Harry's right hand with his right and had his left tucked behind his back. His head was bowed slightly, but Harry could still see his sparkling eyes, which looked more gray than blue in the natural light. Harry felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest, and his hands were starting to sweat, thankfully, Draco didn't seem bothered by it.

"Yes," He was lucky to get the word out around the huge lump in his throat and was a little embarrassed by the croak he heard at the end.

Draco laughed happily and once again embraced Harry, this time however, he brought their lips together in a sweet and slow kiss. Last time there had been a lot of tongue and Harry had enjoyed it immensely, this time there was almost none, but it was even more perfect. Draco started to pull away, but swooped in for one last peck before pulling away altogether.

"So, I'm thinking we continue the study sessions during the week, we both need it, but I think we should start arranging to see each other without the damning task of revising between us. No matter how great this all seems right now, we've got our work ahead of us. I don't need to tell you how different we are, but I think we can make it work for us rather than against us. I'm hoping we will be the ultimate proof that opposites really do attract. What do you think, my brave little lion? Think we can do this? Even with the world against us?"

"I know I want to try," Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been worried that Draco would try to overlook their past differences, but it seemed he'd been wrong. It would do them no good to try to forget what they'd been to each other, they needed to work on changing that, not disregard it entirely.

"Good, but now, I want to go even less. Harry, this is going to be my last trip home. Big things are happening, have been for a while, and I don't want to be a part of it. Or, at least not the part that father will want of me. I know I'm just making the wheels in your head turn even more, and I really do want to talk to you about it, but I just want to be able to actually give you useful information when I do rather than heresy and hunches. Anyway, I'm saying that once I get back, I won't care if you want to tell the whole school. I mean, it will be easier for us to get used to things without everybody interfering, but I have to admit that I do want everyone to know that you are mine, just as I'm yours. So, I'll be happy either way, you just think on it while I'm gone, ok?"

"Ok. So, nothing before eight thirty, school owl, and I'm some little who's girl head over heals… that cover it?"

"Why Harry, head over heals already? But I haven't even wooed you yet," The wink Draco gave him made him blush, but he liked it nonetheless.

"Maybe not yet, but there's potential for sure," He winked back and stole one more kiss before letting go and turning to walk away.

"Miss me, Harry."

"I already do, be safe."

Harry didn't let himself look back until he'd reached the bottom of the hill, and when he did, Draco was nowhere in sight.

**A/N: Ok, so this took less time to write, believe it or not, than the last rinky-dink chapter. So, while I'm completely happy with it, I hope you are too. I'm considering, when I have more time, replying to all your reviews, because they've just made me so happy! I love opening up my e-mail to see that you've taken time to let me know how you like it or how it can be improved, so thank you!**

**But there's one response that just can't wait - **

**Harborseal54- What? Not a Stephen King fan? I'm just not so sure about you... I'm not sure that anyone who doesn't bow down to his genius can or should be trusted... Nah, just kidding. Honestly, with what I'm reading in these short stories I'm wondering if any of his avid readers(myself included since I've been a fan since I was old enough to pick up a book), or the man himself should be trusted. Genius? Yes. Maybe not this side of sane though...**

**Now that this author's note is longer than some chapters I've written, I'm signing off for now. I have several days off this week, so hopefully updates will be faster and I'll even work some more on Brotherly Love. Love you guys muchly!**


	15. A Walk With the Headmaster

Draco was on cloud nine. He was determined not to let anything spoil his mood. Harry had agreed to date him, _exclusively_. Harry was his. He'd belonged to Harry for longer than he cared to remember, but he'd actually done something right and been able to pique the interest of the Boy Who Held His Heart. He could hardly believe his luck. As he was thinking that, he stomped down his father's words once more.

_Malfoys make their own luck, Draco._

_Malfoys bend to no man._

_Malfoys don't feel _love.

What did the old man know? Obviously little to nothing. Draco _had_ been lucky, he _would_ bend to Harry, and while Harry was still unsure of his feelings, Draco had been in love for a while now. When he'd only been dreaming about how the other boy might respond to one action or another, he'd been perfectly fine with either ignoring what he felt, or writing it off as a crush. Now though, he was willing to give it the title it deserved and demanded. _Love._

He just had to get through the next two days, then he'd be back at Hogwarts and, optimistically thinking, back in Harry's arms. Or at least when time permitted. That was something that really aggravated him though. He hated that they were only fifteen. He wanted to whisk Harry away for a while, focus on nothing but pleasing the other boy, make sure that Harry fell in love too. Alas, he'd just have to trust that Harry would see something in him worth loving. He knew there was at least something about himself that Harry liked, so he was encouraged as he joined the Headmaster at the front doors.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, right on time," The twinkling blue eyes that greeted him warmed him even more. According to his father, Dumbledore was not to be trusted or liked, but Draco didn't always do things the way he should.

"Yes sir, punctuality is something that should be practiced by everyone," Draco returned the man's smile even wider because he was thinking of how he found Harry's habitual lateness rather endearing.

"Yes, yes. Well, shall we walk, my boy?" It was a question, but Dumbledore didn't wait for an answer.

They had a short stroll ahead of them and Draco was thankful for the moment alone with the Headmaster. There was something he needed to discuss. He knew any beat around the bush tactics would be spotted immediately, but keeping some mystery about himself was a trait of his father's he didn't think he'd ever let go.

"Headmaster, could I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, young Draco. You may ask another as well," The Headmaster looked down with another amused smiled. His father would have found this annoying to no end, but Draco found the older man's bizarre personality humorous.

"It's rather serious, I'm afraid," He knew that Dumbledore would know he was speaking of himself, but he couldn't help but to ask the question in third person, "If a person were to find themselves in a position where they were unsafe, or uncomfortable at home, if it were dangerous, let's say, for them to return, would they have the option to remain at the castle for summer holidays?"

Dumbledore stopped walking and lowered himself to a rock nearby, "Draco, is it safe for you return for the weekend? Would you like me to excuse you of the duty your father has laid upon you for this visit?"

He'd known his admittedly flimsy cover wouldn't hold, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't want to go. However, as long as I'm the good little Malfoy heir and do as I'm told, I'll be fine. I would continue to be fine, as long as I kept up the charade, but I want to know that I have options that do not require that of me. I'm concerned that in the very near future, my home will not be a safe place to exist, and I do not wish to follow in my father's footsteps."

"I see. Well, I must say that while the castle wouldn't be suitable for a young man such as yourself for the summer, I would make sure that you hade a safe place in which to reside for those few months."

"Thank you, sir," Draco turned to start walking again, but Dumbledore didn't move, "Sir?"

"Mister Malfoy, is there something you wish to tell me? Something that needs to be discussed or possibly just something that needs to live out in the open, rather then festering inside your head?" He'd always known that his father underestimated the old bat, but in that moment a new respect for the gray haired wizard washed over Draco. He really did have a way of seeing things that others either ignored or missed entirely.

"Soon, Headmaster, very soon. I expect you'll be seeing me in your office upon my return," He tried to smile again, but the best he could manage was a sad attempt that felt more like a grimace.

"Wonderful, my boy. How do you take your tea?" Dumbledore stood then and started them on their way again.

"Sugar and cream," His father was against a man taking his tea with anything in it, but Draco had always been defiant on that subject.

It seemed ridiculous to have an opinion on the matter, let alone allow his father to dictate even his tastes in food and drink. Lucius had long ago given up that battle. It seemed a small victory, but for Draco it had been monumental. It had given him hope that while he may never have his father's approval, he may one day live a life of his choosing. If he could win even that little trifle of an argument, he could stand on his own.

"Very well, I like it sweet myself. Can I expect anyone else to be joining us?" Draco laughed, the old goat really did seem quite omniscient.

"Yes, I think you could count on at least one more, though I'm not sure how he takes his tea," That would have to be rectified immediately, it just didn't do for him not to know how to prepare a cup of tea for his boyfriend.

The Headmaster's laugh filled the night air, "I think you'll find he likes it quite the same, more sugar than cream, though."

Draco didn't bother with being amazed, maybe Dumbledore really did just know everything. It seemed a waste to be startled by it.

"Maybe so, I'll have to ask him," He smiled up at the man who would help change the course of his life and accepted the handkerchief that was being proffered.

"You do that, my dear boy. Your portkey will be activating in about a minute, be careful, and return early, if you must. The portkey will activate early if you just hold it and use the password. I thought gum drops might be suitable, or at least secretive enough," The Headmaster squeezed his shoulder once and stepped back.

Draco had just enough time to say a heartfelt _'Thank you" _before he felt the tug at his navel indicating that his insides were being rearranged for the short trip through time and space to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: Short again, I know, but I felt it was strong enough to stand on it's own as a chapter. Sometimes less is more. Anyway, I know some of you were hoping to go along with Draco to the Manor, but I think we're going to let him go by himself. He'll have to fill Harry and Dumbledore in on the goings on anyway and I'd rather not waste time writing it all twice. Since I'm going to skip one or the other, I'd rather skip having to write Lucius, he's difficult to keep in character and I'm butchering Draco enough as it is (even if it's necessary for the storyline). So, the next chapter will be a few letters sent between the boys while Draco is away. It's finished (I'm on a roll today), but I've got to look back over it since my Beta is busy with other things at the moment and I'm too excited about getting it to you to wait (as I have been with the last few chapters... did you notice too much?). So, you might get it today, but it could be tomorrow since I do have to work tonight. Still love you!**


	16. A Few Letters

**A/N1: Hey guys, I seem to have hit a dry spell with Drarry and Snarry fics, so sling some suggestions my way, k? I prefer completed fics, I'm just too impatient to wait for updates (thanks for hanging in there with me on that guys), but will even consider unfinished as long as it is still regularly updated! Thanks! Mwah!**

_Dear Draco,_

_That feels a little strange to write. Anyway, I left the Owlery and came straight to my dorm to write you. I was sure I'd have so much to say, but now, putting quill to parchment, I'm not sure I've got anything to say. Is it silly that I don't know what to write to you? Especially after today, you'd think it would be easy. But, nothing ever is for us, is it?_

_I miss you, though you haven't even left the castle yet. I hope it's ok to send this to you tonight, I'm going to wait a while, though. I want to make sure you're there to receive it. I'm not sure exactly what time you are leaving. Probably should have asked that, huh?_

_So, maybe we should use these letters to get to know each other better? Things like, what's your favorite color? Does that sound too childish? I want to know everything about you though, so if it is, then maybe I am too…_

_What do you want to do after school? Something with potions, I'm sure, but what exactly? I'm not sure what I want to do… As you know I'm pretty good with defensive magic, so maybe home-warding? Or some kind of security business? I know I don't want to work for anyone else, I want to make my own way and set my own hours, so something I can build from the ground up, on my own. We still have time to decide though, so I'm not stressing myself over it._

_Is it weird that while this is all so new, it feels like we've been just waiting for each other forever? It's like there was this part of me that was just lying dormant, until you opened my eyes. There was a part of my heart that was just sitting empty, waiting for you to come along and fill it. I mean, it's not full yet, but it wouldn't take much at all._

_That's crazy, I know, mushy too, but I am just a girl after all, so maybe it's ok for me to be a little emotional about it? I'm going to hold back for a while though, play it safe, we both know how quickly this could explode and I'm not sure I'd recover if I gave you everything right now._

_I want to though. Just so you know, I want to give you all of me with no reservations…_

_I know we said a few letters a night, but I really have to get back to the dorm, I'll be awaiting your reply tomorrow._

_Yours For Now and Maybe Always_

X.X

_Love,_

_It's not silly at all that you had trouble writing me. I must admit that I was prepared to wait for your first letter and follow your lead on topics of conversation. I'm just glad you didn't make me wait long. Nothing has been easy for us thus far, but I think with time it will get easier. Maybe that's wishful thinking, but I can't help but think it, either way._

_I miss you as well. My letters will not contain much concerning my visit home, but I expect you know that already._

_I think our letters will be the perfect opportunity to acquaint ourselves with one another. My favorite color? Green, and not for the reason you might assume, though maybe I'm wrong, you are rather bright. I'd like to say, for the record, that it's been my favorite color since first year. It has remained so all this time, though my reasons have matured as I have. I imagine I don't have to point out that I'm telling you something rather important right now._

_After school? To be honest I haven't thought much about it. At least not in terms of a career of my own choosing. I guess, if I had the chance to pick my own job, I would go into something concerning potions. Maybe a shop of my own? Or a hopefully lucrative business out of my home? The latter sounds the most enticing as it would allow more time to spend with my significant other. As well as allow me to 'set my own hours' as you said. It must also be said that my father wishes me to go into politics, though I have no inclination for the messy business myself._

_I have been waiting for you forever, or at least since I first arrived at Hogwarts, in one way or another. I feel as if the whole of my time spent there has been centered around you. I'd like you to know though, that things aren't always as they appear, especially where you and I are concerned. As much as it worries me to say, I'm going to fill you in on a little secret of my own. Today, at the Owlery? That was the best reflection of what's been in my head for a couple years now. Everything else was just me in a role I didn't want._

_I seem to be 'mushy' a lot as of late as well, so maybe we're both girls. Or maybe we're both finally where we need to be. One thing I know for sure is that I will do everything I can to claim that piece of your heart, as well as the rest of it. I probably shouldn't lay all my cards out so early, but you already have mine._

_You are right that it could blow up in our faces, but what's life without a few risks? I want to explore every possibility when it comes to us, and I'm willing to risk everything, and in some ways, I already am. But that's not on you, I'm making decisions now that I would make with or without you. I think it to be of utmost importance that you know that. I don't want you to feel that you owe me anything for what I'm doing right now. This has been a long time coming, and though you've played your part, it was inevitable from the beginning. Maybe it was written in the stars even before my birth._

_So, on to lighter subjects. What is your favorite color? Favorite song? Favorite book? Poem? Oh, and how do you take your tea?_

_Always and Truly Yours,_

_Draco_

X.X

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you are right about this getting easier, life sure hasn't been that gentle with me to this point. I do have to say that things have been looking up recently though._

_Really? Since first year? It's so hard to believe when I consider everything that's happened since then. Maybe you'll explain it better when you get back? I'd like to know just what's been going through your head for the last five years. I know you said the Owlery moment takes us back a couple years… But how far? And before that?_

_As you know, next weekend is a Hogsmead weekend. Maybe we could find a way to spend the day together? With most everyone out of the castle, it shouldn't be difficult. Unless, of course, you have other plans. In that case, we'll figure something else out. I would really like to talk to you though, in light of recent admissions on your part. Which, I am not frightened by, as I might have been a few weeks ago. I know you were probably concerned about that. I've decided to just take things as they come and get to know myself again right along with getting to know you._

_I want desperately to hear about these decisions you're making, but I can wait. Or I can when I have to and I know this is a have to situation, though I'm not sure why. It does make me happy to hear that you want to explore what we are and what we could be though._

_My favorite color is green as well, though it's a love hate thing and that explanation will have to wait until you are back here with me. As for my other favorites, I want to remind you that I grew up in a muggle household, so my favorites are influenced by that. My favorite song is Beast of Burden by a band called The Rolling Stones. The title kind of sounds like it could be a wizard song though, so maybe that's why I like it so much._

_My favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. My favorite poem (though one of my friends might balk at the idea that I even have one, you know who) is "Where the Sidewalk Ends" by Shel Silverstein. What are your favorites?_

_Oh, and I take my tea with a spot of cream and lots of sugar. How do you take yours?_

_Waiting Eagerly For Your Response_

X.X

_Dearest Love,_

_One more day. I'm coming home tomorrow night and I absolutely can't wait. Have you come to a decision yet about that which you were to consider during my absence? The thought of handling it either way excites me beyond belief. It's entirely up to you._

_Yes, since first year, but as I told you, my thoughts on the matter have matured quite a lot since then. I'll explain anything you want me to next weekend. Yes, I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you. Have you any idea how we might be able to spend the entire day alone? It almost sounds too good to be true._

_I'm glad to hear that you aren't scared of us anymore. I promise you, there's no reason to be timorous. We will take this as slowly as you need. I'm not going to lie and say I _want_ to take it slowly, but I do want you to be comfortable and sure of yourself (as well as me), so low and steady seems the best way to go._

_I hate this, I want to be sitting across from you talking about this. Or maybe sitting behind you? My arms around you, and your head resting against my chest. Or the other way around, I'd be agreeable to that as well. I just want to be near you, hear your voice, kiss you. Other things as well, but those can wait. Speaking of those 'other things', I'd like to talk to you about that too. But, like so many things I'd like to say, I'll put that on hold too._

_On to favorites. This might surprise you, but I'm not unfamiliar with muggle literature. Obviously my father didn't deem it important to learn muggle music, but even father has to admit that most of the best authors have been muggle. _

_So, my favorite song is Amortentia Dreams by the Cornish Pixies. The first time I heard it I thought of you, and I was only 11 at the time, so that should tell you something. Of course, I didn't quite understand _why_ it was you I thought of., that didn't come until a little later._

_I'm almost embarrassed to admit my favorite book, but since it's you, I'll do it. The Secret Life of Bees by Sue Monk Kidd. Don't ask why, I don't know. Maybe it was the hope it inspired in me? Maybe it was just because it was the first book I ever read entirely on my own and against my father's advice. He called it brainless drivel. He keep telling me that there were better books by better authors and I shouldn't waste my time on 'that nonsensical rubbish'._

_My favorite poem is "A Dream Within a Dream" by Edgar Allan Poe. It kind of describes how I've felt about my life, at least until the last couple weeks. I finally feel like I'm holding tightly enough to that golden sand that it might not slip away…_

_I guess he really does know everything… I like my tea with cream and sugar as well, though I prefer them in equal amounts. _

_Go to bed, love. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Missing You,_

_Draco_

**A/N2: Another chapter I'm a little nervous about... Anywho, we have Snape coming up! I'm excited about that, hope you are too. It will probably just be a small part, though. About the Dumbledore thing, I found writing him to be easy. Maybe because I identify best with him? I dunno, but I always think of Richard Harris when Dumbledore comes to mind. He was so perfect for the part and Dumbledore just hasn't been right since Michael Gambon took over. I agree with you Harborseal54, Gambon just brings way too much intensity to the role. Dumbledore should be light and airy, with an underlying sense of substance. He should seem chaotic and random, but only unless one fails to look deeper. He should be all-knowing but unpretentious, and best of all, he should be slightly off his rocker, but in an endearing way. Oh, and his eyes should always twinkle, his smile should light up a room, and he should never, ever be evil. Sorry bout that, but I love me some Dumbledore and I cried - sobbed uncontrollably I tell you! - when he died, both in the book and the movie. The same things goes for Sirius, and I just realized that he's still alive and I can keep him that way! Whoo-whoo! Oh, the power I wield with my pen and paper - or my pc and ff sites - I hold these characters' lives in my hand! Ok, I'm finished laughing maniacally and rubbing my hands together, as if I would kill off anyone of import anyway. Much love, dear readers, I'm off to work on the next chapter or possibly watch You Don't Know Jack.**


	17. A Godfather's Concern

Draco had everything he needed. He knew enough about what was going on that Dumbledore might be able to stop it, at least for now. He knew there would be other attempts and it would never be over unless Harry ended it, but maybe they could buy some time.

Draco was gathering everything he'd brought with him as well as a few things he normally left at home. He wasn't coming back and he wanted to make sure he had everything out of here he might need or want. He'd already said goodbye to his mother, which was painful.

She'd looked so worn, so bloody exhausted, but there was nothing to be done for it. She would never leave her husband's side, not even for the child to whom she's given birth. She was a pure-blood and she was married to a pure-blood. For her it was a life bond and it mattered little that her very life was in danger.

She'd hugged him as if it would be the last time, and maybe she knew that it was. She'd even whispered in his ear before letting him go, '_Be so very careful, my love.' _He hated thinking it, but couldn't help it, he truly hoped that his father would find himself at the business end of a wand spurting Avada Kedavra. It was the only way his mum would ever be free.

He threw the last of his must have items - a new blue cloak that was meant for some function or other, but would be fantastic for his first date with Harry - into his bag and picked up the handkerchief. He still had about ten minutes before his portkey would activate, but he was ready to be out of there.

He just wanted to get back to Hogwarts, have his chat with Dumbledore and Harry, and then find some place to snog the daylights out of the latter for the next few hours. He needed to get his mind off the fact that his life would never be the same, and Harry would provide a very nice distraction as well as hope that his future might be brighter than his past.

With five minutes to go, he just couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed his bag, his traveling cloak, and squeezed the handkerchief. He allowed himself all of ten seconds to say goodbye to his childhood and the life his father wanted for him. With a fortifying breath and little remorse for what he was leaving, he whispered, "Gum drops."

"You're early, I was told to expect you at six o'clock sharp," He was still in the midst of catching himself mid-flight when the cool tone washed over him.

"Professor Snape. I was under the impression the Headmaster would be waiting for me, so I guess we both got a shock, huh?"

"Impertinence is not advisable, no matter the relationship you have with your Professor, Draco," Severus arched an eyebrow, obviously waiting for some sign of contrition.

"My deepest apologies, Professor," He meant it too, he didn't want to argue with the older man right now. He did love his godfather, but sometimes the man's haughtiness really irked him. Right now, though, all Draco was concerned with was getting to Dumbledore, so he began walking toward the castle.

"Not so fast, Draco. I feel there are matters we must discuss."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk later, but right now, I have to see the Headmaster," Not to mention a black haired, green eyed god was waiting for him.

"Why is it so important for you to see Albus? Especially after informing him that you will require accommodations for the summer? Surely you haven't done something monstrously stupid as offer your services?"

"To whom are you worried that I've offered? Dumbledore? Or those that would see Him rise to power?" He'd had enough, he needed to be done with this.

"Draco, He is dead, or as good as. What kind of information could you have possibly gleaned that would mean your safety is in question?" Severus really was looking at him as if he were concerned. Draco couldn't find it in himself, no matter his hurry, to cause the man any more worry.

"I'm not in danger yet, and won't be for a while. However, I don't intend to return home. My father wishes for me to do things that might cost me my soul. That isn't a price I'm willing to pay for the possibility that he might, for once, find some pride in having me for a son."

"Draco-"

"No, Professor. I do have information that really is of great magnitude and it is imperative that I see the Headmaster. He is expecting me, so, either tag along, or don't, but I have to go," He dismissed his godfather with a wave of his hand and hurriedly made his way along the path to the castle. He was followed silently as far as the main doors.

On the other side, Severus turned to him before they parted ways, "I do believe I've had enough of this dark business for one lifetime, however, if Albus should wish to see me, I'll be in my chambers. I will also extend an invitation for you to join me there later, should you feel the need."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco didn't wait for a reply.

Once he found himself in front of the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office he realized he didn't know the password. He briefly considered his options before he had a moment of utter brilliance.

"Gum drops," The Gargoyle began to move and he nearly laughed at Dumbledore's slyness and his own genius.

The time between the hall and the Headmaster's office seemed entirely too short for a life-altering journey, but he knew it for what it was.

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy, I trust you are well after your visit home?" Dumbledore was already pouring tea into three cups and there was a tray of biscuits on his desk.

"I am well, and yourself?" He may be ready to get this over with, but he wasn't raised to ignore pleasantries when he was being offered sustenance.

"Very well indeed. I suspect that you aren't here to chit-chat, though. I was prepared for another visitor though. Mister Potter, I assume?"

"Yes, sir. He should be here as well. I wasn't sure where to find him at this hour though, with dinner being as lax as it is on the weekends." Draco sat in one of the chairs across from the Headmaster's desk.

"I see, Nigel?" For a moment Draco thought the man might have really gone 'round the bend, then he turned to a portrait of a sleeping man to his right, "Nigel!"

The man stirred and yawned. When he was fully awake he was instructed to visit his portrait in Professor McGonagall's quarters and request that she send Harry.

"Since we have a few minutes, Headmaster, I'd like to discuss something with you before he gets here."

"Most certainly, what is weighing on you, child?"

"The prophecy, how much does Harry know of it?" Draco felt a little smug when Dumbledore actually looked taken aback.

"How much do you know of it, Draco?"

"Not much, only that supposedly Harry is the only one able to truly defeat Voldemort. I do know that my father is very interested in that prophecy though. He means to have it, Headmaster, and I'm only warning you that it is part of my story. This is a story that Harry must hear, and he will ask, either tonight, or at some later point. I will tell him what I know, I can't and won't hide anything from him, I'm only asking that you do the same," He hoped he wasn't being too rude, but he wasn't on anyone's side but Harry's and he wanted Dumbledore to know where he stood.

"I see, very well then. I had hoped to spare him a little longer, but the time for that may have passed if I'm correct in my assumptions about the reason you are here," The grey haired wizard leaned forward on his desk and clasped his hands together in front of his tea.

"There's something I'd like to say before we are joined as well. Draco, you are a bright and caring young man. I have seen that in you since you first set foot in this school. Oh, you've made it extremely difficult at times, but it's always been there, just under the rough exterior you try so hard to keep intact. The road ahead of you will not be smooth. There will be those that will not trust you, but do not let those people discourage you. I see your kind heart, Harry sees it, and one day, the rest of the world will as well. Care for a lemon drop?"

Draco couldn't answer verbally, so he just shook his head. How did this man, with whom he rarely spoke, know him so well? He was touched and even more sure of his decision to trust this man to help him start his new life. His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the gargoyle. Draco steeled himself against the urge to jump up and pull Harry into a long and very inappropriate embrace.

When he met Harry's eyes, he saw his own conflict and it excited him. He could see Harry's hands balled into fists in his pockets and his entire posture was tense. Draco knew some of it was nervousness, but not all of it. No, Harry wanted to touch him, hold his hand, hug him, kiss him. Harry knew this was going to be a difficult conversation and he wanted to reach out to Draco for comfort. It was almost enough to make Draco disregard the Headmaster and offer his hand… or his lap. Harry would need it.

**A/N: So, yay for Snape? Yeah, I know, there was so little of him. He may come back... Thanks Sasse1892 for the suggestions, they were fantastic and part of the reason this was delayed. Ooooh, let's take a poll, if you leave a review, let me know which actor you prefer as Dumbledore. In case any of you aren't aware (which I doubt) Richard Harris was Dumbledore in the first two films and Michael Gambon has been Dumbledore since. This should be interesting. The next chapter shouldn't be long in coming, lol I got out of bed about a week ago and fired up the pc because a scene just popped into my head and it's already partly written. Love you guys!**


	18. A Confession and a Prophecy

"Mister Potter, you are needed in the Headmaster's office, please," Professor McGonagall voice rang out through the common room.

Hermione's head whipped up from the book she was reading for the fifth time, "What did you do, Harry?"

Harry, who'd expected something like this and had spent all afternoon in the common room so as to be easily found, just shrugged.

"Well, you must have done something," Hermione's eyes narrowed as if she were jealous she had missed out on his non-existent hi-jinks.

"Honestly, 'mione. It's probably just triwizard stuff, right Harry?" Ron knew it wasn't and soon he'd have to fill Hermione it as well. He dreaded that conversation and wondered how long he could put it off.

"Yeah, most likely. See you guys after while," He followed his professor out of the common room.

"I'm sure you can find your way, Potter. The password this week is gum drops" She shook her head as if the notion of a password so silly was beyond her and motioned for him to be on his way.

First he walked slowly, uncertain if he really wanted to hear what Draco was to confess. Then he picked up the pace, he was going to see Draco, and that was worth hurrying for. Then he slowed again, it wasn't like he'd be able to properly greet the other boy. In the end he hurried, the faster they were finished with Dumbledore, the faster they could be alone, and Harry had the perfect place and someone to cover for him.

"Gum drops," He stepped into the passage and anxiety set in.

The moment he saw Draco it only got worse. The chairs Dumbledore had set out for them were way too far apart. Maybe he could inconspicuously slide his closer when he sat.

"Harry, dear boy, how have you been, seems forever since we had a chat, tea?" Harry couldn't help but laugh, he'd spoken with Dumbledore only two days ago.

"Sounds fantastic. Hello… Draco," He'd floundered for a moment on how to address the other boy, but figured Dumbledore either already knew or would work things out shortly anyway.

"Harry," They shared a tentative smile that almost contradicted how they'd been the last time they were together.

"So, it seems Draco has something he'd like to share with us and then I have something I'd like to talk to you about, Harry," The Headmaster didn't wait for an answer from Harry, instead he turned to Draco.

"Ok, well, I'm not really sure how to start," It was odd to see Draco so unsure.

"I think you'll find the beginning to be the best starting point for any story," Harry was sure that would earn the Headmaster a scathing remark, but Draco just looked at him thankfully and began to speak again.

"Well, that will take us back several years. I'll just give you the condensed version. I've always known that the people my father associates with are unsavory at best. Oh, sure, he puts on a front for the general public. All smiles with the Minister, socializing with politics and elites, he loves to have his picture in the Daily Prophet with every up and coming person who has the potential to be somebody important. Behind closed doors, it's different. There were always people coming and going that to a child were quite scary.

I was taught from a young age not only how to act in public, but how to cast unforgivable. Luckily, my father chose frogs and birds to be my victims, so for the most part, my hands are still clean. I was also taught how to address and bow to someone of 'superior' ranking. I was taught to detest muggles and anyone not 'pure'. It was drilled into my head that their lives were insignificant and was encouraged to believe that genocide was an acceptable idea, theoretically speaking, of course," Draco scoffed to indicate his father's view hadn't been theoretic at all, "Basically, my Death Eater training began the moment I slipped from my mother's womb.

"There was a time when I might have followed that man to the bowels of hell if he asked it of me. I grew up, though, came here, met people that I had been taught were only good for spitting on. Some of those people were even in my own house. As I got to know those people, as I began to learn on my own, I realized how wrong my father was and still is. I read about His first reign, all the senseless killing, all the children left parentless," At that he looked at Harry in acknowledgement.

"I couldn't fathom how anyone could want to live like that. He didn't just kill his enemies either. He would kill a follower for no other reason than simple boredom. I asked myself what kind of world I'd be living in at that moment if Voldemort had gained the power he wanted. I decided I didn't like the answer much. I decided I didn't like my father much either. He was a Death Eater, of course. Still is, I guess, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. I only know of one exception to that rule. Even the ones that turned on each other during the trials. They'll still serve him if given the chance. I don't want to give them that chance, and that's why I'm here.

"There are people, my father included - and I can give a few other names - that are working to bring Him back. I don't know the details, but I do know they need Harry to do it. They need his blood, I wish I knew more about the spell they want to use, but I figure that's where you come in, Headmaster. They are also after something else, something my father is sure will guarantee His victory this time around," Draco didn't get to finish because Dumbledore did it for him.

"The prophecy," Draco nodded then turned to Harry when he asked the obvious question.

"What prophecy?"

"That, my boy, is what I'd like to speak with you about, once we are finished here. Draco, how do you know this to be true?"

"Earlier this year Igor Karkaroff came to visit the Manor. He and father were talking about Him coming back, about how He's growing stronger. I was rather confused since I thought He was dead, then I heard other Slytherins saying the same kind of things. Either they'd heard their parents talking about it, or had even had it discussed openly in their homes. I don't think it's leaked to other houses yet, if it had, Harry, as well as others, would have heard.

Then I received the notice to report home this weekend and I wasn't the only one, as I'm sure you're aware, Headmaster. I was half afraid that He was already back full-force, but thankfully I was wrong. This weekend was a refresher. I had to prove that I still had the ability to perform certain dark spells. I was taught, yet again, how to bow and speak to someone above me. I was told of his imminent return and though father didn't say it directly, I know what he expects of me," Harry leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, it was just too much.

"Could I speak with Harry in private for a moment, Headmaster?"

"Absolutely, my boy," With a wave of his wand Dumbledore placed a bubble of silence around Harry and Draco, then sat back and started to eat his gummy bears.

Draco's mouth dropped open and he looked back and forth between Harry and Dumbledore several times before Harry sniggered in spite of his gloom.

"What's so funny?"

"You look so shocked. You did ask to speak to me in private and he provided privacy," Harry continued to grin, it was just such a Dumbledore thing to do.

"Well I was thinking he might leave the room."

"This is his office, why would he leave?"

"Oh never mind, are you certain he can't hear us?"

"Yes, you asked to speak with me in private and he agreed, I trust that he wouldn't eavesdrop."

"Ok, listen, thus far I've made several decisions where all this Voldemort business is concerned. The decisions I've made to this point have only affected me. I decided I didn't want to fight someone else's war when I didn't believe in the cause. I decided to come here and report everything I was able to learn over the last few months. I had also decided that no matter what, I wouldn't offer myself up as a spy. However, upon further contemplation I have realized that choice doesn't just affect me. So, I'd like to discuss that," Neither Draco's voice or demeanor betrayed his tenseness, but Harry felt it all the same.

"What's to discuss?" He most certainly didn't want to endanger the other boy like that. If Draco wanted to do it and was adamant about it, Harry wouldn't have tried to stop him, but it was obvious that it wasn't what he wanted.

"Well, my position would make for some very useful information. Of course, it would mean continuing the ruse that we hate each other a little longer. It would also mean frequent visits home, maybe even during the week. It could possibly mean going as far as to actually take the Dark Mark. Having considered everything though, I still think I could do it, if you thought it would help. If you wanted me to, I'd do it," He sounded resolved, as though he'd already decided, but Harry knew better.

"No, absolutely not," Harry firmly shook his head to further solidify his reluctance.

"Harry, if it'd help, and it would, it would be worth it. I want to do anything I can to make sure we walk away from this alive and victorious. It's not just that either, Harry, I'd do anything you asked of me. Anything," Draco had been trying to avoid eye contact for a few minutes, but made sure that their eyes were locked when he determinedly whispered that last word.

"Anything?" He knew it was dirty, but he would use whatever was in his arsenal to keep Draco safe and close.

"Anything," Now Draco's face was starting to show signs of worry.

"Good. Don't offer yourself as a sacrifice. Stay here, never go back to the Manor. I know he's your father, Draco, but you aren't safe with him. I want you here, with me. Please?"

"Harry…"

"_Please_…"

"Ok, let the old man know he can burst the bubble, so to speak, and let's finish here. I'm thinking a study session is in order tonight?" Draco didn't look much like he wanted to study, he looked more like he just needed a friend. Harry could be that friend and if the other boy needed physical comfort? Well, Harry could offer that as well.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you… a lot. I don't think once a week is going to be enough for me anymore either," He wanted to look at the other boy for this admission, but found that he could not.

"Harry? Look at me, love," His heart skipped a beat and he failed to hide his smile, "I can't tell you how much I missed you. Not just this weekend either. So, yeah we need to figure something out."

"It's taken care of, when we're done here, I'll show you my newest secret."

"My, my Harry, you've been a busy boy while I was away," Harry returned Draco's happy smile before remembering where they were.

"Alright, let's get this over with," He waved to Dumbledore and felt the air around them shift when they were released.

"So, boys, anything important I should know?"

"Is there anything you don't already know, Headmaster?" Harry just couldn't help himself.

"I have always wondered something, do either of you know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop? I've never been able to get there myself, I either lose count or bite into it," Harry guffawed, then snorted at Draco's perplexed look.

"It's a… a muggle… thing, Draco," He said between peals of laughter. If not for the somber topic of discussion and the tense atmosphere he might not have found it so hilarious. It took him a full three minutes to get his giggles under control.

"Sorry, Headmaster."

"Quite alright, Harry. I'm afraid though, that there is something rather serious we must discuss. Draco, would you like to wait outside?"

"NO!" Even Dumbledore jerked at his emphatic outburst, "I'm sorry, I just mean that whatever that prophecy is about, Draco can hear it too. I'd rather he not leave."

"Harry, are you sure? I really don't mind to leave."

"I'm sure, Headmaster?" The older man didn't look much surprised that he'd be explaining this to both of them.

"Boys, I feel the need to tell you that no one else knows of the prophecy in full with the exception of myself and one other person," He glanced at Draco as if he should understand and Draco looked as if he did.

"However, how he came to know of it and later get the full version is a story for another time, but one you will know one of these days, rest assured. It isn't mine to tell, or I'd enlighten you now. But, I digress, Harry you must understand that this prophecy wasn't made about you, but Voldemort himself made it about you, he chose his enemy though he doesn't realize it."

"What is it exactly, sir?"

"This must not leave this room, do you understand? You can't give information you don't have, even under torture," Dumbledore again waved his wand and enclosed the three of them in another bubble.

"I would not even allow the portraits to hear this. I warn you that this will not be easy to hear, Harry, but do not let it weigh you down, prophecies are cryptic and you are not to take it literally. This was made in my presence and the sole reason we have our current divination professor," Harry had never seen or heard Dumbledore so serious.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Harry was devastated. He would have to die, he would have to die to kill the bastard. He was going to die and he just couldn't process it.

"Harry, breathe, relax. I warned you that it wouldn't be easy to hear, but I also told you not to take it literally. I know things you do not, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Do you trust me, Harry?"

He didn't even hesitate, there was no need, "Absolutely."

"Then trust that I will make sure that you walk away from this. He will die, you will not. You will have to do something most difficult, but _you will not die_. Do you understand me?'

"Yes, sir," Harry let himself believe, it was the only way he'd get up out of the chair. It was the only way he'd be able to carry on.

"Fantastic," The Headmaster clapped his hands once and a bright smile spread across his face, "So, enough gloom and doom for one night, boys. You still have a few hours for social time, so why don't you make the best of it," They stood to leave, "Oh and Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy? I know the two of you would never be seen in the halls after curfew." The quirk of one eyebrow seemed to say, 'Be smart boys, just don't get caught'

"Not a chance, Headmaster," Draco assured him. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Goodnight, dear boys, sleep well," His warning to _'mind the bed bugs' _followed them out the door_._

**A/N: The plotline for Voldemort isn't going to change much, I'm just speeding the process up. There will be changes to the character's original story though. My main focus here is the growing/changing relationship between Harry and Draco. I'm so sorry to any of you who hoped for something different or an actual plot aside from the Drarry action. I just don't do plot so well, that may be a cop out on my part, but I don't trust myself with a real story entirely my own, or I'd be writing the Great American Novel right now. Please don't hate me?**

**Anyway, another shout out to Harborseal54 your dreams sound fantastic, lol. I chose that particular poem for Harry because it just seemed to fit him. I could just see him as a child, staring out a window and wondering what else there was, wanting to take a leap, but not daring to do so. I imagine he felt like he was stepping out into the unknown and off the sidewalk when he left the Dursleys. I had homemade pizza today as well, mine turned out quite yummy and I'm glad yours did as well!**

**MrsTripTucker, that was my favorite line from that chapter, I knew from the moment I set the "rules" that I was going to have Harry say something like that and worked hard to make it flow with the letter itself, so I'm glad you liked!**

**Javalon14, I agree that Harris was probably more of what Rowling had in mind for the character and I think that's why he just feels right to me. I'm not saying Gambon isn't good, because he is, I just wish he could have kept Dumbledore more true to what he was in the books. I see what you're saying though, as the books/movies get darker, it's much harder to imagine Harris in the role.**

**Because I'm picking out people individually, I do feel the need to say thank you so much to the rest of you for your kind words, thank you for adding this story to your alerts, for adding me to author alerts, and for favoriting (so not a word) both myself and my work. It means so much to me, and since this is starting to sound like an acceptance speech, let me just end with this: This story has been favorited by 50 people and is on alert for 99 of you. That may not seem like much to anyone else, but for me, that's a new record, so I'm giddy right now. Not to mention this is my most reviewed fic, so that's all because of you guys, and I love you for it!**


	19. A Room of Their Own

"So, where are we going, love?" He really should stop that, but Harry had reacted so wonderfully earlier that he was afraid the pet name was a keeper. He wasn't let down this time either. Harry didn't blush, but he did give Draco a smile that made him feel like the only boy in the world.

"I've to go back to my dorm for a few minutes. I have to let Ron know what I'm doing and get my cloak, meet me on the seventh floor, wait by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I will be there in," Harry checked a device strapped to his wrist which Draco assumed was some type of muggle time piece, "twenty minutes, give or take, is that ok?"

"It's perfect, I'm going to grab a bite from the kitchens, would you like anything?" He really was rather famished.

"Treacle tart, oh and some hot chocolate?"

"Your wish is my command, now hurry," He stepped just a little closer to Harry and lowered his voice, "I need, very badly, to get you alone for a while," His actions had the exact effect he'd wanted, Harry lost himself for a moment and tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Not here, love, unless you've decided to go ahead and out us, in which case feel free to continue," Harry jerked back, scanned the hallway, and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you play dirty."

"You have no idea, Harry. Hopefully I'll soon get to enlighten you, but for now, we're wasting time. I'm going to the kitchens, you to your dorm, and make it quick, please?"

"I'm on it, Mister Bossy. First one back gets a special treat, and no, not anything you're thinking. Ready… Set… Go!" Just like that, Harry was off running. Draco took his time, since he didn't know what the 'special treat' was, he didn't really care which one of them won.

He did make it before Harry though, and found himself excited at the prospect of his still unknown prize. Harry appeared out of thin air shortly after Draco had lowered himself to the floor to wait.

"Well, you win. So, I guess you get the prize. We need to do this fast, though, so we aren't noticed. I want you to pace in this area," Harry indicated the path he wished Draco to follow, "and think about what kind of room you'd like us to spend the next few hours in, and make sure you also think about us needing privacy and no one being able to intrude."

Draco was confused for all of ten seconds, until he realized what Harry must have stumbled upon. The hidden room of Hogwarts. What legends called the Room of Requirement, it was just too perfect and amazing luck on Harry's part. Merlin but the world seemed to bend to that boy.

He made the necessary trips back and forth and, even knowing what would happen, was awed as a door shimmered into being on the wall across from the tapestry.

"How you are so damned lucky is a mystery to me, Harry, but I'm not going to object. It seems as if my luck has changed recently as well, and I think it has everything to do with you," He seized Harry's arm and dragged him into the room.

"Wow, Draco, a fire?" The room was small and cozy. There was nothing more than a fireplace, a settee, and a small table with two chairs where they could eat their snack. He had meant for there to also be one other room, a small loo, but noticed there were two doors on the far wall. Harry was going to inspect, and Draco sat the shrunken picnic basket he'd been holding on the table and joined him.

The first door Harry opened did indeed reveal a restroom. Again, it was nothing fancy, just a toliet, a sink, and a small shower. "You really did think of everything, didn't you? I did expect it to be a bit more grand though."

"I could try again? Think about some of the rooms at the Manor?" He hadn't meant for Harry to be disappointed.

"No, this is just fine, the room tunes itself to what you need, and I like the fact that it's not over the top. It says something about you that it's so modest," Harry smiled as he moved on to the next door.

"Yes, it says that I'm more worried about my company than where we spend time together. I'm not sure what's in there, I was only thinking of being able to lounge in front of a fire and use the loo when we need to do so."

The door swung open to reveal another room, this one much larger. There was a plush black carpet covering the entire floor except the area surrounding a large round tub, the flooring there was black marble. The tub itself had golden faucets and there were candles placed around the rim. That was almost ok. What was not acceptable was the huge bed that was the centerpiece of the room. There were golden hangings pulled back to expose green silk bed clothes and a multitude of big, fluffy pillows. Draco was stunned. He hadn't asked for this, _at all_.

He finally focused on Harry, from his spot behind the other boy he couldn't see his face, but Harry's shoulders were starting to shake. Draco was prepared to either apologize or completely deny that this room had been of his design to begin with. He was just settling on denial when laughter began to trickle from the boy in front of him until it was pouring out in waves.

"Harry, I didn't ask for this, I swear," He really didn't understand why this was so funny.

"Yeah… b-but tell me it… it's not _exactly_ wh-what you… you'd want," It was obvious Harry was trying to get himself together.

"I mean, it's _nice_, but…" He wasn't even sure how to finish the sentence because it did seem like the perfect place for him, if he could be so lucky as to spend his nights with Harry.

"It's ok, Draco. It's kind of refreshing. This is just so _you_. It's helping me to reconcile the boy I've known all these years with the boy who wrote such sweet letters to me the past two days. I like the idea that you aren't completely different from what I thought," Harry turned to face him, and Draco was comforted by the lack of anger in Harry's deportment.

"I told you, Draco, the room knows what you want, even if you don't. It can pick out what you try to hide from yourself or others. Besides, I like the fact that you want me. Now, if we'd opened the door from the outside and this was the only thing in the room, I'd have been worried. But, you obviously want to relax in front of the fire with me, you want to eat with me, you want to bathe with me, _and_ you want to sleep with me. It sounds pretty balanced to me."

Harry walked up to him and gently ran his fingers across Draco's forehead effectively swiping the hair back from his eyes. He let those fingers trace the curve of Draco's face and on down along his sharp jaw line. Draco hadn't breathed since the second Harry had touched him, but when Harry let his hand wander farther down, along his exposed collarbone, Draco inhaled a shaky breath. Harry was watching him intently, as if gauging his reaction, which was silly since the boy already knew Draco wanted him.

"Do you know that you are beautiful? I mean, I know you know you're attractive, but did you know you are absolutely _magnificent?" _Harry was staring at his lips then, but glanced up to let Draco know that it hadn't been a rhetorical question.

"No, not until just now, not until you said it," He knew that he should wait for Harry to come to him, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Draco wanted to kiss Harry, so he did. He didn't let his hands wander as he would've liked, instead he placed one on each side of Harry's face and let his thumbs caress perfect cheekbones. He dove deeper than he ever had before. Their first couple kisses were heated and passionate. The last was sweet and damned near innocent. This was both.

It was Draco's back against the wall this time, but he still took complete control and Harry let him. Draco had kissed a few people in his time, but none who kissed like Harry. None who could either own him or be owned by him with the simple glide of lips and the sweet slide of tongues. He explored every crevice in Harry's mouth with the reverence and care one might show when handling a rare jewel.

The hand that Harry had propped on the wall came down to stroke Draco's side. He expected it to stay right there, but when it started to move Draco melted further. Harry's hand moved up and in between them to feel the muscles in Draco's stomach. Draco's heart started to pound harder, he was breathing even more heavily through his nose, and he felt certain parts of himself taking even more interest in Harry's curious exploration. When he felt one single finger run down the middle of his abdomen to the top of his trousers, he broke their kiss.

He tried to calm himself before speaking, but knew there was evidence of his lust lingering in his voice, and maybe that was ok. He wanted Harry to now how needy he was, but he also wanted Harry to know that they could take their time, that they didn't have to do anything more than just be with each other tonight. There was a lot of hurt and confusion swirling around both of them just then, and sex might just be the last thing they should worry about.

"Love? I like this, I really do," He pushed his hips forward to let Harry know just how much, "but, let's leave off for now, yeah? You have treacle tart and hot chocolate waiting for you and I'm rather hungry myself," His stomach growled right on cue and Harry laughed.

"Ok, but more of this later? I don't want to talk about or think about prophecies or deranged parents tonight, ok?" He could tell that Harry did need to forget, if only for a little while, what was waiting on the other side of this room, so he agreed.

"Just you and me, food, a warm fire, and some conversation, yeah, that sounds good to me," Just because he didn't have to refrain, he kissed Harry's cheek before moving them off the wall and toward the table. He firmly closed the bedroom door behind him, resolved that it would not be opened again that night.

"And kissing, you forgot the kissing," Harry grinned pleadingly at Draco over his shoulder, and really, who could deny that boy anything? As he nodded Draco thought that maybe the world had it right. Harry deserved to get anything and everything he wanted.

**A/N: Beta still busy, so all mistakes are my own and if you spot one and have the time, yell at me about it and I'll get it corrected!**

**The "Voldemort" thing was intentional and thought out carefully. It took me a while to decide what Draco should call Him. I'll let you in on my thinking on the matter. Snape always calls Him the "Dark Lord" and in my head that's for two reasons. Snape being the careful spy that he is would rather call Him the "Dark Lord" in front of Dumbledore, Harry, the Order, so on and so forth, than to risk screwing up and calling Him "Voldemort" in a situation that might get him killed. The second reason has to do with what I would believe to be Snape's thoughts on respect and those deserving of it. Snape lived through the first rise and fall of Voldemort, so while he doesn't respect the man Himself, he does have respect for the fact that He is a powerful wizard. Draco, on the other hand, is young and defiant. My Draco has always questioned his father's beliefs, even if only in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind at times. He would never bow to another person and to him referring to Voldemort as the "Dark Lord" (or You Know Who, or He Who Must Not Be Named) would be just as bad as kissing His robes and swearing to serve Him for eternity. Draco will risk the wrath of his housemates should he slip up (and he may yet, *laughs slightly evilly*) because he doesn't think that he will. At that age he still believes himself to be pretty much invincible.**

**I hope that makes as much sense outside my head as it did in... hope you guys likey. We're going to get a little bit hotter in the next chapter... but don't expect too much. I'm thinking it's almost time for something to blow up between them, so that may be coming up in the next couple chapters as well, it's just been too easy between them for a while. All my virtual love to you guys!**

**Fixed! Thanks! I hate for you guys to have to beta for me and I try to catch them myself, but I always miss something. My punctuation is atrocious as well and I apologize. My beta for this is currently getting another fanfic site up and running, so she is terribly busy. It drives me crazy to read a fic with so many errors you it's hard to understand, so I try not to do that and I appreciate those of you who will take time to point mine out!**


	20. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Harry started to eat quickly, wanting to get back to what they'd been doing earlier. He found that he liked kissing Draco much better than he liked fighting with him. That boy could kiss!

"Slow down, Harry, your food isn't going to sprout legs and run away," He looked up to see if Draco was disgusted with his sloppy eating, but he only looked amused.

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry," _To get you on that couch…_

"Oh, hot date?" Draco chuckled in a way that said he knew exactly why Harry was in a hurry, and he _liked_ it.

"Yeah, with a cute blonde."

"Harry James Potter, I am _not_ cute. Handsome? Yes. Sexy? Surely. Fantasy inducing? Absolutely. But, Malfoys are _not_ cute," There was still an amused glint in his eyes.

"You are all of the above, including cute. You get even cuter when you're in denial," Harry shrugged, but did slow down since he was already halfway through his food and Draco had barely made a dent in his. He thought the other boy was just a slow eater, but now that he wasn't focused entirely on gobbling down his food, he saw the real reason Draco had barely eaten. Draco was watching him and almost completely neglecting his food.

"Ok, I'm slowing, but you have to pick up the pace a little. You've hardly eaten at all."

Draco sighed, "Maybe I like conversation with my meal. So, have you decided that we will keep this secret for a while yet? Or just that you'd rather not announce our relationship by getting caught snogging in the hallway?" True to his admission, Draco took a bite while waiting for Harry to respond.

"Both, kinda. I want to tell Hermione, of course, Ron already knows. You can tell anyone who's important to you, but for the most part I'd like to keep it between us. At least for a while, until we feel like this is strong enough to withstand the scrutiny of the entire world, because that is what will happen."

"Well, in light of recent… admissions, I'm not sure who I can trust, even within my closest circle, so I think my lips will be sealed on the subject, until you're ready for everyone to know," Finally Draco was making some progress on the plate in front of him.

"I hate that you don't have anyone you can trust," Harry felt so lucky to have great friends and it saddened him to think that Draco didn't have that.

"Oh, but I do, I have you. Harry, I've shared things with you that no one else knows about me. Things that could cause serious trouble for me if anyone were to find out right now, and I'm not worried about it. Do you know how unusual that is for me?"

"Well, I'm glad you feel so comfortable with me, and that reminds me, could you tell me what you meant about this starting first year?" Something very out of the ordinary happened then, Draco blushed.

"Well, _this_ didn't exactly start then. I did want to be your friend very badly though. I think that's a lot of the reason I treated you so badly. I mean, Granger and Weasley would have been on my list anyway, at least at the beginning. According to my father the Weasleys were blood traitors and of course, Granger is a mu-"

"Don't say it. Just don't say it. It's bad enough having to remember every time I've heard you say it before and I don't want to hear it right now," He might have a thing for Draco, might even have started to care quite a lot, but Hermione was one of his best friends, and he would not let her be insulted.

"Maybe I've earned it, hell, I _know_ I've earned it, but it still hurts that you can't trust me to do a little better. Harry, after everything that's changed between us in the past few weeks, please give me a little credit. I was going to say muggle born. Though I wasn't raised to believe that the other term was anything but true, I can understand why it could be considered insulting, ok? Even though I've doubted my father at times, and I guess I always knew he was wrong, he was still my father. I still wanted his love, his acceptance, and his affection. I've spent years here being a complete and utter git to you lot because I thought that would get it for me. I was wrong, nothing I do will ever be good enough, so I'm not going to try anymore. Even if I knew that one day he'd finally lay his hand on my shoulder and say a simple 'well done' - which is all I wanted - it's just not worth it to me anymore. It hasn't been since I realized _you_ were a possibility for me," About the time he'd started talking about his dad, Draco had stood and started pacing around the room, in full rant mode.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you were going to say that. I just flashed back I guess and I'm sorry, ok? Draco? I know I'm not your dad, but you are good enough, maybe soon you'll see that too," Harry didn't move from his seat, he figured that it would be best to let Draco calm down before trying to touch him.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know if I'll ever be good enough, but that's enough about father, remember? Just us, so let's forget for a bit about your friends as well. So, I wanted to be your friend, but I was such a little snot - still am sometimes - that it wasn't going to happen. So, I was just snottier. Bad attention is better than no attention, right? At least I succeeded in making sure that you'd never forget me," Draco laughed, but it was humorless.

"Anyway, that 'hatred' carried me through second year. I guess even third year if I disregard the dreams I started to have about you. Well, I guess boys in general, but you were the star of so many of them. It wasn't until the beginning of this year that I realized I was actively participating in those dreams that were really more like fantasies by then. I hated myself for it. I've only just begun to know why I despised myself so much. It wasn't because I wanted you. It was because I had made sure that I'd never have a chance. I guess maybe you were an obsession for me. I wanted to slay that damned dragon myself! I was at the lake, you know. Of course you know because that was the night I cornered you." Draco heaved a huge sigh and very ungracefully plopped himself onto the couch. Harry took that as a sign that he could get closer, so he sat beside him. They still weren't touching, but Draco continued his monologue.

"I was so bloody worried about you. When you didn't surface, I knew why, and I hated her for being so weak. I hated you for making _me_ so weak, and I hated myself for letting you. You didn't run into me by accident, I was _looking_ for you. Of course, I didn't plan to assault you, that was just side effect of my anger. You just looked so unsure, and for once all of your attention was centered on me and I had you right where I wanted you. I don't usually act spur of the moment like that, but I don't see how it could have happened any differently. When you said what you did, all I could see were all the times I'd treated you much the same. It was like looking in a mirror, and I didn't like what I saw. So, you know the rest, I did what I could to make you see me differently. Apparently I haven't changed your opinion entirely, but _I will. _I have to warn you though, that I'm still a git. I'll just try not to be an arse with you and I'll do my very best where your friends are concerned as well. Just please remember that I'm a work in progress, ok?" He looked so defeated, Draco never slouched, but at that moment he was slumped with his forearms resting on his thighs.

"Draco, I'm sorry I was so hard on you, both tonight and then, ok? I was just so damned scared and confused. I'm not anymore though and if you act like a git sometimes? I'll just tell you, or be a git right back if that's what got to you the first time, maybe it will work again," Harry placed his hand on the broken boy's back - and that's how he thought of Draco just then, completely broken. Harry resolved to piece him back together little by little if need be.

"I'm not sorry you said what you said then, not only did I deserve it, but we might not be here if you hadn't," Draco chuckled a little, "You know I was telling you about my dreams? I guess I don't have to tell you what most of them were about, but even if the other boy wasn't you, their eyes were always green. I've been told we don't dream in color, that's bullshit."

"Come here, Draco," Harry reclined across the couch and helped Draco get situated between his legs so that the other boy's legs were scrunched up at the end, but his head was resting over Harry's heart. Warm arms enveloped Harry and, after a little bit of wriggling, ended up under his back. Harry draped his over the top of Malfoy's back and used one hand to play with the ends of his almost white locks.

X.X

They didn't say anything for a long time. Harry played with Draco's hair, and Draco listened to the rhythm of Harry's heart. The longer they laid there, the louder and faster it got. Draco had a suspicion and moved just a little to confirm it. Yes, Harry was turned on. It helped Draco not feel so bad about his own condition. He'd started getting hard the second Harry touched his hair and it had gotten worse with every natural movement of the body under his.

Now that he knew, he fancied that he could feel the throb of Harry's manhood against his chest and, if it was possible, he got even harder. There was still something they needed to talk about, and wouldn't it just be delicious torture to discuss it right now?

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about," His sudden statement startled the boy holding him.

"What was that?" Harry still didn't let up on Draco's hair, and that was fine by him, it'd be messy and greasy later, but it was well worth it.

"Before we venture into a more… physical relationship, I'd like to know a few things. There are also a few things I'd like to tell you. But, since I'm such a git, I want you to go first."

"O-ok," Draco could feel the trepidation pouring off Harry and wanted to set him at ease.

"It's just between us and I don't care what the answers are, ok?" Which wasn't entirely true, he hoped with all his heart that Harry would say he was a virgin. It wasn't quite fair, but it was what he wanted.

"Have you ever been with anyone? Have you ever had sex?" Harry went completely still. Draco was sure he was going to clam up. Then his body relaxed and he made Draco the happiest person to walk the face of the earth.

"No." Then he made Draco even happier, "you were the first person I've ever kissed. You know the full extent of my sexual history, Draco."

"Ok," He couldn't keep the joy out of his voice, but he tried to at least tone it down. Now he wanted to play just a little, so far he hadn't pushed, and he knew sex was still out of the question, but he was curious.

Under the guise of getting more comfortable he worked his left hand out from under Harry - it really was starting to fall asleep - and laid it beside his face on Harry's chest. After just a minute he started swirling one of his fingers in tiny - but ever growing - circles over the fabric of Harry's jumper.

"So, you've never been naked with anyone else," He couldn't stop it from coming out in a seductive purr and maybe he didn't want to.

"No," Harry's lungs were working double time then and his answer came out on a breathy sigh.

"No one has ever touched you? Made you come?" He felt a jolt in his groin at his own words and could just imagine how Harry was feeling under the spell Draco was weaving.

"No," It was barely audible.

"Before me, have you ever been curious about other boys? Ever wondered what it would feel like to be pressed against a hard body? To feel another cock rub against your own?" His circles were more like ovals now, trailing up to graze over one hardened nipple and down to glide just under the waistband of Harry's jeans. Every time he reached the bottom of his path Harry arched just a little more. Every time he gently slid over his nipple, Harry moaned just a little louder.

"No, but I do now, all the time," He was almost there, just a little more prodding.

"You think about me like that? Do you wonder what my hand would feel like moving up and down your cock? Do you wonder what my mouth would feel like? I could do it, Harry, right now, no obligation on your part. Let me make you feel good, love?"

**A/N: Oh, I'm evil. No I'm not, I'm just undecided. When I decide whether I'm going to let Draco have his fun, I'll update. Shouldn't be long, remember? I'm off most of the week, well I'm a little off all the time, but that is beside the point. Again, I'm sure there are mistakes, just yell at me if anything aggravates the daylights out of you.**

**Harborseal54: Thanks for your opinion on my interpretation of the characters. Characterization is something that is very important to me, and as you can tell, it's hard to do when you are writing something so entirely out of character to being with, so glad you approve!**

**MrsTripTucker: I thought about having Harry get upset over the bedroom, but I decided he'd find it funny instead, so just let myself roll with it. Thanks!**

**Parvati-Patil: Wouldn't we all?**


	21. A Time for Release

**A/N 1: I've agonized over this chapter. I decided pretty much right away to just go with it, but it just wouldn't come as easily as I'd hoped. I hope you like it. So as not to kill the 'mood' I'm going to start the last half of the first chapter here, but I'll give you Harry's observations instead. Sound good? K, read on, but know that there is a lemon here:**

"Have you ever been with anyone? Have you ever had sex?" Oh, but he really did not want to answer that. What bloke at _any_ age _wants_ to own up to his virginity? He remembered Draco's plea from earlier for Harry to try to trust him a little, so he stepped out on that ledge and just did.

"No, you were the first person I've ever kissed. You know the full extent of my sexual history, Draco," He chose not to bring up the incident with Ron, that wasn't sexual by any means. Rather than laugh at him, Draco sounded excited about his admission.

"Ok," Draco started to shift his weight and for a fleeting moment Harry thought he was going to leave. Then he realized the other boy was only changing positions. Poor thing, it couldn't have been comfortable lying with his hands under him all this time.

Draco's hand came to rest on Harry's chest and very shortly afterward started moving. Small circles were getting bigger every second. He was pinned by Draco again, and though he was doing it very slowly, Draco was starting to get adventurous. Harry decided he didn't mind in the slightest, especially when he felt a finger slide slowly over his nipple. The only thing that would make it better would be if his shirt wasn't in the way.

"So, you've never been naked with anyone else," Draco's voice was like the finest silk sliding over his skin and making him shiver. He could hardly catch his breath.

"No."

"No one has ever touched you? Made you come?" Oh Merlin, no one had ever _talked_ to him like that either and his already stiff organ jerked in excitement inside his jeans.

"No." He hoped he'd actually said it and not just thought it.

"Before me, have you ever been curious about other boys? Ever wondered what it would feel like to be pressed against a hard body? To feel another cock rub against your own?" Harry was arching and _moaning_ and Draco's hand felt fantastic, but it just wasn't moving _low_ enough.

"No, but I do now, all the time," And he did. At that moment, all in the world he wanted was for them both to be naked. He wanted to feel Draco's skin, slick with sweat, slipping against his own.

"You think about me like that? Do you wonder what my hand would feel like moving up and down your cock? Do you wonder what my mouth would feel like? I could do it, Harry, right now, no obligation on your part. Let me make you feel good, love?"

Oh yes, Merlin yes. Every word traveled straight from Draco's mouth to Harry's cock. His lungs weren't working properly, his heart was going to explode, and the throbbing organ between his legs was going to burst out of his pants.

"Yes, _please._"

X.X

He almost didn't believe he'd heard right. Surely Harry hadn't just agreed. Oh, but he had, but he was under duress, so Draco wouldn't take that as permission. He stopped and almost beamed when Harry actually whined.

He tilted the head of the other boy - which had fallen back - forward and waited for shimmering green eyes to open and focus on him. When they finally did, he asked the only question that he cared about hearing an answer to right then.

"Harry, are you sure?"

There were no words, maybe the other boy couldn't speak, but he vigorously nodded his head and then proceeded to try and force his tongue all the way down Draco's throat. Draco let him have that kiss, allowing the other boy to take what he needed before firmly grabbing the reigns again.

"Lay back, baby. No, wait, sit up," Harry did as he was told and Draco practically ripped the shirt off over Harry's head. Fuck, the boy was positively god-like. He wanted to taste all that perfectly sculpted skin, but decided that could wait. He did let himself flick first one, then another nipple with his tongue before turning his attention to the button on Harry's denims.

He concentrated on swirling his tongue around Harry's navel while his hands were busy trying to free the generous bulge from the confines of those evil pants that hid so much. When his hand _finally_ brushed the head of Harry's cock, the other boy yelped and lifted his hips to help speed the process along.

"Oh _yes_ssss," He hissed the word so sharply that Draco could almost feel it lingering in the air.

Draco wanted to take every last inch into his mouth and show Harry exactly how good he could be, but instead zeroed in on Harry's face and started with his hand. He used firm strokes, a little slower on the upstroke and a little harder on the down stroke.

Harry was undulating sinuously under him, his face was screwed up in evident pleasure, and there was a delightful sheen to his skin as sweat collected in the dips of his body. Every sigh, moan, and growl only encouraged Draco to force another one from that delectable mouth. He wanted to watch Harry break and fall apart. He wanted Harry to shatter before his very eyes.

He leaned forward and latched onto the head of Harry's cock. Harry _screamed_ the second Draco's mouth closed around him. He sucked gently at first, probing the slit for every drop it had to offer. He could not believe he was finally here with Harry at his mercy in the best of ways. He sucked harder and let one of his hands caress Harry's testicles.

He felt Harry shudder then tense when one lone finger pressed firmly against the skin behind his sack. Draco was on the verge of drawing back when Harry started to move again. He tested the waters by almost removing his finger then pushing again. Harry continued to move with him and every time Draco applied pressure Harry would groan. This was too new to Harry to go any further so Draco regrettably pulled back.

"Draco, please. N-need to, have t-to, _please_-" Draco abandoned his ambrosial task to help Harry along.

"Shhh, I'm going to take you there, Harry, trust me. You taste heavenly, love. I've _dreamed_ about this, baby. I've wanted you for so long," His hand was moving faster and faster and Harry was on the cusp of absolute bliss.

"The night you kissed me outside the library, I imagined doing this to you. I was so _hard_, love. Did you know I went to my dorm and wanked to the thought of having you in my hand, in my mouth," He debated briefly on whether to finish the sentence, then threw caution to the wind, "in my _arse_. I fingered myself wanting it to be your cock driving into me."

Harry wailed and tangled his hand in Draco's hair, "Fuck, Draco."

The other boy was so close and Draco was shamelessly rutting against his calf. Harry was shaking and clutching at Draco's hair and the back of the settee. He was forcefully thrusting his body up into Draco's hand. He needed something, something more, but Draco was at a loss. Then an idea curled around his fogged mind.

"Let go, baby. Come. Come for me, Harry," As soon as the words rolled off his tongue, he sucked Harry fully into his mouth and down his throat. He swallowed once and felt the first twitch of flesh between his lips. He pulled back just far enough to keep from gagging on the first jet of bitter fluid. He drank greedily even as he felt himself fall over the edge.

When Harry was finally spent, he used his mouth to finish cleaning any drops he may have missed and reveled in the small quivers of Harry's body as it settled into sated limpness. There was a quiet sigh from Harry and a low moan from Draco as he eased himself up Harry's body to lodge himself in the crack between Harry's body and the back of the settee.

Draco was pleasantly surprised when Harry turned to kiss him. Blaise had never had an issue with kissing him after a blowjob, but he hadn't expected Harry to delve into his mouth directly after.

"That was phenomenal," Harry's breath taking smile made Draco's heart flutter wildly.

"You're telling me, I don't think I've ever come in my pants before," Maybe it should have been embarrassing, but it just wasn't.

"You… really? In your pants?"

"In my pants," Harry looked positively devastated.

"But, I wanted to…" Draco froze, was Harry really going to say it? "I wanted to touch you, I wanted to do the same for you," Apparently he was.

"Next time, love. I promise you aren't any more eager for that than I am," He could probably handle another go tonight, in the next few minutes even, there _were _advantages to being young, but they should really get some sleep. They did have class tomorrow.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" His face was nestled in the crook of Harry's neck and he didn't want to move.

"Thanks," His lips curved upward and he almost laughed. It was so like Harry to mind his manners and politely thank him so quickly after orgasm.

"The pleasure was mine, Harry. If you need proof, observe the very wet and uncomfortable state of my trousers," Harry did laugh then so Draco allowed himself to join in.

**A/N 2: I may want to go hide now... This is another one that will drive me mad - or further along that path - if I don't just put it out there in the universe and be done with it, so here it is. I've been slaving over it for about five hours and I just can't take it anymore.**

**I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging on the last one, I don't usually do that, but I wanted to get it to you even though I hadn't made up my mind just yet. **

**Thanks for the corrections, you are an absolute beauty! I don't get along well with punctuation in general, but I decided a long time ago that colons and semicolons were hellbent on making my life miserable and gave up on them. I cannot believe I left a "you're' where there should have been a "your". That is seriously one of my pet peeves, right along with "they're", "their", and "there". Do you ever beta? You'd be fabulous! **

**I must, must, must do laundry tomorrow, so please don't hate me if I don't update. All my love to each and every one of you fantabulous readers!**


	22. A Secret Shared

It was past curfew when he stepped into his common room. He expected everyone else to already be in bed and might have missed Hermione entirely if not for the book gently rising and falling on the couch. At first sight it looked as if the throw that usually draped on the back of their common room couch was moving on it's own. Upon closer inspection he noticed hair popping out of the top of it and shook his head.

This left him in quite a predicament. It was obvious she had been waiting up for him and would have questions if he woke her. At the same time, he didn't want to just leave her sleeping there. After a short inward argument he decided to spare himself the dramatics and opted for soothing his conscience by gently removing the book from her stomach and marking her page before laying it on the table.

He quietly tiptoed to the dormitory and gathered his pajamas. He needed a shower, he smelled of sweat, come, and Draco. It didn't bother him so much, but he didn't want anyone else to take notice. He showered as quickly and quietly as he could.

He thought he'd fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but that wasn't the case. He kept replaying that damned prophecy, and Dumbledore's promise that it wouldn't be fulfilled literally, in his head. When he finally was able to push that to the side, he started remembering Draco poised above him, touching him.

'_Let me make you feel good, love?"_

He had, and Draco hadn't disappointed. It had been the single most amazing orgasm he'd ever had. Malfoy had known just how to touch him, just how to suck, exactly what to say. It almost seemed like too much too fast, but he didn't care. He wanted this and when was the last time he'd actually gotten anything he'd wanted? With the thought that he wasn't going to feel guilty about Draco, even in the midst of Voldemort's possible return, he finally drifted to sleep.

The next morning, he was the last out of bed. Ron was the only one left in the dorm and he was almost ready to leave as well.

"Why didn't you wake me? I'll be late for breakfast," Harry threw the covers back and jumped out of bed.

"You're not that late, Harry. You still have time for a quick shower, and I'll wait for you."

"I don't need a shower, got one last night," Ron didn't say anything, but the look Harry received said it all.

"Oh, shut up," Harry was tossing his clothes on as quickly as he could.

"I didn't say a word, mate," Ron finished tying his sneakers and stood up, grabbing his and Harry's bag.

"But you want to," Harry slung his school robes around himself and started buttoning them on his way to the door, where he stopped cold before opening it.

"Hermione was waiting up for me last night, what did you tell her when I wasn't back before curfew?"

"Exactly what we agreed on, Dumbledore told you some things that you wanted to research and you'd be back soon. I can't believe she waited for you, she told me she was going to bed. I saw her go into the girl's dorm," Ron shook his head.

"Well, obviously she came back out at some point because she was asleep on the sofa when I came in," Harry sighed, "I'll tell her tonight. I hate keeping her in the dark. How do you think she'll react?"

"She's going to be bloody miffed," Ron moved around Harry to open the door, "Let's get something to eat."

"That's exactly the reason I didn't tell her right away."

"That's what is going to upset her the most. Not that you're interested in _him_, but that you kept it a secret, especially since you told me, but not her," They were halfway down the stairs by that point, so Harry dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I didn't tell you though, you figured it out on your own."

"She's a bird, do you really think that will matter to her?"

"Not at all, I've really screwed up this time, haven't I?"

"Just glad it's you and not me, mate. I've done enough screwing up with her to last a lifetime."

"Yeah, I guess if she gets too bad, I'll just remind her of something rotten you've done, that should take the heat off," Harry laughed as Ron's scowled.

"Not funny, not funny at _all_."

"What's not funny, and where _were_ you last night, Harry? I waited up for you, I thought you would want someone to talk to since the meeting with Dumbledore sounded so important," Hermione looked very concerned, and she had every right to be, even if she didn't know why. He couldn't tell her much about his discussion with Dumbledore, but he had a feeling once he outed himself and Draco she wouldn't much care about that anyway.

"Can we talk about it later? This afternoon after our last class? We can take a walk out to the lake, just the three of us, ok?"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm the only one of us who has been left out of something very important?"

"Hermione-"

"It's ok Harry, I guess it won't hurt for it to wait a few more hours. Let's get something to eat, shall we?" She threaded her arms through both of theirs, as she'd done so many times before, but this time she wasn't smiling.

He only saw Draco once that day. They passed each other in the hall and Draco had purposely rammed their shoulders together.

"Watch it, scar head," The words didn't hold the malice they once had.

"You watch it, ferret," Neither did his own. Hermione noticed if her calculating stare was anything to go on.

Later that afternoon as Harry sat beside her at the lake he inwardly cursed Ron. The wanker had backed out on him, said it wasn't his story to tell or some insane rubbish like that. Harry guessed he was right, but it still would have helped to have Ron as support. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew Ron was trying not to get on her bad side, but still…

"Who is it, Harry?" Harry considered dragging it out, but knew that would only make it worse. So, like ripping off an old band-aid, he just said it.

"Malfoy," There was no need to shock her even more by using his first name.

For a very long time she didn't say anything. He was just about to start babbling about something - possibly the fact that Ron had yet to do his charms essay - when she finally spoke.

"How long?"

"I guess it really started the night after the lake task, but I've only been _seeing_ him for a couple weeks," He couldn't understand why she wasn't yelling at him yet.

"How long has Ron known?" That was where it got a little sticky.

"For around a week, I didn't tell him 'Mione, he just knew. I… I-"

"I know this must be very confusing for you, Harry. I mean, discovering you are interested in boys - especially considering your upbringing, I can't imagine the Dursleys were the most accepting family - but that you felt you couldn't talk to me? And, Malfoy, Harry? Really? There are many boys at this school who are either gay or bisexual, why _him_?" She was one blink away from shedding tears and his heart ached to think that he'd made her cry.

"It's _only_ him, Hermione. I can't explain it, but there's _something_ about him. He's not, well, I don't know really, but he's different that we thought."

"Harry, he's a snake - a devious, evil, slithering, _snake_. He's using you, he can't possibly have changed that quickly," She was really sobbing now, and he was torn between defending Draco and pulling her into him and holding her through her tears.

He settled for putting his arm around her and trying to apologize, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say. If you just talked to him-"

"I don't _want_ to talk to him, Harry. I want to talk to _you_, I want you to talk to _me_," She slung his arm off and jumped out of reach, "I thought we were _friends_, Harry."

"We are, you _know_ you and Ron are my best friends," He stood and reached for her, but she jumped back and with a shake of her head took off for the castle.

"If we were friends, you wouldn't be sneaking around behind my back seeing _him_," He tried to catch her, but she was too fast. In the end he was left halfway to the castle- and farther from her than he'd ever been - trying to catch his breath.

X.X

_Malfoy,_

_He will probably want to see you tonight. Can I let him know that you will be waiting?_

_R_

He found the note in his bag as he was looking for some notes for Crabbe during lunch.

"Hey, what's that?" He was able to keep Pansy from snatching it away.

"None of your business, Parkinson." He quickly cast incendio on the paper and tossed the remains onto his plate.

"Well, well, Draco's keeping secrets. Was that a love note, Dragon?" She'd taken to calling him by that stupid nickname after the one and only time they'd slept together. 'Slept together', that was really too nice a term for what had transpired, there had really been no sleeping, or even a bed involved. They'd been thirteen and entirely too curious for their own good. It had been a disaster, but she still seemed to feel as if she had some kind of claim on him.

"Jealous, Pansy?" He gave her his best 'go fuck yourself' smile and arched an eyebrow.

"And if I am?" One perfectly manicured nail scratched teasingly down the sleeve of his robes. Oh, but she was good.

"I don't see any dusty closets around, so I'd say you're out of luck. Ah, well, it isn't like it was that great the first time, so I don't think I'm missing out on too much."

She leaned in, it would look to anyone else as if she were flirting, "It also doesn't help that I have entirely the wrong equipment does it?" She gave him a knowing, but not unkind grin, and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek. It wasn't one of his best moments, his eyes shot directly to the Gryffindor table and he breathed a sigh of relief when Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Pansy didn't miss his moment of alarm or the exact spot to which his eyes had wandered. She didn't say a word, but it wasn't necessary. To her credit, she didn't move her head, but her eyes shifted between the empty seats of the Golden Trio and his face several times before growing comically wide. She let go of the arm she'd grabbed during her faux flirtation and turned back to her food.

He wanted to say something, wanted to force a promise out of her that she'd keep her trap shut, but that would be as good as an admission. Instead he practically tossed the notes at Vincent and left the table. He was way too early for his next class, but he used the time to write his response to Weasley.

_Weasley,_

_Tell him if he needs me, I'll be waiting for him. He knows where to find me._

_D_

He was able to levitate the note into the Weasel's bag when he bumped into Harry. The shoulder brush served two purposes. He was able to touch Harry - if only for a split second - and it caused a distraction so that no one noticed the paper that quickly flew from his bag to the redhead's.

He should probably corner Pansy tonight and find someway to convince her she was wrong in her assumption. Regardless of their slightly sordid past, they'd always been friends, but this was a new world they were entering. He wasn't sure she'd still be loyal to him once she knew where he stood. He trampled down the uneasy feeling that sprang up in his chest at the thought of losing his oldest friend. It could wait one night, he was pretty certain that she wouldn't say anything without talking to him first. If she were going to spread it around, she'd want to have as many details as possible.

**A/N: I meant to tell you guys a few chapters ago that I was going to change Harry's age in this. I'm surprised no one has called me on it yet. Sorry guys, I just felt a little weird with them being 14 and having the emotional ties that I'm giving them - not that 15 is that much better - but let's just say that with the lives they've led, they are a little more mature than other kids their age. Now, I know I'm screwing up the whole idea of the Harry going to Hogwarts at 11, but keep in mind that this is fiction based on fiction. **

**So, I already know exactly where I'm going with this, but I want to know if I'm going to shock you at all, so, Pansy... friend or foe? How will she handle her discovery? Oh, and harborseal, thanks for suggesting bringing in some of Draco's housemates because it caused a half-formed idea to blossom in my head! **

**As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews, they are food not only for my ego (which I hope isn't too huge) but for my soul as well. Reviews are love, and as Ellen would say, "Right back atcha!"**


	23. A Dying Dream

The walk to Gryffindor tower felt like the longest of his life. His legs were sore from running and his heart was heavy with the burden of Hermione's pain.

Ron was waiting for him outside the portrait hole, "How is she? Did you see her?"

"She's upset, Harry. She'll come around, just give her some time," Ron pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want to give her time, Ron. I want to march in there, hold her - by force if necessary - until she's done crying, and then promise her I'll never hurt her again," He felt his own tears stinging his eyes and buried his head deeper in Ron's shoulder.

"I know, mate. Let me do the comforting on this one though, ok? I'll talk to her. She's a little angry with me too, but I think she'll be more likely to talk to me than you right now. He said he'd be waiting for you tonight if you wanted to talk. Want me to get your cloak for you?"

"You talked to him?" He couldn't believe how great Ron was being about this whole mess.

"We swapped a couple notes, no big deal. I hoped this would go well, but I guess I knew it wouldn't. I knew Hermione would need me, so I wanted to make sure you had someone to talk with as well. He said you'd know where to find him. Just let me run up and get your cloak," Harry pulled Ron tight for just a moment before letting go.

"No, it's ok, I'll make sure to come back before curfew. Thanks, mate. I don't know what I'd do without you. Take care of her, yeah? If she'll listen tell her I love her and I'm sorry."

"I will, this will work out, Harry, you'll see."

"I want to believe you're right, Ron. I really do," For the first time since this all started he wasn't really sure that he wanted to see Draco. There was a part of him that wanted to blame this whole mess on the other boy. If Draco hadn't been such an arse to them for the past four years… On the other hand, if he had just trusted Hermione enough to talk to her from the beginning… It wouldn't do to dwell on 'what ifs' and 'maybes' though, so he pushed it all down as he opened the door on the seventh floor.

As soon as the door was closed he was engulfed in warm, trembling arms, "Are you alright? Weasley said you'd need me, I assume you had that talk with Granger? How did it go?"

He allowed himself to relax and just be held, "Not so well. I don't think she'll be able to accept this, Draco. I don't know if she can get past everything."

"I'll talk to her, Harry. I'll apologize in front of the whole bloody school if I must," Harry chuckled picturing Draco down on one knee begging forgiveness. His laughter died when he imagined Hermione slapping Draco across the face and glaring at him.

"I don't think that would be the best route to take right now. Ron says she just needs a little time, so we'll wait and see," He let Draco lead him to the sofa. He didn't complain when Draco pull him against his chest and arranged them so that Harry was sitting in his lap. He felt like a child being soothed after a frightening dream. It was nice even if it was a lie, he wasn't really a child and it was no nightmare.

"Ok, then give her time, but right now, just let me hold you. It's what boyfriends do. You're hurting and it's my responsibility to make it all better," Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and hugged him closer.

"You can't make this better, Draco." Draco sighed and placed a few more kisses on Harry's head and the side of his face.

"Maybe not, but I can be here for you. Let me do that, ok?" Harry nodded his assent and let himself relax.

The next day Hermione avoided him like the plague. The day after was the same. She refused to even look at him, much less verbally acknowledge his existence. He tried to ask her questions about their studies, she glared and turned back to her own work. He tried to joke about Neville's latest attempt to transfigure a table into a dog (it had been downright hilarious watching a table scurry around the room barking), she ignored him and started chatting with Ginny. He tried to get her alone to apologize, but she clung to Ron like a life preserver.

She was so dead-set on keeping their friend between them that he couldn't even get Ron alone. Suddenly he was the Gryffindor outcast. Not only did he not have his two best friends, but no one else would talk to him much either. They all assumed he'd done something horrible to Hermione if she were refusing to speak to him. He was a pariah in his own house and he'd never bothered to make friends in other houses. In short, he was completely alone and slightly depressed because of it.

X.X

Draco was worried about Harry, but his own life was looking brighter. Pansy had jerked him aside the moment he came back from the Room of Requirement. In a flurry of wand movements she cast a silencing spell and a disillusionment charm on them.

"I know it's not Granger - or it better not be since you turn me down so often - so, which one? Weasley or Potter?"

"Pansy-"

"Don't even _try_ to lie to me, Draco. You can probably lie to Dumbledore and get away with it, you're that damned good, but I see right through you, I always have. I just can't see you with Weasley, and though it's quite a shock, I can actually picture you with Potter. Thinking back, it kind of makes sense in a strange way. Every time the two of you go head to head the air around you is positively fraught with tension. There's a certain charge that you only get with each other. I used to think it was nothing more that absolute disdain, but I was wrong, wasn't I, Dragon?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not yours, Pansy. I never was and I never will be," He tried to walk away, but she'd also, unknown to him at the time, placed a shield around them. He couldn't run.

"This isn't about that, Draco. I'm no fool, you don't love me and never would have. I _know_ that and I'm perfectly fine with it. What I want to know now is do you love _him_? I need to know how harshly to hex the idiots who will try to stand in your way," To say that he was surprised would be an understatement, he was _floored_.

"I love him, Pansy. I don't think he's realized it yet, but I do all the same," She just smiled.

"Ok, good. I can work with that. So, am I the only one who knows about the two of you?"

"No, Weasley's known for a little bit and he's been helping us, much to my surprise. Granger just found out tonight and she is none too pleased. I just spent the last hour trying to console him. She pretty much told him to sod off and he's distressed," Pansy's expression hardened and she nodded, just once. He'd seen that look on her face many times, and he didn't like it - not one little bit.

"Don't you go getting involved, Parkinson. Let Harry handle it, they're his friends and he'll have to work this out with them."

"I'll stay out of it, for now, but I'll make no promises for the future. She could cause problems for you, Dragon," It was a lost cause to try and get her to stop using that stupid endearment.

"I'm aware of what's at stake, but there's nothing I can do about it. I just have to trust him," She didn't look convinced, but she did give him a light kiss on the lips before dropping the spells.

"I love you, Dragon. I just hope you know what you're getting into," He wasn't sure that he did, but he didn't want to walk away.

She never mentioned what his involvement with Harry meant as far as his father's nefarious plans went. She never said anything about the war they both knew was coming. She didn't try to dissuade him from changing sides. Most importantly, she'd pretty much promised to help him. Well, she'd threatened hexes, which from Pansy was as good as a promise. He had high hopes that in the end he'd get to keep her.

If Pansy stood by him, Blaise would as well. Blaise was infatuated with Pansy. He didn't think it would be long before she put the poor boy out of his misery and accepted one of his many requests for a date. It should have bothered him, he supposed, that his first female love and his first - and only - male lover were destined for each other, but it didn't. He had Harry and that was all he needed.

He met the other boy for their weekly study session that week in the Room of Requirement. What was once a living room was now a dueling area and he was set to have his first defense lesson. Harry seemed distracted the entire time, but Draco didn't comment. The boy was allowed an off day considering the fact that Granger still wasn't speaking to him.

When it seemed the lesson was over, Draco finally approached the topic they'd been avoiding, "Do you think she'll ever come around?"

"I don't know, Draco. I'm trying to trust Ron that she will, but she's just so cold. On top of that, she's keeping Ron glued to her side and no one else will talk to me because they think I've done something horrid to her," Harry collapsed against the wall and his whole body shuddered. He was crying, or would be any minute.

"Harry-"

"Don't, Draco. If you are nice to me again it will make what I have to say so much harder," Draco's blood ran cold and every muscle in his body tensed.

"What do you have to say?" He didn't want to ask the question, but it had to be asked.

"I don't know if we can keep seeing each other. I care about you, Draco, but she's one of my best friends. I have to consider her feelings and I have to try to make things right any way I can," Harry was steadfastly refusing to look at Draco and his words were laced with pain.

"_No_. Harry, I'm not making you choose. I never said you had to choose. I'll wait, ok? Just don't say this is the end. I'll back off for a while, give you the space you need to fix this, but don't say it's over," He hated the tremor in his voice. He hated to hear himself beg, but sometimes you just have to lay yourself on the line. Sometimes you just have to hand your heart over and trust the other person not to step on it.

"Do you think this is what I _want_?" Then Harry was looking at him, there was anger, but it was trying desperately to mask the pain, "I don't want to end this, Draco, but I can't give up everything for it either. My friends are the only family I have, Draco. I can't lose them."

"That's bullshit, Harry. It's a cop out and you know it. You won't lose them," Then Draco was angry. Who was Harry Potter to think that he could do that? To think that he could make all the decisions concerning their future.

"What if I do? What then? I devote my life entirely to you and forget I was ever anyone else before I was your boyfriend?" That's not what Draco wanted at all and he knew Harry knew it.

"No, but I took chances for us, I'm just asking you to do the same. I gave up my family, my entire bloody _life, _I just want you to stand up for us," He was yelling and he knew it wasn't the best way to handle the situation, but he was hurting and he didn't always think clearly when that was the case.

"I didn't ask you to do that," It was just a whisper but it carried the weight of a freight train for Draco. It barreled through all his hopes and dreams and left them scattered on the floor of a room no one else knew of. It seemed fitting somehow that it should end there - a secret love dashed in a secret room.

"No, you didn't," Draco left. There was nothing else that his pride - what little was left - would allow him to do.

**A/N: Don't hate me. I did tell you it was coming. Just trust that it was absolutely necessary, ok? **

**Thanks for your trust applecalypse, and don't worry about the long review, I love it!**

**javalon14 - That was the only response I could imagine Hermione having considering her past with Draco and the fact that Harry hid it from her. Lol, yep girls don't even understand girls... **

**MrsTripTucker - It was necessary to have Hermione react badly, everything can't be sunshine and roses for these two, can it? But never fear, I can only do happy endings. There's a light at the end of the tunnel for you!**

**Thanks to all of you for continuing to read and for letting me in on your reactions, I LOVE IT! Of course, I love you too, but I say that quite often do I not? Kisses and hugs to you all.**

**Thanks to my unofficial, but wonderful nonetheless, beta harborseal54 (you definitely deserve the title). I love that you take the time not only to review but to let me know the mistakes you see. You are absolutely fanfrickintastic!**


	24. A Chance for Forgiveness

Pansy was waiting for him again, but this time she took one look at his face and dragged him from the common room. There were several unused classrooms in the dungeons and she quickly spelled one safe and quiet for them.

"You look like shit, what happened?" He couldn't make his mouth work, didn't want to feel his lips form the words. He cried and didn't care that he had an audience or that his nose was running.

"Oh, Dragon, come here," She wrapped him in her arms and let him cling to her as if she were the only solid thing in the world.

"Is it Granger? Did she do this?," He wanted to tell her that Granger hadn't broken him, Harry had, but his voice was still lost in his sobs.

"Ssshh, we'll fix it, baby. I promise we'll make it right. Calm down so you can tell me who to curse," She held him tight and patted his head. He loved her more just then than he ever had. Even his mother had never comforted him like that. His snot and tears were leaving streaks on her shirt and he tried to pull away and save it, but she held fast and didn't let him move.

"Your shirt-"

"Trust you to be concerned with my clothing at a time like this. It'll wash or it can be replaced, just let it out and then we'll talk."

X.X

Pansy Parkinson was_ not_ a nice girl. She knew it and she didn't much care. Nice girls didn't make it in this world, so she was content not to be in their ranks. Pansy was, however, fiercely loyal to the few people she could call 'friend'. Draco was the best of those, so it didn't sit will with her that Potter had hurt him.

She devised several plans that would ensure Potter a short stay in the hospital wing and one that would mean a very long stay in St. Mungo's. She considered it a real loss when they had to be forgotten. She wasn't the type of person to go off half cocked, so while she was scheming, she watched.

It only took sitting through breakfast to see that Potter was in as much pain as Draco. Regardless of what others might think, she also wasn't the type to kick a man when he was down. Much to her own disgust, she found herself feeling as sorry for Potter as she did her friend.

Something must be done and obviously her anger at Potter was at least a little misplaced. That was what she got for listening to her Dragon. So, she turned her attention to the bushy-haired know-it-all who was really to blame.

X.X

Harry was distraught. He hadn't meant to turn on Draco. He'd just been upset and scared… and _lonely_. He'd spent the entire night in the Room of Requirement staring at the door and hoping Draco would come back.

He looked like death warmed over the next morning and felt worse. It seemed like Draco was everywhere. Every time they passed each other an apology would start trying to burst out of his mouth. Then Draco would turn cold eyes on him and it would die.

He just didn't know what to do in the face of such hostility. He wanted to pull Draco aside and force him to drop the mask, but he knew there was something else he had to do first. He had to confront Hermione. When he finally talked to Draco he wanted to be able to say he'd had the bollocks to 'stand up' for them.

X.X

Pansy wasn't usually patient. If there was a new outfit or gadget that she wanted, she wanted it _yesterday_. If she had something to say, she said it the moment it crossed her mind and if anyone listening didn't like it, they could go straight to hell. However, like her first talk with Draco about Potter, tact was important for her latest mission. She could be tactful if it was absolutely essential, and for this, it was.

She had a piece of her mind - and possibly a very nasty case of boils - to give to Granger and it had to be done when they were alone. She watched and waited all day. She followed and hid in dark corners. She plotted ways to lure the other girl out of Weasley's clutches. In the end, she didn't have to, Granger headed for the loo right before dinner.

Pansy gave her exactly two minutes and quietly entered the room. A quick glance around and under stalls told her they were blessedly alone. In a few seconds time the door was locked and the room was muffled to prevent eavesdroppers. She propped herself on the sink farthest from the stalls and examined her nails while waiting. She'd learned from her mother that intimidation was easier if you affected a calm exterior.

Granger exited the stall and started when she saw her company. Pansy gave her a sickeningly sweet smile before turning back to her nails. She let Granger wash her hands and begin to dry them before she spoke.

"So, Granger, heard any good gossip lately?" Pansy didn't look up from her hand.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to, Pansy." Granger already sounded flustered.

"Are you sure? You haven't heard anything juicy? Nothing that would turn not only this school, but possibly most of the wizarding world upside down?" She raised her head and an eyebrow and pinned Granger with her most baleful glower. The other girl didn't respond.

"Did you know they broke up? Harry said he couldn't stay with Draco because _you_ didn't approve. That doesn't make me happy, Granger. I don't like it when my Dragon is upset. I find it hard to be _civil_ to someone who causes him pain, do you understand?" Pansy had expected Granger to attack, if not physically or magically, then verbally. What she wasn't prepared for was crying.

"He- he was s-so upset this morning. I knew something w-wasn't right. He's b-been so happy and now he's not, and it's all my fault," Pansy didn't know what to say, that was not how she'd thought it would go.

"I was surprised, and I didn't know what to do. H-he didn't tell me. He d-didn't trust me. I'm supposed to be his best friend and I w-wasn't good enough to just t-talk to. I guess I've proven why that is, haven't I? I messed up, made him f-feel like he had to give up something that's made him s-so happy."

"Granger, get a hold on yourself. This isn't the time for hysterics. You need to _do_ something about it. Potter's miserable and Draco isn't any better. Be a big girl and clean up your damned mess. If you don't, so help me-"

She was cutoff when the air was squeezed from her lungs forcefully, "Thank you, Pansy. I guess I needed this. Just don't ever try to bully me again, I know hexes that would make even you cower and run."

Granger let go as quickly as she'd grabbed on. She jerked once on the door and it's failure to open reminded Pansy of the fact that she'd locked it. Before the other girl had time to even ask she'd waved her wand and countered the spells she'd cast. She wanted Granger as far away as possible as quickly as possible. She'd been hugged and threatened in the span of ten seconds. She just wasn't sure Gryffindors could be trusted, or at least not that one.

X.X

Harry went directly to Gryffindor tower after dinner. He waited beside the Fat Lady - who kept trying to drag him into conversation to no avail and her own frustration. When Hermione came into view, curiously sans Ron, he quickly snatched her into the nearest corner.

Before she could open her mouth, he covered it with his hand and delivered his well-rehearsed speech.

"I love you, Hermione, I really do. You have been a better friend than I could have hoped for or probably deserved most of the time. I value your opinion and I trust you to look out for me. With that said, I want you to know that I don't appreciate the way you talked about my boyfriend the other day, nor do I appreciate the way you've treated me since. I know there is lot of history - none of it good - to get over and I know that it will take time. I'm not asking you to forgive him overnight. I know that you think that I was trying to hide things from you. I know that I hurt you and for that I am so very sorry. I want us to move on and still be friends, but we can't do that if you won't even talk to me.

"I want you to know that I'm not pushing him away just because you don't like him. I won't stand by and let you make me destroy something that's so amazing. He _likes_ me, Hermione. He's seen me at my very worst and he still _likes_ me, or I hope he does after last night. I broke up with him because of you. I won't be doing it again just to please you. I'm asking you to give him a chance because that is the only way we can move forward," He took a deep breath and dropped his hand.

He expected more yelling, crying, or possibly both. What he got was an apology.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. One of the things I'm most proud of about myself is that I'm usually a very tolerant person. I try not to judge without having all the facts, and I didn't extend that to Malfoy. I guess I was more upset that you didn't tell me, but I can see why you didn't," She reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes, and he sagged with relief. If she could still concern herself with the state of his hair, maybe all wasn't lost.

"Maybe… maybe you could ask him to join us this weekend in Hogsmead? I'll be nice, even if he isn't, which wouldn't be too much of a shock after my recent behavior," She was presenting him with a peace offering and even if he wanted to have Draco all to himself for the day, he wouldn't pass up her offer.

"I'll ask him if I can get him to speak to me again."

"Go find him, Harry. Tell him I'm sorry."

**A/N: Will someone please tell me why I keep making people have akward conversations in the restroom? I don't have a fricking clue, but that's where they keep wanting to go. Has anyone else noticed? Are you all sitting around scratching your heads and thinking I'm a little more insane that I've admitted to being?**

**Anyway, I don't much care for angst prolonged so we're moving right along. I hope this doesn't seem too easy. Just remember that above all Hermione loves Harry and vice versa. Plus, I still have to get the boys back together and I have a very wicked idea for that...**

**harborseal54 - I tagged a very nice 'thank you' to the end of the last chapter for you. Lol, and I believe 'reconciliation' was the word you were looking for? Though, I admit to giggling at your phrasing.**

**Oh! How did you guys feel about Pansy? It's a little late in the story to be throwing her in there, but it was the only way I could do it. This may be the only chapter she gets this much attention, but she was fun to play with. I'll be working hard to try and get you the next chapter sometime tomorrow my loverlies! Until then I'll be loving you muchly.**


	25. A Sincere Apology

Draco was a zombie, or that's what he'd felt like all day. His classes were nothing but a vague blur mixing together in his mind. He couldn't remember what, if anything, he'd eaten. The only thing he could recall clearly was each and every time he'd seen Harry. He'd somehow been able to pull himself together long enough to glare. It was nothing but deeply ingrained self-preservation kicking in. He couldn't let Harry see the pain, he couldn't let the other boy know the power he held.

He was almost to his common room that afternoon when he changed direction. He didn't want to answer any questions and, though he was very grateful for her concern, he didn't want to see Pansy. Draco didn't want to see anyone. He found an empty classroom and sat on the floor. The tears came again, but weren't as frenzied as last night. What would Lucius say if he could see his only son, his heir, sitting on a dirty floor crying over Harry Potter? Draco shook that thought off before his mind could take on his father's voice and berate him for his unsuitable behavior.

There was a knock on the door and before he could answer it opened. Pansy walked in with a school owl perched on her arm.

"It's for you. Stupid beast wouldn't give it to me, so I brought the whole damned owl," Sure enough there was a folded up piece of parchment in it's beak with his name on it. Draco's name was scrawled messily on the front in Harry's handwriting. He wanted to jump up, snatch it away, and read it immediately. He didn't. He was scared.

"Draco, would you please, at the very least, take the bloody note? I don't fancy standing here all night getting covered in owl droppings," She held her arm down and the owl wobbled precariously before extending it's head and depositing the letter into Draco's open palm. As soon as it's post was delivered to the rightful recipient, it flew away.

"Well, are you going to read it, or stare at it longingly all night?" It seemed to take his hands an excruciatingly long time to unfold the paper. It could have been because his eyes were closed.

"For Merlin's sake," She grabbed it and read it aloud.

"_Draco, I'd like to talk to you. Please come see me? I'll be waiting, not only tonight, but every night until you come. Harry."_

His first thought was that Harry had signed the letter with his name, something he'd never done before. His second thought was that he had to get to the Room of Requirement as quickly as he could. His third thought, which he didn't have until he was standing in the seventh floor corridor, was that Harry owned him. Well, there was nothing he could or would do to change it, so he might as well get used to it.

He tried to calm himself before he opened the door. It sounded like Harry wanted to try to work things out, but he couldn't get his hopes up. Even if Harry apologized, Granger was still hanging over their heads. If Granger had somehow come around who was to say that Harry wouldn't behave the same way when someone else challenged them?

When he entered the room, Harry was sitting on the settee staring into the fire. At first he thought Harry hadn't heard him come in, but then he started to speak.

"I told Hermione that she couldn't decide who I dated. I told her that I didn't like the way she'd talked about you or how she'd been treating me. I'm so sorry, Draco. It wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Harry still hadn't moved or turned to look at him.

"Well, good for you. What happens the next time someone doesn't like me? It's going to happen a lot, you know. I imagine it won't be long before everyone knows I'm a death eater's son. It's a damned wonder he avoided public persecution last time, he won't be so lucky again. What then, Harry? It won't just be one person, it will be the whole bloody _world_. I tried to warn you. I told you it wouldn't be easy. I _told_ you and you said… you said," He was hyperventilating and his words were coming out jagged. He couldn't keep it together. Fifteen years of emotion control went down the drain, he was reduced to a stuttering, babbling imbecile.

"I want to try," Harry was up and coming toward him slowly, "I said I want to try, and I still do."

"I don't know if I can do this again, Harry. If you run-"

"I won't."

"If you decide it will be easier without me-"

"It's not, it's hell. One day and I barely made it through, I can't do it again either. Draco, _please_?"

"I don't trust others easily, Harry."

"I know, and I won't give you any more reasons to distrust me," They were almost nose to nose and Harry's hand was hovering beside Draco's face. Draco could feel the heat of that hand and wanted badly to lean his head into it. He hesitated too long, but instead of being discouraged, Harry closed the distance between them.

There was kissing, frantic kissing with too many teeth and way too much desperation. There was a hand clawing at his shirt and another gripping his hair. His own were moving over Harry's back in a frenzy. There were moans, groans, broken apologies, and declarations of devotion. He was sure he was growling the other boy's name over and over, but he couldn't stop himself.

Then they were moving, tripping over their own feet and stumbling into furniture. They crashed into a wall, Draco was flat against it with Harry crushed against him. The hand that had been clawing at Draco was working the buttons of his shirt out of their holes. The second his chest was exposed, it was attacked with tongue, teeth, and lips. It was raw and urgent. It was exactly what Draco needed.

One of Harry's hands left Draco's body long enough to sling the door to the bedroom open. Harry never stopped his exploration, he just pulled Draco from the wall and maneuvered them through the door. There was a flurry of clothes being yanked off and haphazardly discarded. The moment they were naked Harry toppled them to the bed.

Draco's hands scrabbled for purchase on damp skin when Harry thrust against him for the first time. Harry gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"_Shit_, so damn good," Draco rolled his hips to encourage more movement and was rewarded with a series of hard, long thrusts. It was great, but he needed more friction. He flipped them over, Harry's breath hitched and he moaned Draco's name. Draco lost control.

He worked a hand quickly between their bodies and firmly gripped their erections in his hand. He set a fast pace and used his free hand to trap Harry's above his head. He wouldn't last long, but it didn't matter. Draco latched onto the skin on Harry's shoulder and sucked. He wanted to mark the boy as his own, it was slightly barbaric, but he felt compelled to give Harry a reminder.

"_Draco_," It was a plea, a demand for release and Draco wouldn't deny him. He worked their cocks faster and only seconds later felt the first pulse of Harry's cock. He drained Harry with only a few more strokes and released the other boy to concentrate on his own pleasure.

His hand was knocked away and Harry's wrapped around him. He met green eyes that were watching him with amazement and adoration.

X.X

Harry didn't let himself drift as he was normally wont to do after orgasm. He felt Draco still moving above him and opened his eyes to see the most erotic sight he'd ever witnessed. Draco was straddling him and pulling harshly on his own cock. Harry had an urge, not for the first time, to touch - so he did.

It was an amazing feeling. He was in complete control of Draco's pleasure. It wasn't the control that made him feel so powerful though, it was the fact that Draco willingly submitted to his ministrations. Draco trusted him with this, he knew Harry had no experience, but he trusted Harry to please him. Harry was determined not to disappoint.

He figured it couldn't be much different than doing it for himself, so he did what he liked. It was a little odd and the angle was off, but he decided that he very much liked touching Draco Malfoy and wanted to do it as often as possible.

He wanted to take his time, but that could wait until next time. He focused on getting Draco off as quickly as possible and succeeded in a shorter time than he'd expected. Ten strokes was all it took (he'd counted). Draco moaned and erupted over Harry's hand.

"_Fuck, _Harry," He arched several times then stilled. Draco was breathing heavily and his hair had fallen in his eyes. Harry thought, again, that he was possibly the most beautiful boy in the entire world.

Harry used the hand not covered in Draco's seed to trace the outline of the almost formed muscle adorning Draco's chest and stomach. He started at the 'v' pointing to the prize still in his hand and worked his way up. His eyes followed his finger and he thought that with so much to admire, it probably wouldn't take much for him to get hard again.

With a sigh, he dropped his hand. They still needed to talk. He wasn't sure if they'd made things better or worse. He'd just needed to feel Draco, to know that he could still, if only for a few minutes, be close to the other boy.

Draco eased his body off Harry's and quickly retrieved his wand. He spelled away the mess covering Harry and then joined him on the bed again. Harry was slightly reassured of where they stood when Draco snuggled up to him. Draco laid his right arm and leg over Harry and rested his head on Harry's chest.

"So, are we ok?" It seemed like a ridiculous question given their current frazzled state, but it needed to be asked.

"I don't know if we are right now, but we will be. I just felt like you were choosing her over me. I guess I couldn't fault you for that if I'd done something wrong, but I've tried so hard. I changed so much in my life for you. I... I really care about you, Harry and it hurt to be cast aside like that."

"I care about you too and I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what I can do it make it better." He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if they were ready for it. He could prove his willingness to fight for their relationship if he just told everyone. Then a sightly different idea hit him. It would give everyone time to adjust a little before they found out about their romantic relationship.

"Hermione invited us to go to Hogsmead with her and Ron this weekend. I know we were going to wait to tell anyone, but maybe if we were seen being friendly it wouldn't come as quite a shock," He felt Draco tense. "What is it?"

"You have to promise me it won't cause problems for us. You have to swear that you won't treat me like I'm dispensable when everyone starts talking. This is a major step for me, one I wasn't concerned with until recently. Once I'm seen with you, even just as friends, my loyalties will be laid out for everyone to see. Some of my housemates won't even talk to me anymore," Draco raised up far enough so that they were face to face.

Harry placed a hand on either side of Draco's face and looked him directly in the eye, "I've learned my lesson, I'm not going anywhere. I like you, _a lot_. I was miserable all night and all day. I spent the night here last night, hoping you'd come back. I was sorry not even a minute after you walked away. Hell, I was probably sorry before I even said what I did, I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so sorry, Draco. I need you to know that it was a one-time moment of stupidity that will not be repeated," Draco's eyes were suspiciously glistening when he leaned in and kissed Harry lightly on the mouth before laying his head back down.

"I forgive you," Harry smiled at how much that sounded like the old Malfoy. Draco had resumed his previously haughty air even as he circled Harry's nipple with shaking fingers.

"Thank goodness. It won't happen again, Draco. We're in this together and I won't forget that."

"You'd better not… But if we fight once in while, and this is how it ends, I'm ok with that," Draco kissed his shoulder and pulled him closer.

Harry didn't want them to fight ever again, but thought Draco might just be on to something.

**A/N: I hope this was wicked enough, but even more, I hope it seemed real. I had a hard time with this because I wanted this to happen, but I didn't want it to seem like they were solving their problems with sex. I hope it didn't come off like that. If it did, I'm truly sorry. It's rather difficult to be an unbiased judge of your own work.**

**I think Harry has now earned the title of 'lover!'**

**Hugs, kisses, and love to hold you over til the next installment.**

**Oh, I posted a new story. It's a different take on chapter 5... It's from Ron's POV, but it's not the Ron we know and love from this story. I wondered how Harry's request might have affected Ron if he were in love with Harry and poof! I got a new little ficlet! If you're not scared of it turning you off this story or Ron, check out A Different Line and let me know what you think.**

**Corrected, even the a/n, lol. Skruck! This is exactly the reason I need a beta... I end up with easily noticable mistakes and crap that doesn't flow. So, I added some dialogue and I hope it fits. K, I'm off to beta hunt. **


	26. A Loyalty Known Only to Friends

**A/N: I'm baaaaccckkk! Thanks to GypsyJade for the beta and the title! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been able to continue. Missed you guys muchly, hope you enjoy, much love!**

"Well you are looking a right sight better, Dragon," Pansy was the only person left in the common room when he returned.

"Fantastic, naked frottage will do that for a bloke," He grinned a little as he sat in the chair opposite of her.

"So, I'm assuming the two of you made up then," She raised one neatly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah, and he's asked me to go to Hogsmeade with them this weekend."

"Well, that's fairly public. Seriously? He went from not being able to date you because of Granger to announcing your relationship to the entire school?"

"I know, but I need this, Pansy. I need to know he's going to stand by me. Besides, I don't think we're going to be holding hands and making out or anything, but being seen together, acting civilly is a step in the right direction."

"What's a step in the right direction?" Blaise jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside Pansy.

"Draco and his new significant other are going on a date this weekend."

"I thought you were seeing someone, you're never around anymore. So, who's the lucky bloke?"

Pansy answered for him, "You'll just have to go with us and find out."

"You don't have to go with me, Pansy," He didn't want to have to worry about anyone in their house questioning her loyalties.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dragon. You said you're going with 'them', so I assume the two of you won't be alone. There is absolutely no way I'd let you face that by yourself. You should have someone with you to watch your back, that's where Blaise and I come in."

"Wait, Pansy Parkinson, are you asking me on a date?"

"We go to Hogsmeade together all the time, how is this any different?" She turned her full attention to Blaise, and Draco knew he'd been momentarily excluded from the conversation.

"Draco will be on a date, so I'm thinking going doubles. The only way I'll go is if it's a date," Draco knew differently, and he assumed Pansy did as well. Blaise never let her get out of his sight for long.

"Blaise-" She tried to sound galled, but Draco wasn't fooled. She enjoyed Blaise's attention.

"I mean it, Pansy. A real date, or nothing," He let his arm fall around her shoulders and Draco noticed that she didn't move away.

"You don't want to miss this, honey. It's going to be _huge_."

"I'm not going to, because you're going to ask me out and I'm going to say yes," He looked a little too sure and Draco was sure Pansy was going to put him in his place. He was wrong, maybe she was finally ready to give in.

"Fine, Blaise, would you please go out with me this weekend?" She sounded put out, but there was a tiny smile trying to break through.

"Absolutely, baby. I assume you'll be paying for my lunch? After all, you did ask…" Draco didn't think he had ever seen Blaise so happy.

Pansy snorted, "Don't even think about it, I asked you out and that is all I intend to do. Ladies do not pay for their own or anyone else's lunch," She stuck her noise in the air like a true aristocrat.

"Who says you're a lady?" Draco couldn't help but to defend Blaise, the boy didn't stand a chance on his own.

"You stay out of this, Dragon. You pay, Blaise. You've been after me for long enough that I don't think being required to pay for my lunch is going to send you running," Blaise shook his head but gave her a quick kiss on the temple.

"Will I get a goodnight kiss?"

"We'll see," Pansy stood and started toward the girls dorm.

"Don't play hard to get, Parkinson. We all know you're not," She just laughed at Draco's comment as she disappeared around the corner.

"So, who is it, Draco? I know it's a guy and she said it'd be huge, so I have to guess either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," Draco gave Blaise a look that said, 'you are out of your mind' for even suggesting he'd date a Hufflepuff.

"Harry Potter," It really wasn't fair to make Blaise wait to find out with everyone else.

"No, really, who is it?"

"I just told you."

"You expect me to believe that you and Potter have put your differences aside and instead of fighting, now you're shagging?" Blaise was laughing as he said it.

"We're not shagging yet, but I have hopes that we might one day very soon," He didn't mind revealing every little detail to Pansy, but with Blaise he preferred to be a little vague.

"Bloody fucking hell, you're not kidding. _Harry Potter? _So, are you following your father's orders, or is this a way to piss him off?" Draco didn't answer and Blaise's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Oh no, no _way_. You actually _care_ about him. I hate to say I told you so, but I did. All those times you told me 'Malfoy's don't love', I told you that was bullshit. What did I tell you? I told you you'd fall in love one of these days and have to eat those words," Blaise was looking entirely too smug.

"No, I believe you told me I'd fall for _you_."

"This is even better. This is going to cause _such_ an uproar," Draco was preparing to let Blaise know that he didn't have to be a part of it when Blaise continued, "It's going to be _fabulous_."

X.X

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him on the couch when he returned. Well, Ron was waiting; Hermione was asleep on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"When are you two finally going to admit you belong together?"

"Shut up, she might hear you," Hermione was drooling on Ron's chest, there was no way she was hearing anything.

"She's asleep," Harry helpfully pointed out.

"I know… I'm just a little paranoid, ok? I don't think she knows what's going on between us just yet and she'll be upset if I realize it before her," Ron was looking at her as if she'd hung the moon.

"She'll be even more upset if she finds out you knew and didn't tell her, remember?" He did have recent first-hand experience with that.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to want me because I said she should, I want her to decide on her own," Ron was scared of rejection, that much was obvious.

"Ron, trust me on this, Hermione is one of the most hard-headed people I've ever known, yourself excluded, and she is not going to agree to something she doesn't want. Besides, asking her out on a date is hardly the same as demanding that she marry you. I say just go for it."

"Of course you do, you're not the one facing a friendless life if she says no," Ron reached down to brush a strand of hair off her forehead.

"Do you really think that? That we'd just stop being friends with you because you asked her out and she said no? No _way_, I mean look who I'm dating and I didn't lose the two of you," Ron's head jerked up.

"You bloody well almost lost _her_."

"Yeah, but that wasn't because of my dating habits, it was because of my stupidity. Luckily she knows me well enough to know that it only comes in short bouts," Hermione started to stir and Ron turned his attention to her.

"'Mione? You awake, love? Harry's here," Harry shook his head at the term of endearment. Ron was trying to build up his courage; there was no way he'd have called her that if she were fully awake.

"Harry? Harry! How did it go? Please tell me I didn't mess it all up? Is he going with us this weekend?" It was amazing to Harry that she could be so coherent having just woke up.

"Who's going with us? Malfoy? Harry, no! I mean, I love you and everything, and I'll be as supportive as I can, but I'm drawing the line at spending my free time with the git," Ron's mouth snapped shut at Hermione's reproachful glare.

"Then you can stay here, Ronald," As if the thought didn't bother her at all, she turned back to Harry, but there was a stormy look on her face.

"No, 'Mione, it's ok, really. I'll deal with it. I'll even play nice, ok?" If she didn't know how he felt about her, she was blind.

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to put you out or anything," She was being sarcastic, but it was lost on Ron.

"No, it's fine, really. If Harry's going to be dating the gi-" Hermione gave him death glare "boy, then we should get to know him, yeah? So, can I go?"

"If you behave; we've caused enough trouble for Harry," Harry could see Ron itching to correct her, but he didn't dare.

"I'll be absolutely charming, I promise."

"Good. So, are you two coming out?"

"No, or I don't think so, I'm just going to follow his lead on that. I was thinking it would be easier to let everyone come to terms with our friendship first and go from there."

"You two are _friends?_" Ron laughed, but it really was a good question.

"I don't know, we kind of skipped that altogether."

"Yeah, mate, I noticed."

"Well, we'll work on that too, then. If no one knows that we're seeing each other, then we'll have no choice but to be friendly, right? Is it horrible that we're doing this backward?"

Hermione answered, "Considering the fact that it's you and Malfoy, I wouldn't have expected anything else."


	27. A Sweet Beginning

**A/N: Many thanks to GypsyJade for not only patiently and nicely correcting my punctuation errors, but for the wonderful suggestions that made this so much better. Oh, and the title. That's two in a row...**

Draco saw Harry exactly seven times the next day before lunch. Every single time Harry had smiled at him, and once he'd even said 'hello'. The rumors were starting already. No one could believe they weren't shoving each other against walls or screaming at each other.

Several people in his own house had patted him on the back. They thought he was in on some great plan of which they hadn't been made aware. He was going to let them keep thinking that for the time being. It was much safer that way and he'd explain it to Harry once he was able to do so.

During lunch, Harry stared at him nonstop. Draco stared right back. It was nice, being able to look at Harry and not have to fake a deep-rooted hatred that hadn't existed in quite a while. Harry finished his lunch quickly and gave Draco a _look_ before quickly leaving the Great Hall. Draco jumped up to follow and didn't miss the way everyone's attention seemed to be on him.

Harry grabbed his hand when he passed through the doors and led him into an empty classroom. He shut the door and turned to Draco. For the first few minutes, not a word passed between them. Draco tried to say everything he needed to with tongue, lips, and teeth. Harry 'listened' attentively and responded in kind. When he felt the need to actually verbalize his thanks to Harry, Draco pulled away.

"I thought we were going to wait and spring it on everyone tomorrow?" It came out breathlessly, but Draco didn't mind in the slightest.

"I couldn't wait, Draco. I still think we should take it slow, you know, no snogging in front of anyone just yet," Draco nodded and stole another kiss while he was allowed.

"Thank you so much, Harry. You have no idea how much you've put me at ease about tomorrow," Harry smiled and reached up to twist a lock of Draco's hair around his finger.

"I'm just sorry you have to be nervous about it at all. I told you I'd never give you another reason to distrust me, and I meant it. I hope you realize that soon," Harry tilted his head to place a tender kiss on Draco's chin.

"I'm starting to see already. Oh, there's something you should know before we are seen together tomorrow," Harry stilled and let go of the bit of hair he'd claimed.

"What's that?"

"Please don't be upset, but most of my house thinks I'm putting one over on you, and I haven't set them straight. I'd thought they'd just assume I'd switched sides, but apparently I was a bigger brat than I thought. They seem to trust me explicitly-"

"You were pretty bad," At Draco's reproachful glare, Harry continued, "Sorry, sorry, go ahead. You were saying?"

"I was saying that - while I'd like for everyone to know just what you mean to me - it might be safer for _me,_ to let them think what they will for the time being. I know that isn't what we discussed, and I told you that I had no problems telling everyone as long as -" Harry shushed him with a finger placed gently on his lips.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. Your safety is my first concern; besides, it's me who has to prove himself, right?" Draco was grateful for Harry's understanding, but a little troubled to think that Harry might have _only_ agreed to appease him.

"Is that all this is? Proving yourself? You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Harry," He tried very hard not to sound snappish, but he failed miserably.

"I want to do this, Draco. Yes, part of it is proving to you that you can count on me, but I also just want to stop hiding. If we didn't have to sneak around quite so much, I wouldn't feel nearly as stressed. With the next task coming up soon, I need as little stress as possible."

"Do I cause you stress, Harry?" Harry's hands came up from Draco's sides to settle on either side of his neck, thumbs pressing slightly into his jaw. In that position, he had no choice but to look Harry in the eye, or blatantly avoid it. He chose the former.

"Any stress I've felt with you, I've brought on myself. Now, give me another kiss, we have a school day to finish," Draco did as he was bid willingly and happily.

"Can I see you tonight?" He hoped he didn't sound as needy as he felt. Harry's chuckle told him he did.

"I think we should spend some time with our friends tonight. Is that ok with you?" It really wasn't, but they couldn't be together all the time, and Draco knew it.

"Sure, I'll meet you in front of the castle in the morning? Oh, and Pansy and Blaise are coming with, I couldn't persuade them from it," Harry nodded and smiled, but Draco could feel a little tension between them.

"I guess it's only fair, since Hermione and Ron will be there. I just hope it isn't a recipe for disaster."

"We'll manage; besides, we're the most explosive ingredients. If we can get along, surely we can force the others to do the same."

X.X

Harry was up with the sun the next morning and anxiously trying to find something flattering to wear. He chose the smallest pair of jeans he had and a plain t-shirt, Draco _had_ told him to stick with what he was most comfortable. He just wished they fit properly.

His hair was - as always - a lost cause, so he didn't even attempt to do anything with it. He was ready to go an hour before he needed to be, so he ventured down into the common room to recline on the couch. He sat there for almost forty five minutes before Hermione joined him. He took the opportunity of being alone to ask her opinion of his outfit.

"Your clothes are all so baggy, Harry. Honestly, you could do with some new ones," She had him stand up and hold his arms out.

"Draco said pretty much the same thing," Harry admitted almost sheepishly and she gave him a little smirk.

"Well, that's at least one thing we agree on. If there's a horrible lag in conversation, Draco and I can nag you about buying new clothes. I can resize these, but it will only be temporary. It should last several hours," She waved her wand around and incanted a spell he didn't know, which was no huge surprise. Hermione's head was filled with useful stuff he'd never know. Why bother? He had her.

"There that should do, how do they feel?"

"It's strange - having your clothes shrink around you - but they feel fine," He said, wriggling a little.

"That's good. Now, you should go get Ron up, we both know he won't be down unless you do," She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling warmly, as if Ron's tendency to oversleep was cute.

He went to wake the other boy, but Ron was already up and dressed.

"How do I look, mate?" To anyone else, Ron would look the same as always, but Harry could tell he'd been extra careful in selecting his clothing and fixing his hair.

"You look fine, Ron," Ron sighed in relief and they left to collect Hermione and wait outside to be joined by the others.

Harry's heart started to thud frantically when he caught the first sight of Draco exiting the castle. Draco glanced around for a few seconds before Harry caught his eye and motioned them over.

"Harry."

"Draco."

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Granger"

"Zabini"

"Parkinson."

"Whoa, stop right there," Hermione held up her hand to halt the stilted greetings. She lowered her voice to a frenzied whisper, "If anyone is to believe a truce is occurring… then I believe it to be essential that we use first names."

She looked at every member of their ragtag group sternly and continued in a louder voice, "Hello, Draco, Blaise, Pansy," She held a hand out to each one, but seemed to shake Draco's the longest. Harry could tell she was anxious to say something to the boy, but she held herself in check.

They continued greeting each other, this time using first names and smiles. Once everyone had acknowledged everyone else, which felt like a lengthy process to Harry, they started toward Hogsmeade.

They formed a very odd looking group - aside from the fact that they were made up evenly of Slytherins and Gryffindors. They were walking in a line. Ron and Hermione were leading, Blaise and Pansy were in the middle, and Harry and Draco were bringing up the rear. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other. Harry noted, with a little amusement, that Draco was walking behind Pansy.

Draco noticed the laugh Harry tried to smother and it took him mere seconds to discern the cause of it. He promptly switched sides with Harry and shot him an adorable grin. Harry shrugged, he didn't feel feminine and he certainly didn't look at Draco that way, so it really didn't matter much to him where he walked. He had only been taking the piss out of Draco.

Hermione led the way to Honeyduke's. They all followed without complaint. They were getting stares already, but Harry knew it'd get much worse once they entered the sweetshop. As they were crossing the threshold, Harry risked brushing his hand over Draco's for just a moment. He knew the gesture hadn't gone unnoticed when a small smile briefly lit the other boy's face.

After they'd entered, and it was obvious they were there _together_, Harry could practically _feel _every eye on them. He'd always hated being the center of attention, and this time was no different. His palms started to sweat, his heart started to race, and he felt himself beginning to hyperventilate. Draco must have understood Harry's predicament.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he was directed to a quiet corner of the shop, "What's your favorite candy, Harry?"

"Huh?" It was hard to think when he still felt like he was standing in a spotlight.

"Your favorite sweet, Harry… Hey, don't think about them, look at me," Harry redirected his gaze to Draco and felt himself begin to calm.

"Oh, Chocolate frogs, I guess."

"Why?"

"What?" His head was starting to clear, "Oh, it was the first wizard candy I ever tried."

Draco nodded, "Seems like I should know that already, but better late than never, I guess. Come on; let's get you some chocolate frogs, my treat."

Before Draco could walk away, Harry pulled him back by his elbow, "You know this isn't about you, right? I just can't stand everyone looking at me like I'm some freak."

"If they are calling anyone a freak, Harry, it isn't you. Look, forget the candy, let's wait for the others outside," Harry knew Draco wouldn't complain if he agreed, but they came here to _stop_ hiding.

"No, let's find some chocolate frogs. What's your favorite sweet?" He turned as fully as he could to Draco and let the boy become his entire focus as he started to move them out of the corner. It helped. Draco caught on right away.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Harry loved the teasing lilt of his voice.

"Try me."

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," Harry laughed and _didn't_ notice all the curious looks they were getting as they continued through the shop.

"You have to be kidding me."

"I most certainly am not. I was raised so prim and proper that the idea of booger or vomit flavored candy really appealed to me," Draco was being serious or Harry might have laughed even harder.

"You _like_-"

"No, I don't like those flavors, but the _idea_ that someone could flavor a candy like that and get away with it intrigued me," Harry thought that maybe he understood just a bit. It was a form - though tiny and inconsequential - of rebellion for Draco.

"Ok, so it seems that we need some of those as well."

They gathered up their treats and by the time they were paying for them, Harry felt loads better. They found a bench outside and munched happily on their haul as they waited for the others to finish.

"So, Parkinson and Zabini, huh?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I believe you mean Pansy and Blaise," Draco corrected, then added smugly, "_Hermione _did suggest we use first names…"

**A/N 2: Thanks for all of your reviews and for being patient with me while I searched for a beta... **

**harborseal54: Thanks for the corrections for the last chapter! You are absolutely fanfrickintastic!**

**bouncy 72: Let me say that you are a DREAM! You have been reviewing like CRAZY and I LOVE IT! Muah!**

**Until the next chapter (which will involve a little bit o' Neville -YAY) hugs, kisses, and bundles of love.**


	28. A Surprising Triple Date

**A/N: Another chapter titled by the fantastic GypsyJade, damn, I really have to start coming up with titles on my own, but she's just so awesome!**

Draco fought the urge to cling to Harry's hand as they entered the Three Broomsticks. He was a little nervous at how the six of them would be received when they took a table together. More importantly, though, he wanted to offer the comfort to Harry who would, no doubt, be uneasy with inevitable stares, no matter the intent.

"Let's find a table in the back," Granger - _Hermione _said, with a surreptitious glance at Harry.

"No, we should sit right out in the open," Pansy loved being the center of attention, no matter whether it was good or bad.

"What purpose would that serve? Anyone who doesn't see us will hear about it either way. I think we will all be more comfortable if there aren't eyes on us from all sides," Hermione started to lead them toward a corner as far away from the Hogwarts crowd as possible.

"Let them stare," Pansy started to pull Blaise in the other direction, but Draco stopped her.

"Pansy, please just do as Hermione says," He cut his eyes to Harry. She took note of Harry's pale, sweaty face and the look of almost horror he was wearing. Draco could tell she still wanted to argue, but thankfully kept her thoughts to herself and gave in with a tiny huff.

"Fine, we'll sit in the dark corner like we have something to hide," She turned her nose up and marched toward the almost isolated table.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry sounded a little relieved, but not entirely at ease.

Draco debated on whether to take a seat at the far side of the table with the wall to their back, or the front with the other patrons behind them. Draco _hated_ to sit with his back to a door, if someone approached him; he wanted to be fully aware of it. If they sat at the back, Harry would be able to see every eye that drifted their way, but they would be able to secretly hold hands under the table. If they sat with their backs to everyone, Harry wouldn't be able to _see_ everyone, but he'd still know they were looking.

Finally, he made his way around the table and motioned for Harry to follow. The moment they were seated, he placed his hand on Harry's knee and squeezed gently. Harry sighed and whispered his 'thanks' so low that even Hermione - who was on his other side - didn't hear it.

Madam Rosmerta eyed them curiously as she approached their table. Apparently, knowledge of Harry and Draco's feud stretched far and wide.

"What'll it be, kids?" She gave a small, polite smile and waited for their order.

"Oh, um, I think we'll all just have a butterbeer and maybe some fish and chips?" Hermione looked around the table for everyone's approval and nodded at Madam Rosmerta when no one protested.

Once they were alone again, silence slipped over them like a thick Scottish fog. Draco searched for something, _anything_ to say, but came up short. If it had been just the two of them, he'd have no problem finding something to talk about, but this was strange and awkward.

Hermione sat with her hands in her lap, studying the tabletop as if there might be a quiz on the random scratches adorning it. Ron's hands were clasped together in front of him, elbows on the table, and he was watching Hermione then Blaise and Pansy in turn. Pansy was examining her nails and purposely ignoring the arm that Blaise was creeping over the back of her chair.

Harry was watching everyone watch him. He seemed to be dealing with the pressure quite nicely, and Draco let himself believe it was due to the hand still rhythmically kneading his thigh. Draco noticed his eyes linger over a table of Gryffindors who were nudging each other and pointing in their direction. Finnigan was eyeing the Slytherins with barely disguised disgust. Longbottom simply looked curious.

Pansy sighed, "If we at least _try_ to enjoy ourselves it might help the image we are trying to create."

Hermione's head jerked up, "We aren't 'creating an image,' _Pansy._ We are here to support our friends and make this a little easier on them. I don't expect us to become best friends, nor do I expect _them," _she waved her hand toward the other patrons, "to believe that we are. I'd like for us to be able to act civilly toward each other, but that is the height of my expectation."

Hermione wouldn't know it for what it was, but Pansy gave her a look of grudging respect before replying, "Indeed. It seems we are on the same page."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Longbottom, "Hey guys, mind if I join you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just pulled a chair up and insinuated himself between Harry and Hermione. Draco started to pull his hand back, lest the intruder notice, but Harry grabbed on and held tight. Longbottom didn't seem interested in what was occurring beneath the table and instead turned his attention to Draco's face.

"Hey Malfoy, how did you do on the last Herbology quiz?" It was not secret that Longbottom was a herbology nut and Draco, being exceedingly good at potions, also excelled in the subject.

Draco bit back the urge to deliver a very scathing remark. He surprised himself with his almost friendly answer and the use of the boy's first name, "I think I did rather well, Neville. I must admit, though, she threw me off a little with the essay on lobelia."

"That was a little odd considering we only covered it briefly and don't grow it-" Hermione cut him off sharply.

"We don't grow it because it is _deadly_ and due to that fact cannot be used safely in any potions," She shook her head as if any first year should know that.

"By itself, monkshood is deadly, but combined carefully with other ingredients-" Hermione interrupted Draco with a look of awe.

"It is the key to creating an effective Wolfsbane Potion," She nodded as if she should have realized the fact sooner, "Just because something _can_ be evil or dark doesn't mean that it always is."

"Precisely, for instance, yew trees are poisonous. Did you know that it only takes about thirty yew berry seeds to kill an adult? It's not just the berries either, the whole bloody tree is deadly, with the exception of the flesh of the fruit. Anyone care to weigh in on how we put this deadly tree to good use?"

"Wands, of course," Harry piped in, "Though I'm not sure that's the best example to use, Draco. Do you know who had a wand made of yew?" Draco knew, but it didn't disprove his point.

"I'm aware, would you argue that His _wand_ is evil?" Harry's eyes grew wide at Draco's use of the present tense, but Draco wasn't sorry. The sooner Harry dealt with the fact that Voldemort would soon rise again, the better.

"No, You-Know-Who's wand wasn't evil, but it was used to commit evil acts," Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "But, I guess in the wrong hands, pretty much anything can be evil. Or, in the wrong circumstances, any_one_ could turn out that way."

"That is very true Ron, but, at some point a person must take responsibility for their actions and seek to make their life what they want it to be rather than what has been thrust upon them," Hermione turned her head to give Draco a small smile, then quickly looked away.

Draco nodded and reclined in his chair, without knowing it, he'd revealed their joined hands to Neville. When he next looked over at Longbottom, the boy's eyes were glued to a spot just under the table and Draco realized his mistake. He started to lean up again, but Longbottom caught his eye and they shared a strange moment of understanding.

"It's the present that matters. The choices we make for _ourselves_ are most important," Longbottom grinned sheepishly when he saw that every eye at the table was on him. He blushed slightly and went quiet.

It seemed that he was exactly what they'd needed. After the addition of Neville and the ensuing slightly philosophical discussion, everyone relaxed. Their food and drinks were delivered and they engaged in friendly conversation. They talked about everything from their classes to Quidditch and even shared some laughs.

Draco found himself pulled into a discussion regarding the connection between herbology and potions with Hermione and Neville. They were taking the piss out of Neville for being so miserable at one and brilliant at the other. He took it good naturedly and returned with quips about Draco's abysmal Defense marks and Hermione's short stint in Divination.

Amidst all the friendly chaos, Draco noted that Harry seemed completely at ease engaged in a conversation with Pansy, Blaise, and Ron. He also noticed how close Pansy and Blaise were sitting. He had his arm fully around her shoulders and she was leaning into his chest just a little.

What struck him as funny was the way Ron was studying each and every move Blaise made in regards to Pansy. Ron was slowly following his unvoiced advice. Draco was positive Blaise was willingly giving the boy pointers; they kept sharing odd looks and goofy grins. By the time their meal was finished and they were lamenting the fact that they had to return to the school, Ron and Hermione were a mirror image of Pansy and Blaise. The only difference was the fact that Pansy and Blaise looked completely at ease with their positions and the other two were blushing fiercely and stuttering occasionally.

When they stood and pushed up their chairs, Blaise's arm snaked around Pansy's waist and he looked pointedly from Ron's arm to Hermione's waist. When Ron ignored the suggestion, Blaise loudly cleared his throat, and Hermione voiced her annoyance as well.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ron," Still flushed, but smiling a little, she took hold of Ron's arm and put it where they both wanted it.

Blaise laughed, "And here I thought we were being discrete, mate," Draco didn't miss the friendly term and neither did Ron. He grinned almost as hugely as he had at Hermione's boldness.

"Not likely with this one," Ron tilted his head toward Hermione in feigned exasperation, but the look on his face was pure adoration.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Pansy rolled her eyes at Blaise's agreement, but laughed nonetheless.

Draco had let go of Harry's hand directly before standing, but seeing their friends so easily touching each other made him miss the warmth of Harry's fingers even more. He wished they could be so openly affectionate with each other. Harry must have felt the same way, because when they exited the pub, the other boy walked closer than he had earlier.

"Neville knows," Harry only had to lean in a little to mumble the words into Draco's ear. He shivered as Harry's warm breath ghosted over the skin of his neck.

"Yeah, what was your first clue?"

"Well, I kind of caught on when he said what he did about 'choices.' Then he looked at me funny when we left, like we were in on a huge secret together. Ha, I guess he's kind of right, huh?" Amazingly, Harry didn't sound stressed. The other boy sounded almost pleased.

"He saw us holding hands."

"Oh, don't worry, he won't say anything," Draco thought that maybe Neville didn't have to say anything. They'd been sitting close. It had been obvious that Pansy and Blaise were on a date, and the other two had been awful cuddly by the time they'd left. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. They'd hoped to 'come out' with their friendship, but they might have just revealed more than that.

"I'm not worried," He really wasn't; so what if everyone knew? That would just mean that they _could_ hold hands. He'd be able to walk Harry to the classes they didn't share. He'd be able to sit with Harry during the ones they did share. They'd be able to sneak kisses and _only_ worry about being caught by professors, just like everyone else.

Draco was feeling audacious; he glanced around to ensure that their friends - walking several feet ahead of them - were the only people around. Once he was pretty sure they were alone, he planted a quick kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry's hand flew to the spot Draco's lips had touched he grinned, "Promise me we'll let the cat out of the bag soon. I think I liked that - a _lot."_

"I think that, after today, you have assuaged my fears. It is entirely up to you what we reveal and when, Harry."

"Good, soon then. It's still quite early, did you want to disappear with me for a while when we get back?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

**A/N 2: Busy, busy, busy weekend at work, so it may be a few days longer than usual for the next chapter, sorry guys. **

**harborseal54: Lol, don't you get a special thanks every chapter? I have to stop playing favorites. Anyhoo, thanks for your suggestions and tips for the last chapter, I took some and left others. Lol, you actually pointed out a line that I stressed over a little while I was writing it. It was the 'me/I' thing with Harry. I kept wanting to put 'I' but when I said it out loud (which is what I do to see if it _feels_ like something that character would say) it sounded more like Draco with the 'I.' So, I went with 'me' even though it wasn't correct, it seemed more 'Harry' that way. **

**Thanks bunches to all of you who are sticking with me, as well as any newcomers. Did you know that 157 of you get alerts for this story? 82 of you have favorited (still not a word) it! Woohoo, you guys are awesome and I love ALL of you muchly!**


	29. A Bout of Nerves

**A/N: Thanks to GypsyJade for the beta and, yet again, the title! I'm going to also post a special thanks to Kentex4 here for her video review (since I know she despises my long author notes at the end of each chapter). Feel free to ignore the second a/n, hon. It always tends to be long and you won't really find anything important to the story there.**

They talked about their trip to Hogsmeade on the way to the seventh floor. They were pretty sure that by tomorrow, everyone would know about it. That was perfectly fine with Harry, he _wanted_ everyone to know. Though, he was a little scared about the attention they'd receive, he figured he could handle it. He'd have Hermione, Ron, and of course, Draco to back him up. He also suspected he'd be able to count on Pansy and Blaise.

"What was going on with Ron and Blaise?" Harry had noticed the two of them trading looks during lunch, but had been too distracted to try and figure it out.

"Comrades in arms." Harry was confused and was relieved when Draco explained.

"Blaise was helping Ron put the moves on Hermione."

"Oh, really? I don't know what is more surprising, our friends getting along, or Ron finally locating his balls."

Draco laughed as they paced in front of the wall, "I'm not sure either."

"Do you think Dumbledore's made any progress figuring out what's going on with Voldemort?" Harry posed the question the moment they were through the door of their room. He liked to think of it that way, theirs.

"I've been wondering that myself, but I figure if there was anything you needed to know, he'd tell you." Harry laughed at the absurdity that Dumbledore would share information so willingly with him.

"Yeah, because that's what he does, lays all his cards on the table and tells it like it is." Harry adored the man, but he didn't allow that to blind him to the man's faults.

"He takes care of you, Harry. He will tell you the important stuff when it's time and not a moment sooner. Cut the man a break, this is the third time he's been up against a dark lord. I'd imagine he feels it necessary to withhold what he can." True, a war had never been won with flapping jaws.

"I guess you're right, I just hate being left in the dark. I mean, I have to defeat Voldemort, right? I just feel like if _anyone _is in the loop, it should be me."

"You are probably more 'in the loop' than anyone else. Come here." Draco had made himself comfortable on the couch. He'd toed his shoes off and was leaning back on the arm with his legs stretched to the other end. He patted the space between his legs when Harry got closer.

"I was a little jealous today. The others were all over each other, and we had to hide the little contact we had. I think I'd like to touch you very much about now." Harry couldn't argue with that. He kicked his trainers off and climbed in between the other boy's legs. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's midsection and sighed as Harry relaxed against him.

"This is nice." Harry was inclined to agree. There was a lot on Harry's mind. He was worried about the last task of the tournament and Voldemort, but in the circle of Draco's arms, everything just seemed much easier. It was strange and wonderful to Harry how quickly things had changed. It seemed like one minute Draco had been his enemy and the next he was Harry's boyfriend.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" The sound vibrated through Draco's chest so that Harry felt it just as clearly as he heard it. Yeah, it really was nice, being able to be that close to someone else.

"I've been thinking. You know how I was supposed to help you with Defense?"

"Yes." Draco turned his head so that his face was almost buried in Harry's hair.

"Were you serious about needing help? Or were you just trying to lure me into a love nest?" Draco laughed and Harry felt his breath puffing against the top of his head.

"A love nest? Well…" Draco really sounded like he was considering it, and Harry playfully slapped his arm.

"No, I mean, I would _love_ to trap you in my love nest and keep you there forever, and I _was_ trying to get in your good graces. However, I really do need the assistance in that subject. My horrible marks are well earned in that class."

"I thought you knew a lot of Dark Magic? How do you know so much about it without being able to defend against it?"

"Oh, I can defend myself, just not with the _proper_ spells. Most anything I'd use to defend myself would be considered Dark as well. I wasn't exactly taught how to play fair. Since I was trained from such a young age in Dark Magic - and you know that takes quite a lot of negative energy - it's difficult for me to find the positive energy to cast proper defensive spells."

It did kind of make sense if Harry thought of it that way. Most of your common spells and charms just required focus. There wasn't any balance of light and dark, since there was no real _intent_ behind them. You weren't trying to harm or help someone. On the other hand, magic that _was_ meant to harm or help required a strong negative or positive focus.

"Well, I think that's something we should definitely do. I want you to be able to defend yourself, especially if there's a real possibility of another war." Draco made a tiny sound of frustration.

"You're right, I know you're right, I just hate to give _this_ up," Draco squeezed Harry for a second, "To go back to slinging hexes at each other."

Harry laughed, "We're not giving up anything. Now that our friends know about us, we can spend more time together. We'll have time for Potions, Defense, _and_ cuddling. Oh, and look at it this way, now we can kiss each other's boo-boos afterward."

"You make an excellent point, Potter."

"Potter?"

"Well, I figure if I'm going to be hexing you again, I might as well get in the right mindset."

"I think I'll be doing more hexing."

"You might, but that means I'll get more kisses." It was really weird how the idea of kissing Draco didn't bother Harry in the slightest.

"Very true. Did you want to start tonight?"

"The kissing? Absolutely."

"You git. Fine, kissing tonight, hexing tomorrow." His exasperation was over exaggerated. He really didn't feel like studying just then, but he _did_ feel like snogging the daylights out of the other boy.

"Just kissing?" Draco's question brought Harry's attention to the very hard bulge pressing into his back.

"I don't know, maybe the kissing to start with, and we'll play it by ear after that?" He really shouldn't be concerned about going 'too far.' Hell, they'd - very recently - rolled around naked on the bed together, but that wasn't something he'd planned, or even thought about much. Well, he hadn't thought about it _before _it happened. He'd spent quite a lot of time thinking about it _since_ it happened.

Draco sensed Harry's sudden hesitation. "No pressure, Harry. We'll 'play it by ear,' as you said, and if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me."

Harry was more than a little nervous. It didn't have anything to do with Draco, though. He'd just never done _any_ of this before and he was worried he'd bollocks it up somehow. Sure, the kissing was nice, the rubbing was even better, but soon there'd be _more_. He had an idea of what 'more' would mean, and he was ok with the _idea_, it was just the execution of that idea that worried him.

"Hey, stop panicking and turn around here. Trust me, ok? We're not going to do anything you don't want and I'm perfectly fine with _just_ kissing."

Finally, Harry starting rearranging himself; it was difficult with the way they were laying. It took some maneuvering, but he was able to turn around. Once he did, he wasn't sure what to do with any of his limbs. Draco watched him with a little amusement, but didn't torture Harry for too long. He guided Harry's legs to either side of his own, and Harry's hands fell to Draco's chest on their own. Draco lifted them and scooted himself back so that he was in a sitting position and Harry was straddling him.

"See? Now you are in complete control."

"So, whoever's on top is in control, huh?"

"Pretty much, unless there's bondage involved," Draco laughed when Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Don't worry, we'll save that for later, _much_ later - maybe even years from now. So, for now, for all intents and purposes, whoever is on top is in charge, no matter _what_ is happening. Agreed?"

Harry wasn't quite sure what possibility Draco was considering that might leave them questioning who was in control, but he nodded anyway. His life really had changed drastically. He never would have believed he could agree with Draco at _all_, much less without knowing to what he was agreeing.

"Ok, but do you think it's really wise for me to be the one on top?"

"You're thinking too hard and worrying too much. What happened to the boy who practically threw me around in here the other night? Kiss me and don't think, just _feel_. I'm very willing to follow your lead here. Forget whatever has happened before, neither one of us is trying to prove anything."

Draco was right, of course. It wasn't like they had never kissed before. Harry could do kissing. To prove that to himself, he leaned forward and kissed Draco's forehead; Draco smiled. Harry kissed his right temple; Draco smiled wider. He moved to Draco's left temple and Draco chuckled. Harry pulled back with a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing, keep going, I think I like this. I'm being showered with kisses, never had that happened before is all." Harry felt a little pride at being able to do something that was new for Draco.

He continued his mission. Several kisses later, he was sure that he'd covered every inch of Draco's face except the boy's lips. He left those still unattended and moved down Draco's jaw. He covered both jaws and ears with feather light kisses and shivered when Draco moaned.

"That's _very_ nice." Harry grinned against the skin of Draco's neck and turned his attention to it. Up and down he worked - from one side to the other - until he'd had his lips all over Draco's neck. For just a moment he was lost. He wanted to take Draco's shirt off and keep going, but he wasn't sure he was prepared to go past that point just yet. If he started on Draco's chest, would the other boy expect him to go even further down? A sigh brought his attention back to Draco.

"Stop thinking, Harry." Harry could tell Draco was a little frustrated, but his words were soft and gentle.

"I can't help it, maybe…maybe you should be on top?"

"No, I kind of like seeing you a little unsure." Harry tried to pull away and climb off Draco, annoyed with himself. It wasn't fair for him to find amusement in Harry's discomfort.

"Stop, Harry, I wasn't making fun of you. It's just that, you are always so confident. Even when you found out that a boy fancied you - that _I_ fancy you - you just kind of took it in stride."

"No, I didn't, I just didn't broadcast my anxiety. I'm nothing but a huge pile of nerves most of the time."

"You seemed ok the first night we were here."

"Yeah well, I wasn't worrying about what might happen next. I was expecting kissing and that's pretty much all. We did more than kiss then and the last time, we did more than we had before. I'm seeing a trend here, and I'm nervous." Draco's hands came up to rub gently up and down Harry's arms in a soothing manner.

"Harry, either of those times, I would have stopped if you'd asked it of me. I will _always_ stop if you want me to do so. We never have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. Now, do you want to continue, or would you rather stop for now? I mean, I'd really like to kiss you…"

Harry was being ridiculous, and he knew it. So, he pushed every thought out of his head and caught Draco's lips in a searing kiss. Then, just like every time before, he didn't think about anything but the feel of soft lips moving against his own. When he slipped his tongue between Draco's lips and over his teeth, any worry that might have surfaced was hammered down by Draco's tongue.

Draco's hands kneaded his back, but didn't pull him closer or try to find naked skin. Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Draco's, and laughed at his own nervousness.

"Well, at least you aren't running away, but what's so funny?"

"I don't know why the hell I was so bloody nervous. Can I take your shirt off?"

"Didn't I tell you that you're running this show? Are you planning on losing yours as well?"

Harry answered by jerking his off and throwing it over the back of the couch. He reached for the hem of Draco's shirt, but Draco grabbed his wrists to stall him.

"Hey, I thought-"

"Yeah, but just let me look at you for a minute, please?" Harry was pretty sure he'd do anything Draco asked if the boy just said 'please' as sweetly as that.

Draco released Harry's arms and gently ran his fingertips down Harry's chest. Harry felt his flesh break out in goose pimples in the wake of those hot fingers.

"You're so bloody perfect. Everything about you is _perfect_. I want you to know that I'm not sure I deserve you. I'm not a saint, Harry; I won't walk away just because you're too good for me. I'll keep you as long as you let me." Draco met Harry's eyes and Harry's heart did a flip at the emotion he saw there. He knew what it was, but it was too soon to call the other boy on it or return it verbally. So, he tried to let his eyes show what he felt. Draco smiled a little, but broke the sudden tension by leaning forward and pulling his own shirt off.

"Just so you know, Draco? I'm keeping you too, no worries." Before Draco could respond, Harry fell forward again and pressed himself to Draco. It felt so good, so _right_, that he vowed to never again freak out about anything they did together. He let his lips meet Draco's again and melted into the other boy willingly.

**A/N 2: Here is my customary thanks to harborseal54 for the fantastic corrections/suggestions for the last chapter! As always, you rock!**

**We're going to be moving along (hopefully a little faster) in the next few chapters. Expect reactions to Harry and Draco's relationship, possibly some Severus, maybe some Lucius (though I'm not promising that), and soon, the third task.**

**An abundance of virtual love to all of you until next time!**


End file.
